


Second Chance, Best Chance

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Leukemia, OQ Secret Admirer 2018, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: The four scariest words Regina Mills has ever heard were "Your child has cancer." When her daughter's leukemia returns, the doctor believes a bone marrow transplant will help her beat the cancer once and for all. To give her daughter her best chance, Regina is forced to face her past and reach out to the lover she ghosted years earlier--Robin Locksley, her daughter's father. Will he be able to save their little girl? And what will happen when the two are reunited after almost seven years apart--especially once he learns about their daughter?Written for OQ Secret Admirer 2018.





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retrinazambrano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, Grace! I am your Secret Admirer, your Cupid...I know you requested angst and I hope these first few chapters deliver. There is a lot more to come as I continue working hard on so hopefully you have your entire present before the week is out.

_I got all my stars aligned_   
_My amulets, my charms_   
_I set all my false alarms_

(“All My Stars Aligned,” St. Vincent)

### Chapter 1: The Request

“I’ve been reviewing Regan’s latest numbers, Mrs. Colter, and I’m afraid that some leukemia cells have been detected in her bone marrow,” Dr. Ludgate said, hands folded over the test results he had been studying only a few moments earlier.

Regina’s heart sank and she glanced at the six years old girl sitting just outside the doctor’s office, playing a game with her brother on their mother’s tablet. The color had just returned to her cheeks and she was starting to gain back the weight she had lost. All of that was going to be for nothing.

Regina always thought the worst thing she would ever hear was when the police officer knocked on her door to inform her her beloved husband Daniel had been killed in a car accident. Her entire world had shattered and it had taken everything in her not to collapse in tears at that moment. She still wasn’t sure how she managed to identify and claim his body, making the arrangements for his wake, funeral and burial.

Yet she found there were four worse words than the ones the police officer had uttered. These came from a doctor, who had said: “Your daughter has cancer.”

Now, she was told “The cancer has returned.” It wasn’t much better.

She sat up straighter. “What does this mean? Did the chemotherapy not work?”

“No, it did work,” Dr. Ludgate said. “These setbacks are not uncommon. Since Regan responded so well to the chemotherapy the first time, I have positive feelings about this round. But I want to make sure she stays in remission when all is said and done, so I want to talk to you about a bone marrow transplant.”

Regina had figured this day was going to come and she nodded. “Of course. I will explore any avenue that might help my little girl get better.”

“Of course.” The doctor handed her several pamphlets. “You can start with these and I will happily answer any questions you may have. We should, though, start looking at potential donors. Siblings are usually the best bet.”

He glanced out the window and Regina knew he was looking at Henry. She swallowed before saying: “Henry and Regan aren’t twins, doctor. He’s adopted.”

“Oh,” Dr. Ludgate said, pausing. “Well, there’s still a good chance we’ll find someone who matches. And of course, we’ll test you.”

Regina nodded. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“I know you will. We’ll schedule a follow up in a few days. And Mrs. Colter? Don’t give up hope. Everything is still good for Regan to beat this once and for all,” Dr. Ludgate assured her.

“Thank you,” Regina said, gathering up the pamphlets and shoving them into her purse. She then stepped out of the office and put on a big smile for her children. “Who wants ice cream?”

* * *

 

From the moment she had been told that Regan had cancer, it felt like Regina was living a nightmare. Dr. Whale had explained that her daughter’s best bet was to go to Boston, home to the best hospitals in the country. He gave her a referral to a top doctor and Regina used her family connections to get an appointment as soon as possible. Dr. Ludgate had examined Regan and diagnosed her with acute lymphocytic leukemia, recommending chemotherapy to eradicate the leukemia in the girl’s blood and marrow. It was a treatment that was going to take several months and so Regina rented a house in Boston for her and her children to stay while Regan underwent treatment.

Henry had been a trooper during that time. The good thing was that he and Regan had been due to start kindergarten that year so she hadn’t uprooted them from school. She did regret being so far away from her support system in Maine but many of their friends came down to Boston when they could to help with Henry while Regina took Regan for her treatments. The children’s hospital Dr. Whale had recommended also had a good system of volunteers who also helped her. Regina didn’t know what she would’ve done without them.

The true rock in the whole ordeal was little Regan, who endured all the treatments with all the cheerfulness of a normal five-years-old. Even when she was sleeping most of the time and often sick from infections caused by her lowered immune system, she still always had a smile for Regina and Henry. She still loved playing with her brother, even if their games were limited to board games and coloring. They all also watched movies together and Regan often sang during her lumbar injections to distract herself from how uncomfortable it was.

She also enjoyed when her Aunt Mary Margaret visited and helped her with her schoolwork. Cancer wasn’t going to keep Regan Mills-Colter from learning to read and Regina often laid with her, helping her learn new words as they read the books Belle French, Storybrooke’s librarian, included in the care packages the entire town sent to Regan and Henry.

It was together, though, that they got through the last year. Regina focused on her children and made sure to spend as much time with the both of them as she could. Their positive attitudes and love gave Regina the strength to carry on. She just hoped it would last as they face the battle again.

Regan and Henry ate their ice cream happily while she hardly touched hers. Twisting her napkin, Regina took a deep breath and found the courage to finally tell her children the news. “I need to talk with you,” she told them.

Both children put down their spoons, turning somber. “Dr. Ludgate didn’t have good news, did he? That’s why you were in with him so long,” Henry said.

“Am I sick again?” Regan asked, her lip quivering.

Tears pricked Regina’s eyes as she reached out, pulling her daughter onto her lap. “Yes. The leukemia has come back but Dr. Ludgate says there is a good chance we will get it all this time.”

“Do I have to take the yucky medicine again?” she asked, hand going to her short, light brown curls.

Regina sighed, also playing with Regan’s hair. They had decided to cut it short and a volunteer from the cancer society had taught Regina tricks to reduce the risk of hair loss during Regan’s chemotherapy. Since she came out of the first year with her hair mostly intact, the girl had been looking forward to growing her hair out again.

“Yes,” Regina replied. “You’ll have to stay in the hospital again.”

“I’d rather stay with you and Henry,” Regan whined, pouting.

Regina held her closer. “I know, sweetheart, but you know that you can get sick easily on that medicine. It’s better if you’re already in the hospital so they can help you immediately.”

“I’ll visit you every day until you get home, Regan,” Henry promised, holding his chin high though tears filled his eyes.

Holding out her arm, she silently invited her son to climb onto her lap as well. She held them close, rocking them. “I know this isn’t the news we were hoping for, but we’re going to get through this just like last time--together.”

“Together,” they echoed. Both then reached up and kissed her cheek.

“I love you, Mom,” Regan said while Henry nodded.

Regina smiled. “I love you both too. So, so much--no matter what. Now, let’s finish our ice cream before it becomes soup!”

They laughed and climbed off her lap, eagerly digging into their melting ice cream. She did the same but she didn’t feel as confident as she tried to be for her children. There was going to be a lot to do and she knew there was going to have to be more painful conversations that needed to be done. She felt their lives were about to change again but she wasn’t too sure if it was going to be for good or not.

* * *

 

That night, Regina tucked the children into their beds and read them a story before turning out the lights. Once they were sound asleep, she took out her phone and made the first painful call.

“Regina! We’ve been waiting for your call!” Mary Margaret’s bright voice filled Regina’s ear. “What did the doctor say?”

“It’s back,” Regina replied flatly.

She heard Mary Margaret’s sharp intake of breath and when she spoke again, the younger woman’s tone had changed. “Oh, Regina, I’m so sorry. What are they going to do?”

“Pretty much the same thing. Dr. Ludgate says the odds are still in our favor. He wants to increase them, though, by giving Regan a bone marrow transplant. I’m going to be tested tomorrow and they’ll go through the donor list to see if there’s a match.”

“I’ll get tested,” Mary Margaret said. “So will David. I’m sure the entire town will get tested, if you’re okay with me telling them.”

Regina smiled as she teased her friend: “You can’t keep a secret to save your life anyway, so…”

“Hey! I have kept secrets before. Like your surprise party. Remember?”

“You nearly spilled the beans twice,” Regina replied. “I was suspicious.”

Mary Margaret huffed before saying: “We’ll argue this out another time. Is there anything else you need us to do for you and Regan?”

Regina bit her lip before asking: “Can you put David on? Please?”

“Okay, but he’s going to get tested. I promise you that,” her friend said.

“That’s not what I want. I need to ask him a favor. So please, put him on?”

Regina heard the phone get passed and a few seconds later, David responded. “Regina? What do you need?”

“I need you to find someone for me, please. This person might be able to provide bone marrow for Regan,” she said. “His name is Robin Locksley.”

She heard David jostle the phone and she knew he was reaching for a pen and paper, especially once he asked her to spell Robin’s last name for him. Regina did so slowly and when she was done, he asked: “Why do you think he can provide marrow for Regan?”

“It’s a long story and I’d rather not tell it over the phone. Just...trust me that he could possibly help and I need to reach out to him,” she replied.

_Not that I really want to do, not with how things ended...but I have no choice. I have to do this for Regan._

“Okay,” David said. “I’ll do my best to find him. And if you need anything else…”

“I won’t hesitate to call. Thank you, David and thank Mary Margaret for me. I’ll call you later,” she replied, smiling.

They hung up and Regina sighed, letting her phone drop to the couch. She knew she was going to have to face some truths she had been running from for over six years on top of everything that was happening to Regan. Fatigue settled into Regina’s bones and she sighed, remembering advice to keep up with her own self-care so she could keep going and helping her children through this time.

She stood and headed to the bathroom, deciding a good soak in the bathtub was just what she needed before the hectic schedule of doctors and treatments and school began again.

* * *

 

Regina woke early the next morning to talk to her sister, Zelena, in London. She explained that Regan’s leukemia had returned and Zelena gasped. “I’m so sorry, Regina. I really hoped she had beaten it,” she said.

“Us too,” Regina replied. “They’re doing another round of chemo so once again I’ll have to pull back on my duties…”

“No worries. I’ll explain everything to the board. You do what you have to do and don’t worry. I have everything under control,” Zelena assured her.

Regina frowned. She and her sister had always had a contentious relationship, fueled by their mother’s twisted desire to pit them again each other in endless competition while growing up. They both had excelled at different sports (Zelena excelled at lacrosse while Regina was a champion equestrienne), extracurricular activities (Zelena in the drama club and Regina in student government as well as the debate team), and academics. Both had attended prestigious colleges (Princeton for Zelena, Harvard for Regina) and had joined their family’s international business. Zelena moved to London to oversee their European divisions and had developed an accent Regina found appropriately obnoxious for her older sister while she stayed behind to run the American division. She had also been made CEO once their mother retired, something that had annoyed Zelena to no end, so Regina wondered if Zelena took some delight in Regina being out for so long and having then to step in for her.

(She knew Zelena took no delight in Regan’s illness. For all her sister’s faults, she was a devoted aunt to Regan and Henry).

“Thank you,” Regina finally forced out. “There is one other thing.”

“Oh? What is it?” There was something hopeful in her voice and Regina wondered if she was thinking Regina was just going to turn everything over to her.

In her dreams.

“Regan is going to need a bone marrow transplant. The more people who get tested, the more likely we are to find a match. Especially if there’s a genetic relationship. Would you consider getting tested?” she asked her sister.

“Of course,” Zelena replied, voice softer now. “You know I would do anything for Regan. I’ll get in touch with my doctor here and see what I would have to do.”

Regina breathed out in relief. “Thank you, Zelena.”

“Of course. Tell Regan that her Aunt Zee is rooting for her and I’ll send her and Henry a package soon.”

“I will,” Regina said, thanking her sister yet again. They exchanged some business news before ending the call. It seemed all her ducks were starting to line up to find a donor for Regina. There was still just one person to ask, if David could come through and find him.

She both wanted him to do so and not to.

_This is for Regan_ , she reminded herself. _Just focus on that._

* * *

 

Regan was checked back into the hospital and given a bed in a brightly lit and decorated room in the pediatric oncology ward. The walls were painted with different Disney characters and this time, Robin Hood and his friends looked over Regan as she received her treatments to finally beat the cancer inside her.

Henry was once again enrolled in a private school in Boston and he was glad to be reunited with his friends from kindergarten.  Ashley Boyd, the young woman who had cared for Henry whenever Regina had been at the hospital, had thankfully been able to resume her old position and took good care of the boy until Regina could get home.

It struck Regina how odd it was that they fell back into their old routine so easily and she wished it hadn’t been so. She wished her children hadn’t had so much upheaval in their young lives so far and prayed that once this was done, they wouldn’t have to experience anything like it for a long, long time.

She had given a DNA sample for testing to see if she was a match for her daughter in order to donate bone marrow. Henry had insisted on doing it as well but Regina was able to convince him that he was too young to donate. While he was disappointed, he was buoyed by Regina’s insistence that he helped Regan in many more ways and so was his sister’s superhero. He replied by telling her that Regan was his and it absolutely melted her heart.

Dr. Ludgate confirmed that he had received a sample from Zelena, sent by her doctor in London, and that a few of their father’s relatives had also reached out to send samples as well. It had surprised Regina, who had never been close with her father’s family--they hadn’t approved of his marriage to her mother and Cora had done everything possible then to keep them at arm’s length. She wrote each person a thank you card and sent them off, wondering if this would be the start of a change in their relationship.

Regina received a Facebook invite to a Bone Marrow Testing event which was set up by Mary Margaret. Belle had volunteered to let them use the library as a testing space and Granny was providing refreshments for everyone who showed up. Dr. Whale and a few other hospital staffers were manning the testing booths while a volunteer from the donor organization would be there to provide more information about their registry. The entire town seemed energized to help Regan and Regina never felt more connected with her tiny town.

She also felt more confident that they would find a donor for Regan. Maybe they wouldn’t need Robin after all, especially since David hadn’t found anything almost two weeks later. She had given him as much information as she remembered about Robin but had warned it had been almost seven years. Everything but his birthday could’ve changed by that point. David, though, remained positive that he would be able to find something.

Regina still felt conflicted about that.

* * *

 

It was going on their third week in Boston when Regina got another call from David. Her heart pounded in her chest as she answered her phone. “Hello?”

“Regina, I have good news,” he said. “It took some work but I found Robin Locksley.”

She sucked in some air as her heart stopped. “You did?”

“Yes and there’s even better news. He’s in Boston.”

It felt like time had stopped and she continued to struggle to breathe. “He is?”

“Yeah. He’s a construction worker and I got some information off the union website, which helped me track him down further,” David said. “I have his address and phone number if you want.”

“Yes, please,” she said, her hand shaking as she pulled out a pen and pad. “Go ahead.”

She wrote down the information David gave her and thanked him for it. “Give my love to Mary Margaret. I promise to call her soon.”

“I will. And Regina? Good luck with Robin,” he said before ending the call.

Regina nodded, staring down at the nine digits on the paper. Taking a deep breath, she punched them into her phone and pressed the call button before her courage failed. She held the phone up to her ear and waited as it rang.

It went to voicemail and she sighed in relief, though she knew she had to leave a message. “Robin, it’s Regina...Mills. Look, I know it’s been a long time but I need to talk to you. It’s important. An emergency really. Can you meet me at the Starbucks across from the Children’s Hospital on Longwood tomorrow, say eleven o’clock? You don’t have to call me back--you can just text me your answer. I really hope you can, Robin. Please.”

She then left her phone number and hung up, her stomach twisting from her nerves. It was now up to Robin.

A few hours later, she got a text from him:

_Ok. I’ll be there._

* * *

 

Regina sat in the coffeehouse, choosing a table with a clear view of the door. She sipped at her coffee, wondering if Robin looked different from the last time she saw him. Would she even recognize him? Would he recognize her? Her hair was shorter than when they had last seen each other, though it was still longer than she had been wearing it at the request of Regan, who had wanted to play with her mother’s hair since hers was so short.

She also wondered if he would change his mind and not show up. Or if he had been planning on not showing up and just wanted to leave her waiting for him just like she had left him waiting for her. It would’ve been poetic justice.

A few minutes before eleven, the door opened and Regina straightened up. While his hair was graying at the temples, it was still the same shade of blond she remembered and still as thick. She saw a few strands fall into his eyes and he brushed them back, just like he always used to do back then. He had grown something of a beard, though she classified the hair covering his strong jaw as scruff than a proper beard. He wore a black coat to ward off the early fall chill that had descended on Boston and had a familiar blue scarf wrapped around his neck. She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought that he had kept one of her few gifts to him in their short time together.

He spotted her and she waved. When he nodded, she lowered her arm and held her breath, watching as he approached. Robin grasped the chair across from her, looking down at the coffee cup there. “Is someone else joining us?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I got that for you. I’m sorry if your order has changed…”

“Not really,” he said, picking up the cup as he sat down. He looked it over before shrugging. “I’m surprised you remembered.”

“I remember a lot,” she said softly.

He paused as he sipped his coffee before putting the cup down. “I’ll be honest, I almost turned you down. But curiosity got to me since I couldn’t imagine what kind of emergency would cause you to finally call me after seven years.”

“I know I hurt you,” she started but he cut her off with a wry laugh.

“That’s an understatement,” he said. “You went home for Christmas and never came back, Regina. You didn’t answer your cell phone, you didn’t return emails...and then a couple months later, I see a wedding announcement. You couldn’t even break up with me properly. You just...ghosted me.”

She gripped her coffee cup tighter, knowing he was right but that there was far more to the story. “I’m sorry, Robin.”

“I don’t want apologies, Regina. I want an explanation,” he said, leaning closer with fire in his blue eyes.

Regina nodded, swallowing. “Daddy died a few days after Christmas. He was in the hospital when I got there and when I mentioned that I wanted to call to let you know, Mother said that if you set foot in town, she would bar me from Daddy’s hospital room. I couldn’t chance not spending his final moments with him.”

“Let me guess--she also made the same threat in regards to the funeral, huh?” he asked, jaw tensing.

“Yes,” she said. “And then they read Daddy’s will...he left the company to me and Zelena as well as a trust fund. Mother, though, was the executor of his will and therefore could decide if we got our inheritance or not.”

He held up his hand. “Please, please don’t tell me you chose money over our love.”

“It wasn’t like that…” she said, weakly. It honestly was exactly that, though. She knew he would see right through any excuses and she needed to be honest. “Okay, maybe it was. I was staring down an uncertain future, Robin. I was used to a life of wealth. I’ve never really had to worry about money or where my next meal was coming from. Being cut off from the company that was essentially mine, from my bank account...I was scared, Robin. So I ran and I left you and I know how shallow that makes me sound, but I chose security.”

“You could’ve trusted me. You could’ve trusted yourself. You were a smart and capable businesswoman, Regina. You could’ve been hired anywhere and I could’ve found a proper job. We would’ve made it if you had just trusted us,” he said. “Let me guess--the man you married was someone _Mother_ approved, wasn’t he?”

“Mother wanted me to marry Leopold Blanchard. She practically was pushing us together at my father’s funeral. Leopold, by the way, was older than my parents and I used to babysit his daughter. The idea of marrying him disgusted me,” Regina replied. “I married Daniel, my high school sweetheart. Mother wasn’t too thrilled with it but there were extenuating circumstances that made her accept it. And why I got married so quickly.”

Robin raised his eyebrow. “Extenuating circumstances? What the fuck does that mean?”

She swallowed as she pulled out her phone, opening a picture of Regan. Regina passed it over to him. “Her name is Regan. She’s six years old.”

He stared at the picture and she could see the wheels turning in his mind, doing the math and figuring things out. The temperature around them dropped several degrees as anger radiated off Robin. He looked up at her, eyes wide. “Is...Is she mine?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “She was born August fourteenth in 2011.”

Robin nearly threw the phone back at her. “So you not only choose _money_ over _love_ , but you’ve kept me from my daughter? Really, Regina?”

“I did what I thought was best. I left that part out--I found out I was pregnant around the time Daddy’s will was read. The fact I had another person to worry about also weighed heavily on my mind, Robin. So yes, I chose money but not over love, but out of love. I chose to provide _my_ daughter the same life and opportunities I had,” Regina said, feeling herself heat up.

His eyes flashed in anger. “So that’s it? You just decided to cut me out of her life? Did I mean so little to you?”

“Of course not. It was just a really difficult decision I had to make. I talked it over with Daniel and he agreed it was for the best. He also offered to marry me so that Mother didn’t try to push me on Leopold before he could realize I was pregnant and lose interest. He was a lifesaver” she said, tearing up at the thought of her late husband.

Robin practically threw her phone back at her and Regina barely caught it before it slid off the floor and broke into a million pieces. His voice had more of a growl in it when he next spoke. “All I’m hearing is that you made a decision about my child with some stranger and didn’t think to contact me. To give us a chance to figure everything out. And now you’re telling me about her? Why? Where is she?”

Tears now spilled down Regina’s cheeks and she swallowed past the lump in her throat as she pointed to the hospital across the street. “She’s there in the oncology ward. She has leukemia and it’s the second time. We thought she beat it last year but it came back. So in addition to repeating the chemotherapy she got last year, her doctor has recommended a bone marrow transplant.”

“Oh God,” he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. He pulled it away. “You need me to be tested to see if I’m a potential match.”

She nodded. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I want to make sure we’ve tapped every resource possible to help Regan. You just have to get tested and if you’re match, then we’ll go over next steps. Otherwise, you never have to hear from me again.”

He let out a loud bark of laughter though it lacked any humor or warmth. “You think that’s it? That I’ll just submit to the test, possibly donate my marrow and then never be heard from again? You’re a fucking piece of work then, Regina Mills...or whatever your last name is.”

“Robin, please,” she pleaded, realizing they were starting to draw attention from the other patrons. She knew, though, that it was best to do it in public. There was safety that way. While Robin never had been violent, he was so angry, she didn’t know what he would do.

“No,” he shot back. “I don’t care. You’ve kept me from my daughter for six years, Regina. If you think I’m just going to disappear now that I know she exists, you’re sorely mistaken. I need to think about a lot of things but I can assure you of one thing--this is not the last time you’ll hear from me. But the next time will probably be through my lawyer. I am telling you now that I intend to sue for custody.”

Before Regina could process everything, Robin stood and shoved his chair back in. “Thank you for the coffee.”

He then headed back out of the Starbucks, leaving her all alone again. She took a few calming breaths as she grabbed a napkin, wiping the tears from her face. Robin was right--she had thought he was going to get tested, maybe donate and then nothing else would ever come from it because that’s how she wanted it to go. She had been foolish to forget that Robin was human and had emotions--that he would want to be a father to the daughter she had kept from him for years.

She rubbed her face and sighed, knowing she had probably fucked everything up.

No, scratch that. She had fucked everything up seven years ago and she was finally reaping the consequences.

Unfortunately, so would Regan and Henry.

Fuck.


	2. The Truce

_I check my palms_  
_The cracks in the sidewalk_  
_My visions and my dreams_  
_I cross all my fingers_

("All My Stars Aligned," St. Vincent)

### Chapter 2: The Truce

It was a few days later when she saw Robin again. She had called Mal, her lawyer and friend, who had sighed after Regina had explained her predicament. “I wish you had called me first. I could’ve put you in touch with a family lawyer who could’ve helped you navigate this minefield you’ve entered,” she said. “I’ll still call my friend who handles family law in Massachusetts. She’ll help you from here on out.” 

Regina had thanked her and then spent the rest of her time worrying. Like now, as she stood outside her daughter’s hospital room. Ashley had brought Henry over and he was busy coloring with his sister, though he struggled since he had to wear latex gloves and a bulky gown over his clothing to prevent contamination. It was one of Regan’s good days and she had had enough energy to get out of bed to do it. Regina smiled at the sight, knowing that no matter what revelations the upcoming weeks may bring, the two would share a bond as strong as if they were really twins. 

“Regina?” she heard Robin ask. She took a deep breath before turning to face him. 

He once again wore the black coat but it was open to reveal a dark blue sweater over what she suspected was a light blue button-down shirt paired with jeans. Once more, the blue scarf was draped around his neck. She had to admit he looked good. 

“You...You got tested?” she asked, her stomach twisting into knots. 

“I did,” he said. “Marian and I agreed that if I could help Regan, I should.” 

Regina felt like she had been punched in the gut. Of course he had moved on and gotten married. She had done that. And Robin was quite the catch, she imagined he hadn’t been single for long after she broke his heart. Not that she cared that he moved. 

“Thank you,” she said. “I appreciate it.” 

He glanced at the window. “Is...Is she in there?” 

Regina nodded and he stepped closer. She pointed to where Regan and Henry were coloring. “There she is.” 

“Oh,” he breathed, leaning against the window and pressing his hand against the glass so he could see her better. His eyes softened. “She’s beautiful.” 

“Yes, she is,” Regina said, admiring both her children yet again. 

She felt Robin straighten up beside her and the coldness that had been in his voice the last time they met was back. “You didn’t mention a son.” 

“This isn’t about Henry.” 

“So they aren’t twins?” 

Regina knew she could answer that one honestly: “No, they are not.” 

“How old is Henry then?” 

She closed her eyes as she answered: “Six.” 

“And they somehow aren’t twins?” 

“Yes.” 

He turned around, leaning against the window as he crossed his arms. “So you’re telling me that he isn’t my son? Or is this some bizarre quest to make it so I don’t sue you for custody of him too?” 

“Well, did you have sex with a teenage delinquent around the same time we had sex?” she asked, raising her eyebrow. “Because that’s who Henry’s birth mother is. He was born the day after Regan and it’s a long story, but Daniel and I ended up adopting him.” 

“Oh,” Robin said, the fight leaving him. He turned back around to look through the window again. “I’ve contacted a lawyer.” 

She swallowed. “I’m waiting to hear back from one too.” 

He sighed. “I don’t want this to be a big fight, Regina. I was hoping we could figure this out civilly. We shouldn’t have to drag Regan into a nasty fight.” 

“We don’t have to,” she snapped at him.

“I’m not going to just abandon my daughter. We both deserve to know each other, whether or not that’s convenient for you,” she told her. 

She sighed, feeling the tears return. “She’s been through so much in her young life. I can’t bear telling her that the man she called father wasn’t really her father. And I’m not ready to tell Henry he’s adopted.” 

“I didn’t create this shitstorm, Regina. You did. This could’ve all been avoided years ago. So don’t make me the bad guy. The only one to blame is yourself.” He glanced at his watch and sighed. “As much as I would love to continue arguing with you, I need to get to work. This isn’t over.” 

“No,” she whispered as he walked away. “I imagine it’s not.” 

* * *

 

Regan got sick the following week. 

It was to be expected--the chemotherapy drugs didn’t distinguish cancer cells from healthy ones. They just eradicated everything, leaving her vulnerable even in the sterile environment of the hospital. Though they took every precautious, she had gotten sick a few times during her first bout with leukemia so it was no surprise it happened during the second. 

Still, Regina panicked when her daughter spiekd a fever and spent most of her time in a restless sleep. The nurses and Dr. Ludgate monitored Regan’s illness as they pumped powerful antibiotics into her. Regina had called up to Storybrooke, knowing Ashley couldn’t provide round-the-clock care to Henry while Regina stayed in the hospital with Regan. Granny came down the next day on the train, insisting she could stay as long as Regina needed. “It’ll give Ruby plenty of experience running the diner. I do eventually want to retire and turn it over to her,” she told Regina. 

Knowing Henry was taken care of, Regina devoted her time to Regan. She hardly left the hospital during Regan’s sickness, sleeping on a cot next to her daughter’s bed. Meals were quick and taken in the hospital’s cafeteria and hse only returned home once to shower and grab fresh clothes. Otherwise she was patting her daughter’s fevered forehead with a cool cloth, holding her hair whenever she was sick and just trying to soothe her as best as possible. 

On the fourth day, Regan’s fever broke and she was alert when she woke up. She took a few sips of water and nibbled some crackers as Regina read her a story. Regan then drifted back to sleep, which seemed peaceful and was hopefully restorative. 

The nurse, a sweet young redhead named Anna, placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go grab something to eat while she’s sleeping?” 

“No,” Regina replied. “I’m not hungry. I’m good here.” 

“You need to keep up your own energy. You’re no good to Regan if you get sick,” Anna replied, keeping her voice light but putting a hint of warning in her words. She then pointed to the window. “Your friend out there says he’s treating.” 

Regina looked up and saw Robin standing in the hallway. He gave her a small smile and waved. She blinked a few times, wondering when he got there, and she stood. Looking at Anna, she asked: “You’ll watch her?” 

“Of course,” Anna assured her, taking the seat Regina had just abandoned. “Enjoy your lunch.” 

Stepping out of the hospital room, Regina removed the surgical garb she had on to stay by her daughter’s side and deposited them in the appropriate bin before turning to the man next to her. Robin looked concerned and she could see worry in his eyes. “How is she?” 

“The fever’s broken and she’s keeping some things down now,” Regina explained. “And she’s sleeping better. That’s always good.”

He nodded. “The nurse didn’t give me specifics but she explained in general terms how cancer patients can easily get sick because the chemo temporarily destroys their immune system.” 

“Yes. That’s why we need to wash our hands, wear the surgical gown and gloves and maybe a mask when we spend time with her,” she said. “But she can still get sick. It’s really why she needs to stay in the hospital. They can intervene quicker that way.”

“Thank god for that,” he said before sighing. “Can I buy you lunch? Please?” 

She eyed him warily but nodded. “Okay. I’ll show you where the cafeteria is.” 

Once they got down there, Robin guided her to a table and told her to sit down so she could rest. It took several minutes after he left her that Regina realized she hadn’t told him what she wanted. But he showed back up with a grilled chicken caesar salad and a cup of strong coffee, placing them in front of her while he kept the ham and cheese sandwich also on the tray. She smiled at the salad. “You remembered.” 

“Of course,” he said. “I remember a lot about you, Regina. I’m not sure if much of it still applies but I took a guess that your food preferences hadn’t changed much.” 

She nodded, opening the lid of the salad and pouring the dressing onto it. Closing it again, she shook up the salad to disperse the dressing before digging into it. “Thank you.” 

“It’s the least I can do. I’ve been watching you take care of Regan and there hasn’t really been anyone to take care of you,” he said, something accusatory in his voice. 

Regina tensed up. “What do you mean by that?” 

He sighed, swallowing. “I’m sorry. I’ve tried to find a way to ask this without sounding like a jerk but where is Daniel during all of this?” 

“I understand,” she said, poking the salad with her fork. “He died two years ago.” 

“I’m sorry,” he replied, placing a comforting hand on her arm. She knew he meant it. 

She swallowed, nodding. “Thank you. His main job was at the stables in town, managing them and giving riding lessons but he also worked part time as a firefighter. Small town, no need for a full time department, you know. I always feared I would lose him in a fire but it ended up being a patch of black ice when he was coming home from his shift at the firehouse. He lost control of the car and crashed into a tree. They told me he died on impact so he didn’t suffer but it was little consolation.” 

Regina paused and he handed her a napkin, which she used to dab her eyes. He watched her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. “You loved him.” 

“I did,” she said. “Maybe not the same way I loved you, but Daniel was my best friend. We may have entered marriage in an unconventional way but we had a pretty conventional marriage. We fought, we made up, we cheered each other on, comforted each other and parented our children. I did love him and we had a good marriage.” 

“I’m glad,” he replied. “And he was a good dad?” 

She nodded. “One of the best. He was nurturing and not afraid to be hands-on with children. Changing diapers, cleaning vomit and spit up, handling baths, cleaning up messes, I could count on him helping me with that. And he loved spending time with the kids, just playing with them or reading to them or just holding them.” 

“Good,” he said softly. He sighed, ignoring his sandwich. “Look, Regina, I’m going to be honest with you. I want to be a part of Regan’s life and I still fully intend to be recognized as her father and to have a relationship with her...but I won’t do anything until her treatment is over and she’s hopefully gone into remission.” 

Hope and relief bubbled up through Regina, warming her better than the coffee she was drinking. “Thank you.” 

“But I was hoping to spend time with her before then. I’ll be whoever you want me to be for now. Old family friend, distant relative, volunteer...just please let me see my daughter. I promise I won’t let her know who I am just yet,” he said, almost pleading with her. 

She felt a tug at her heartstrings and she knew what she had to do. “You were right. I fucked this up a long time ago and I’ve been fooling myself into thinking this won’t be messy. I appreciate your offer and I accept. I’ll let the hospital know that you can spend time with Regan.” 

He took her hand. “Thank you, Regina. This means everything to me.” 

“You’re welcome,” she said, feeling close to tears--though that was probably the exhaustion. “I also don’t want to fight with you anymore. You’re not the bad guy…” 

“Neither are you,” he told her softly. “You’re a mother trying to protect her child and do what you think is best for her. I understand, respect and admire that. I just hope you can respect that I’m a father doing what I think is best as well.” 

“What’s best for her is not to remove her from me,” Regina said, finally voicing the fear that she had been avoiding since pulling Robin back into their lives. “She needs her mother.” 

His eyes widened. “Oh, Regina, I’m sorry if I ever gave you the feeling that I wanted to take her from you…” 

“You said you were going to sue for custody,” she reminded him. “You seemed pretty adamant about that.” 

“Right,” he said, wincing. “That was the anger talking...and even then I was thinking about joint custody. I just want to see her and spend time with her...to be a father. But I’m not going to completely upend her life and take her from the mother who clearly loves and cares for her.” 

Tears once again spilled down Regina’s eyes and she nodded. “Thank you, Robin. I...I think I feel a bit better knowing that.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said, smiling. “Though I think you’ll also feel better once you finish that salad and get a proper rest, yeah?” 

She gave him an annoyed but amused look. “Trying to take care of me?”

“Someone needs to do it. Even supermoms need to eat and sleep,” he said, giving her a pointed look. 

Regina chuckled and dug into her salad again, actually feeling hungry for the first time in days. 


	3. Bonding

_That you'll be someone_  
_That won't be forgotten_  
_What was your question_  
_I've got the answer_

("All My Stars Aligned," St. Vincent)

### Chapter 3: Bonding

She introduced him as “Uncle Robin” to her children, telling them that he was an old friend of hers who had heard about Regan’s cancer and was helping her since he lived in Boston. Regan and Henry embraced him immediately and Regan grew excited for his visits. 

Regina watched him through the window and realized that Robin was a natural father. He was patient with the children and listened to them, remembering every fact both Regan and Henry told him. Robin sat and read to Regan as well as played with her, helping her with the blocks provided by the hospital as he told her about his job as a civil engineer. 

He also would take Regina and Henry out to dinner once Granny went back to Storbrooke and it touched her that he wanted to spend as much time with Henry as he did with Regan. Now that they no longer considered the other to be the enemy, she found that their ability to have easy conversations wasn’t rusty after so many years apart. She listened to him tell Henry about growing up in England and answered some of the questions he had from reading the Harry Potter series. He also told Henry about football and promised to watch a game with the boy soon enough. 

It made her wonder about his marriage, though she tried not to. She couldn’t help but notice that he was spending a lot of time with them and didn’t seem to be in a rush to get back home. A glance at his left hand showed no ring but he still mentioned Marian often enough that it was clear she was someone important to him. Yet she still hadn’t brought herself to ask him about it, choosing to bury it with a lot of questions she had about him but didn’t feel comfortable asking just yet. 

When Regan had been in the hospital for a month, Robin showed up with a large square wrapped in brown paper. Regina raised her eyebrow as she pointed to it. “What is that?”

“A gift for Regan,” he said. “I got special permission to bring this in.”

“Okay. I’ll hold it while you get ready to see her.” Regina took the package and felt around to try to figure out what it was. She could tell it was something that was framed and her heart sped up as she thought what it could possibly be. 

Robin pulled on the surgical gown and donned gloves after washing his hands, turning to pose for her. “Am I suitably covered to visit with our patient?” 

“Just head inside, you dork,” she told him, rolling her eyes. He grinned as he took the package from her, heading into the room. 

Regan sat up, her eyes lighting up when she saw who was visiting her. “Uncle Robin! What’s that?” 

“It’s a present for you,” he said, gently laying it on her lap. “Go ahead. Open it.” 

She glanced up at Regina, who nodded, before tearing into the brown paper. It fell away and she gasped, taking in the beautiful painting of sunflowers inside a walnut frame. “My favorite flowers!” she exclaimed, smiling at him. “You remembered!” 

He grinned. “Yes, I did. I painted this for you so you could have some sunshine here in the hospital.” 

“You painted this?” she asked, staring at him amazed. She glanced back down at the painting. “Cool…” 

“I’ve come to help you hang this up,” Anna said, appearing out of nowhere. She held some command strips and she took the painting from Regan, heading to the wall next to the girl’s hospital bed. 

As Regan told Anna where she wanted it to be hung, Regina leaned closer to Robin. “So you still paint?” 

“I do,” he replied softly. “I realized I could never get a full time work as an artist and I needed something steadier to support my family, which is why I took a job as a construction worker. I still get to work with my hands and outside and the benefits are pretty amazing since we’re union. But I still do art on the side, mostly commissions. There are still a lot of people who prefer painted portraits to photographs.” 

“It’s beautiful. And Regan really loves it,” she said, ignoring the mention of the family he hardly talked about. 

He grinned. “I’m glad. Though I do have another piece of art for her.” 

“You do?” Regan asked, gasping in excitement as she knelt on the bed. “May I see it?” 

“Of course.” He pulled it from his pocket and unfolded it. “It’s from my son, Roland. He hopes you feel better soon.” 

Regan took the drawing, which was a bunch of stick figures. There were two little ones--one with brown curls and another with black curls. Both were holding the hand of a tall stick figure with short blond hair. Robin leaned forward and pointed to each one. “The tall guy is me--I know, perfect likeness, right?--and the brown-haired person is you while the black haired one is Roland. He hopes to meet you one day.” 

“I hope so too,” Regan said. “Tell him thank you for me, please.” 

His grin morphed into a big smile. “I will do that.” 

“Why don’t I put this up too?” Anna asked, taking the picture from Regan. 

Regan then scooted closer to Robin. “Do you have a picture of Roland? Can I see it?” 

“Sure.” He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture. Regina looked over his shoulder as he showed it to Regan. In it, he hugged a young boy a couple years younger than Regan and Henry who had wild black curls and warm brown eyes. He smiled widely, revealing the dimples he inherited from Robin. 

(The dimples Regan also inherited from him). 

“Aww,” Regan said. “He’s cute, Uncle Robin.” 

“I like to think so as well. You’re cute too.” He winked at her and she giggled. 

Dr. Ludgate stepped into the room, smiling widely. “Hello, Regan. How are you doing today?” 

“Good,” she said. “I don’t feel as tired and I’m not feeling sick. And I have a painting of sunflowers to cheer me up.” 

She pointed to Robin’s painting and Dr. Ludgate nodded. “It certainly brightens up the room. Now, Regan, do you mind if I borrow your mother and Uncle Robin for a moment?” 

“Okay,” she said, “but you have to bring them right back.” 

Everyone laughed as Dr. Ludgate promised to do just that. Robin and Regina assured Regan they would be back in a few minutes before following the doctor back out into the hallway, not bothering to shed their surgical gowns and gloves. 

Dr. Ludgate smiled at them. “I have good news. Robin is a match to Regan. So if you’re still okay with donating…”

“Yes,” Robin said, sounding as relieved as Regina felt. “Yes, I do. Just tell me when and I’ll be there.” 

“Well, Regan is responding well to the chemotherapy and her numbers are improving. If she keeps going this way, we should be able to perform the transplant shortly after she finishes the chemo in another month. We’ll just need to decide if we do a harvest or leukapheresis,” Dr. Ludgate said. 

Robin frowned. “What is leuka...leuka…ph...the last one?” 

Dr. Ludgate chuckled. “Leukapheresis is where we would give you a series of shots to encourage the stem cells needed from the marrow to move into your bloodstream. Then it would just be a matter of hooking you up to a machine that would remove your blood and flush out the white cells and return the red blood cells to you. It’s perfectly safe.” 

“And the other option?”

“The one you’re more familiar with. We would put you under general anesthesia and remove the marrow from your hip bones,” Dr. Ludgate said. “It is minor surgery so there would be some recovery involved but it should be no more than a few weeks and the pain is relatively minor. Most of my patients have described it as if they took a fall and landed hard on their hip.” 

Robin nodded. “Okay. Which do you think will work best for me?” 

“I would have to do examine you and maybe get your permission to consult with your regular physician to decide that but I’m leaning toward the harvest over leukepheresis. It’s usually easier to get insurance to cover that,” Dr. Ludgate said. “Though that will most likely be another battle.” 

Regina placed her hand on his arm, knowing the words she was about to say would remind him of their separation. “Money is no problem if I have to pay for it out of pocket for him. Whatever it takes to get my little girl better.” 

“It’ll probably be fine,” Robin said. “I’ve known other guys to have other things one probably would expect to not be covered end up being covered, so I don’t think my insurance is going to be a problem.” 

Dr. Ludgate nodded before growing a bit uncomfortable. “I know this is probably none of my business, but the test results indicated that Robin is a familial match…” 

“Yes,” she said, swallowing. “He’s Regan’s father. She...She doesn’t know though.” 

“It’s a long story,” Robin said, tension in his voice. 

The doctor nodded. “Well, I’ll follow up with you both about the surgery. I’ll let you tell Regan the good news.” 

“Thank you,” Robin said, watching the doctor leave. An awkward silence fell over them as they stood there, staring at each other. 

She took a deep breath and decided to speak first. “I’m sorry if talking about the money made you feel uncomfortable or upset because I left you so I could be wealthy…” 

He sighed. “Don’t apologize. It’s still painful but I can understand why you did it. You want to do anything to get Regan healed. So do I and so I appreciate the offer.” 

“Thank you,” she said, taking his hand. It was a bit odd since two layers of latex separated them at the moment. “Do you want to go tell her the good news?” 

“Yes, I do.” He smiled, revealing the dimples that had made her weak all those years ago when he had shown up to paint her portrait as a gift for her father. They walked hand-in-hand back into the room and she tried to ignore how right it felt.

She had blown her chance years ago and he had moved on. The best she could hope for was friends who could coparent well together. 

Nothing more. 

* * *

 

While Regan was excited about Robin being her donor and the fact there was an end in sight to her treatment, she was more bummed about the fact she couldn’t go trick-or-treating once again. The hospital did their best to cheer up the children and threw a Halloween party for them. Regina bought Regan a Wonder Woman costume and washed it a few times to make sure it was nice and clean for her. She had lost some more weight so the costume hung from her in places, but otherwise, she looked like a proper superheroine. Henry decided to go as Superman, making them quite the pair. 

The absolute best, though, was when Robin showed up with Roland in tow and the little boy was dressed as Batman. After Robin introduced them, Roland smiled up at Regina and held out his bucket. “Trick or treat,” he said in his cute little voice. 

“Well, look at Batman here,” she said, dropping some candy into his bag. “Wonder Woman, Superman, your friend is here.” 

Henry ran out of the room but Regan stayed in her seat, weak from the last round of chemo. She waved from the doorway. “Hi, Batman!”

“Hi, Wonder Woman!” he said, waving back. He then turned to Henry, his eyes widening. “I love your costume!” 

“I love yours, too,” Henry said. “You are an awesome Batman!” 

Roland beamed, his little chest puffing out from pride. “Thank you! Regan looks really pretty.” 

“Aww, thank you, Roland,” she called back. 

Robin knelt down next to his son. “Now, you remember what I said about Regan and the other children, right?” 

Roland nodded. “Yes. They are really sick so I have to be very careful around them and get permission if I want to play with them.” 

“Well, don’t worry, we have plenty of games for all the kids coming to the party so you’ll get to play with them,” Anna said, walking up dressed as Anna from  _ Frozen _ . She smiled at them. “You all ready to head to the playroom?” 

“Regan is going to need a wheelchair,” Regina said softly. “She’s a bit weak today.” 

Anna frowned. “Oh. Most of our wheelchairs are in use but I can see if I can scrounge up one on another floor.” 

“Is it okay if I carry her? I’ll wear a gown and everything,” Robin offered. 

“Okay,” she replied after thinking it over. “It’s not far anyway. Just be careful.” 

He nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ll be extra careful with her.” 

Robin suited up and went into the room, crouching down in front of Regan. “I’m going to carry you to the party, sweetheart, okay?” 

“Okay, Uncle Robin,” she said, leaning toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he easily picked her up, shifting her until she was cradled in his arms. Regina watched as he paused, looking down at her, and she wondered if he was trying to imagine what it would’ve been like to hold her like that when she was a baby. 

He then moved forward, heading out of the room with her in his arms. Robin smiled at them. “Roland, can you take Ms. Regina’s hand as we head down to the party?” 

“Okay, Papa,” Roland said, reaching up and closing his tiny hand around Regina’s. Henry took her other one and they followed Robin and Regan down the hall. 

Robin settled Regan into a chair by a few other children who were able to make it to the party. It brought tears to Regina’s eyes to see them and to see that Regan looked the healthiest out of all of them--though all were too skinny for their sizes, she at least still had some color in her skin and had most of her hair. (Regina had to get a little creative earlier but she was able to hide where a large clump had fallen out and she prayed the chemo was almost over). Despite their appearances, all the children looked excited and happy to celebrate Halloween. 

Anna and the other nurses played games with them as the parents watched. Regina watched Roland and Henry help Regan complete some of the activities, the three laughing and getting along as if they had known each other their entire lives. It certainly brought a smile to her face. 

“Thank you for bringing Roland,” she said to Robin. “He’s definitely your son.” 

“Oh? And how so?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

She grinned as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “He’s certainly a charmer, like you, and he’s very friendly. He’s also very sweet and very caring, just like you.” 

Robin’s smile softened. “He is all of that and so much more. His mother and I have done our best to try to raise him to be considerate of others and to help those less fortunate than him--whether it be money-wise or health-wise, in this case.” 

“Your wife is okay with him being surrounded by so many sick children?” Regina asked, finally daring to ask about Marian directly. 

“She was all for it when I asked her. And she knows that cancer isn’t contagious. She was actually more worried that he would inadvertently make the kids here sick rather than the other way around,” he said. “She works with disadvantaged youth, trying to close the achievement gap and help them get the education they need to succeed.” 

Regina smiled. “She sounds very intelligent and very caring, just like you.” 

He nodded. “She is.” 

“Does she know about Regan? How does she feel about it? No matter how caring she may be, it must be hard to know your husband has another child and is spending a lot of time with her and her mother,” Regina said, frowning. 

Robin hesitated before answering: “Ex-husband. We’re divorced and share custody of Roland. So as long as I’m not giving up any time spent with him-, which I would only do if I was sick, she doesn’t really care who I spend it with. And she’s been a really good support since I found out about Regan. She’s really the one who’s responsible for our truce, reminding me that if we had been able to determine custody and co-parenting without much hassle, then you and I probably could do the same.” 

“Well, I hope I can thank her in person one day,” Regina said, a bundle of emotions filling her at the revelation that he was divorced. She was elated and hopeful at the thought they were both single at the same time yet she then felt awful that she was happy his marriage hadn’t worked out. Regina also reminded herself that it was still unlikely they could ever have another romantic relationship and she needed to be happy with what she had. 

He grinned. “I think that can be arranged. She wants to meet you, Regan and Henry too. And she’s going to be taking me to the surgery, whenever that is, as well as taking me home once I’m done.” 

“I’ll meet her then,” Regina said, trying to pretend the flutter in her stomach was excitement at the thought of the surgery that would heal her daughter. 

“I think you two will like each other,” he said, turning back to watch their children.

She did the same, realizing they were entrenching themselves in each other’s lives again. She wondered if it would last this time or if it would all blow up in her face yet again. 

After all, she was very good at fucking up. 


	4. The Surgery

_I do a dance to make the rain come_  
_Smile to keep the sky from falling down down down down_  
_Collect the love that I've been given_

("All My Stars Aligned," St. Vincent)

### Chapter Four: The Surgery

Dr. Ludgate predicted that Regan would be ready for the transplant around Thanksgiving. Robin underwent evaluations by both his doctor and Dr. Ludgate, getting clearance from both for the harvest procedure. His insurance did cover it and the surgery was scheduled for right before Thanksgiving. 

“Will you be staying with Marian while you recuperate?” Regina asked him after they received confirmation of the date. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm...no. She and Roland are leaving as soon as I’m back home to fly out to California to spend Thanksgiving with her family. I’m staying at my friend John’s. You remember him?” 

“Big guy? Never said no to a buffet?” she asked, pulling up a dim memory of who she believed was John. 

“Regina…” he warned as he tried not to smile. 

She shrugged in response before asking: “So you won’t be alone at all during your recovery?” 

He hesitated again. “John will be spending Thanksgiving with family in New Jersey. I was invited but the doctor doesn’t advise such a long car trip so soon after my surgery. He’s leaving Wednesday and will be back no later than Sunday. So I’ll only be alone for a few days.” 

“No,” Regina said, “you’re going to stay with us.” 

“You need to focus on Regan, not me,” he insisted. “I’ll be fine, Regina. It’s just going to be some lingering soreness. I’m not going to be laid up or anything.” 

She shook her head. “You still shouldn’t be alone. I’m not going to take no for an answer.” 

He grinned. “I’m glad to see you’re still as stubborn as ever.”

“Is that a yes then?”

“Fine,” he sighed. “You win. I’ll stay with you--until John gets back. Deal?”

She smiled, feeling triumphant as she shook his outstretched hand. “Deal.” 

* * *

 

A few nights before Robin’s surgery. Regina lay in bed as she reviewed some financials her company sent over. The quarter was tracking to end strong and she was on course to lead the company to another strong finish--with Zelena’s help, she knew she would have to acknowledge and it made her scowl. Pleased with the report, she closed it and set her iPad aside as her bedroom door opened. 

“Mom?” Henry asked, little face appearing in the crack. “Can we talk?” 

“Of course,” she replied, motioning for him to join her. 

He opened the door and hopped onto the bed, crawling over until he could slide under the covers next to her. HE curled against her side as she wrapped her arms around him. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Uncle Robin,” he said.

She nodded, guessing her children would have questions about his upcoming procedure. “Is it about his surgery? Dr. Ludgate assured us that it is routine and won’t hurt Robin. He might just be sore after, which is why he’ll be staying with us for a week.” 

“Oh. That’s not it though,” he replied. “Is Uncle Robin your boyfriend?” 

“What?” she gasped out, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe. The temperature in the room had also risen several degrees as well. 

Henry tilted his head. “Dad’s been gone for a few years and Roland said his parents are divorced. You two have been spending so much time together so Regan and I thought you might be dating.” 

“Oh,” she said, feeling dumbstruck.

“It’s okay if you are dating,” he said. “We like Uncle Robin and he makes you smile. That makes him a good guy in our book.” 

Taking a deep breath, Regina composed herself as she thought of an answer. “Uncle Robin and I aren’t dating. He’s just an old friend who has been helping us and thankfully matched Regan so he could donate to her.” 

“Do you want to date him?” 

“I...uh...I…” It was such a loaded question. Did she want to date him? Yes. Could she date him? No, she knew that it was not going to happen. So she swallowed and answered: “I just want to focus on Regan and you. The three of us are fine, right?” 

Henry nodded. “We are. But if you ever want to add Uncle Robin into the mix, we’d be cool with it. Just...think about it.” 

“Uh huh. Okay, mister, it’s time for bed. Morning is going to come awfully fast,” she told him, pulling back the blankets. “Good night.” 

He sighed but kissed her cheek. “Good night, Mom. I love you.” 

She softened as she hugged him. “I love you too, Henry.” 

* * *

 

Robin lay on his stomach on a gurney, dressed in a hospital gown as some nurses did final pre-op tests. Regina had hurried from Regan’s room and was relieved she hadn’t missed him before he went in for the procedure. He smiled as she approached. “How’s our girl?” he asked. 

“She’s good,” Regina replied. “She wants me to tell you that she’s sending you all her positive vibes and she can’t wait to see you when it’s done.” 

His smile widened. “I can’t wait to see her either.” 

“You’ll need to rest first,” another woman said, approaching the gurney. She had long dark hair and familiar brown eyes, her skin several shades darker than either Regina’s or Robin’s. Regina knew she was Marian even before the woman introduced herself. 

The shook hands and Marian smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too,” Regina said.

Dr. Ludgate approached them. “Okay, Robin, we’re going to roll you into the operating room where you’ll be anesthetized. Then I’ll go in, harvest the stem cells and patch you back up. It should only be a couple hours and then we’ll put you into recovery until we’re sure you can be released. How does that sound?” 

“It sounds like a plan,” Robin said. 

“Regina and I will be here when you get out,” Marian said, squeezing his hand. “Good luck.” 

Regina followed her lead, squeezing his hand as well. “Good luck and thank you.” 

He nodded and was rolled away from them, past two swinging doors. Regina watched him disappear, her heart lodging in her throat. She knew it was a safe surgery and had assured her children that Robin would be fine several times that week but she was still nervous now that he was actually going through with it. 

Marian gently placed her hand on Regina’s arm. “Come on. You heard the doctor--it’ll be a couple hours. Let me get you some coffee and then we can try to distract ourselves.” 

“Thank you,” Regina said, following the other woman toward the small store that was selling coffee to those keeping vigil in the waiting room. 

Once they had their coffee, they found two chairs next to each other that faced the doors. Regina sipped hers, letting it soothe and warm her as she tried not to think of what was happening to Robin. “He’s going to be fine.” 

“He is,” Marian said. “You and I both know he’s strong and healthy. And very stubborn. He won’t be going anywhere.” 

Regina chuckled. “No, I imagine not.” 

“So, I know how you and Robin ended, but he hardly ever talks about how you began,” Marian continued. “If you don’t mind me prying…?”

“It’ll be a good distraction,” Regina said, resting her cup on the arm rest. “We met when he was living in New York. My family’s company used to have an office there and I was working out of it, running my own division in hopes of taking over when my father retired. I was invited to an art exhibit where Robin was featured. We actually spent the night arguing about one of his pieces and for the life of me, I can’t remember what exactly the fight was about.” 

Marian chuckled. “I met Robin while we were volunteering for Habitat for Humanity. He stole my hammer and I chased him down, tackling him and sitting on him until he gave it back.” 

“I’m starting to sense a pattern,” Regina replied, crinkling her nose. “I was so angry that I went back to the exhibit and continued the argument with him. By the end of that night, he shoved his phone number at me and said that he would rather argue with me over a dinner rather than in the middle of one of the biggest exhibits of his life. Except instead of arguing, we ended up actually having a good time and realizing we had more in common than we thought. We were inseparable after that until...well, you know.” 

“Yeah,” Marian echoed. She was quiet for a moment before she said: “I used to hate you, you know.” 

That surprised Regina and she frowned. “Because I broke Robin’s heart?” 

Marian shook her head. “Because despite breaking his heart, I knew you still had it and I didn’t really.” 

“Is that why your marriage ended?” Regina asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought she played a part of it somehow. 

“No,” Marian assured her. “We just realized we were better as friends than lovers. The intimacy and passion just wasn’t there anymore but it wasn’t anyone’s fault really. It was just easy to blame you at first but then I realized our divorce was for the best. I think we’re closer now that we’re no longer married. I guess because it removed the stress of trying to be intimate and trying to please the other.” 

Regina took her hand. “I’m glad he still has you. And not because you knocked some sense into him regarding Regan.” 

Marian winced. “Yeah, he was livid about that and wasn’t really thinking it through. I just let him vent and then I talked some sense into him. I told him that if Roland was the sick one, what would he want and I think he got it.” 

“I still appreciate it,” Regina replied. “And for being cool about Roland spending time with Regan.” 

“I think it does him good to see children who aren’t as lucky as him. There but for the grace of God,” Marian said, trailing off. “I’m sorry.” 

Regina shook her head. “No, you’re right. I used to think the same way when I saw those commercials on TV. Never did I think one of those children would be mine. And I would never wish it on another child or their parent.” 

Marian nodded. “Besides, even if they don’t know it, Regan is Roland’s sister. I wouldn’t keep them apart if Regan was mine so I’m not going to do that now.” 

“Robin was right,” Regina said, smiling. “I do like you.” 

“Same here,” Marian replied. “So, want to share embarassing stories about him?” 

Regina let out a bark of laughter. “God, yes!” 

* * *

 

A couple hours, Regina’s coffee was gone and her sides were hurting from how hard she was laughing. Marian leaned against her, wiping tears from her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath after the last story she had told about Robin. As they struggled to calm down, the doors opened and Dr. Ludgate strode out into the waiting room. 

They instantly sobered up and both woman stood, hurrying to meet the doctor. Regina’s heart beat wildly in her chest and didn’t slow until she saw Dr. Ludgate’s smile. He nodded at the women. “The surgery was a success. We got enough stem cells to help Regan and Robin is in recovery. Once you two toss those cups, you can go see him.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, holding out her free hand to shake his. “I can’t wait for this to be over.” 

He nodded. “I understand. Now, head on back there and see Robin.” 

Marian and Regina deposited their empty cups in the garbage before a nurse led them to recovery. Robin was still lying on his back and his eyes were closed. The nurse spoke in a low tone: “He’s still coming out from the anesthesia so he may not be totally alert. We’re going to monitor him for a bit longer to make sure there are no side effects but he should be able to go soon. Dr. Ludgate has prescribed some painkillers and antibiotics as a precaution but he should be good to go in a matter of days.” 

“Thank you,” Regina whispered as Marian brushed back some of Robin’s hair. 

He stirred as the nurse walked away, opening one bleary eye. It focused on Regina and he gave her a smile. “Did they get it? Was it enough?” 

She nodded. “Dr. Ludgate has everything he needs to help Regan. Thank you.” 

“Happy to help,” he said, words slurring. “Love her.” 

Unable to resist the urge, Regina leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “She loves you too. Now, get some rest so you can get out of here. Okay?” 

His only response was a soft snore.

She and Marian settled into chairs by his cot, ready to wait for him to be discharged so he could go home. 

* * *

 

Regina got home later that day and Ashley greeted her, keeping her voice low. “Robin is asleep in the guest bedroom. Marian left his medicine and I put them in the guest bathroom’s medicine cabinet. Henry and I managed to get him to eat some soup but he’s mostly been sleeping.” 

“He was operated on,” Regina replied. “I’m sure he’s going to sleep for awhile now.” 

Ashley nodded. “Do you need anything else? I can pick up Henry tomorrow but do you need me to come early and watch the patient?” 

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary. I can go a bit later to the hospital once I’m sure Robin will be fine. Thank you for the offer, though,” Regina said. “Have a good night.” 

She headed toward the guest bedroom, poking her head in. Robin was asleep, just as Ashley had said. The blankets had crumpled up around his legs, leaving his chest exposed. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized he still slept without a shirt and that his job as a construction worker left him still in very good shape. She crept into the room, pulling the blankets back over him. If her fingers happened to graze his chest as she did so--well, it was to be expected, right?

Regina crept back out and closed the door, finding Henry standing there. He frowned at her. “How’s Uncle Robin?”

“Still sleeping. Which is good--it means his body is trying to heal itself,” Regina told him, taking his hand. “So let’s let him sleep for now and I’ll make you something for dinner. Come on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the gift pauses but don't worry--there is lots more to come!


	5. TLC

_That you'll be someone_   
_That won't be forgotten_   
_What was your question_

("All My Stars Aligned," St. Vincent)

### Chapter 5: TLC

The next morning, Regina put Henry on the bus to school. He hesitated on the steps, looking back at her. “You’ll take good care of Uncle Robin?” he asked with doe eyes.

She gave him a soft smile, amazed how much both her children worried about the man. “I will. Now go.”

He boarded the bus and the driver pulled away once he was seated. Regina waved until the vehicle turned the corner before heading back into the house to check on Robin. After all, she had a promise to keep.

She found Robin shuffling out of the guest bedroom, still clad in his pajama pants and he had also donned a shirt. He hardly raised his feet from the ground and she could see him wince with every move. Regina rushed forward to help him, wondering what he was doing. “Here, take me hand.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted, trying to bat away her hand.

She grabbed his hand and held on tight, frowning. “You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

“You’re one to talk,” he snapped. “I remember having to almost tie you to the bed when you had the flu while we were together.”

“Which I will now acknowledge was the right call, though I could’ve done without all the innuendos. The last thing I had been feeling was sexy.” She shot him a look.

He chuckled. “I was trying to cheer you up. And I remember it worked. I got some smiles out of you.”

“Pity ones,” she said, easing him into a chair at her kitchen table. “Now, what can I get you for breakfast?”

“Whatever you want to make me is fine. You don’t have to go out of your way because I had a surgery,” he told her.

She shook her head, opening her fridge. “You had that surgery to save Regan. Of course I’m going to go out of my way for you. Like picking up your favorite sausages.”

Regina pulled out a package and showed it to him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “You didn’t,” he said.

“I did,” she confirmed. “So sit back and I’ll fry you up some sausages and scramble some eggs for you. You still eat those together, right?”

“I do. What about you? I doubt you’ve suddenly morphed into a sausage girl,” Robin said, rubbing his hip.

She shook her head before frowning. “Are you in pain?”

“Just sore,” he replied. “I’ll be fine.”

“Well, after you finish eating, I’ll get you somes of the painkillers Dr. Ludgate prescribed. Those should help,” she said, carefully frying his sausages.

She heard him shift in the chair. “You don’t have to do that. I can take my medicine on my own. I promise you,” he said.

“And I promised both my children I would take care of you. They are both quite taken with you and very concerned about your health,” she told him, glancing at him over her shoulder.

He smiled softly. “They’re good kids, Regina. You’ve done a good job with them. I know it can’t have been easy since losing Daniel.”

Sadness washed over her. “No, no it hasn’t. But I’ve had a good support network.”

“That’s always important,” he said. “From what I’ve seen, you’ve had the entire town rallying around you.”

Regina plated the sausages and turned, raising her eyebrow. “What do you know about that?”

He looked sheepish. “I may have stalked you a bit on social media after you told me about Regan.”

“Oh,” she replied, realizing her Facebook page was just going to be dedicated to Regan and everything Storybrooke was doing for her. It also made sense that he did some research into her life online. She probably would’ve done the same if she had had the time.

She turned back to the stove to make his eggs. “We’re really lucky that Storybrooke has been absolutely supportive of us this entire time. I just wish I knew of a way to pay it back to them.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“Actually, I’ve been thinking of running for mayor,” she said before she could catch herself. She hadn’t told anyone as it was just something she pondered every so often.

He was quiet for a few moments before saying softly: “I think you would be a great mayor.”

She plated eggs for herself and him, adding half a sausage to her plate before heading over to the table. Regina sat down next to him, handing him his plate as she shrugged. “I really don’t have any grand political aspirations. I mean, I don’t want to run for Congress or be president. It’s just...there are rumors that the current mayor will retire rather than seek re-election in a couple years and I thought maybe I could give it a try. Storybrooke pretty much runs itself so it’s not really a fulltime job.”

“I’m already for it,” he told her. “So are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

“Mostly me,” she admitted. “I don’t want to spend too much time away from Regan and Henry. Especially now.”

He covered her hand with his. “You said it would be a few years, right? By then, this whole thing will just be a distant nightmare.”

“I can’t even imagine that now,” she confessed. “I thought we finished all of this last year when they said her numbers looked good. And then we come for a check-up and Dr. Ludgate says the cancer returned. It’s like this nightmare won’t ever end.”

He pulled his chair closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her toward his shoulder. “It is going to end. Regan is going to get the transplant and the stem cells will do their job and make her better. You just have to be positive.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You haven’t been doing this for almost two years,” she said, choking back her tears.

When he tensed up, she expected him to remind her that she had kept him away or else he would’ve been experiencing the same nightmare she had. But instead, he sighed. “I know. Maybe that gives me a different perspective on things? Fresher eyes or something?”

She chuckled. “Maybe. Of course, I’ve always been the glass half-empty side of this relationship and you were always trying to turn me into an optimist.”

“It wasn’t that I was trying to turn you into one. I believed you were an optimist who had just been beaten down by your mother into being a pessimist,” he replied.

“Perhaps,” she agreed.

He fell silent again for a few moments before asking: “Where is your mother, actually? I would’ve thought she’d be here demanding the best for Regan and throwing her name around to get it.”

Regina smiled at the fact he knew Cora Mills so well despite never meeting the women before it dimmed. “Mother...Mother passed away shortly before Daniel died. Her heart gave out.”

“Oh,” he said, sounding strange.

She sighed. “You can say it.”

“Say what?” He was playing dumb and she wasn’t sure if it amused her or annoyed her.

“You can say that you’re surprised she had a heart,” Regina said. “Almost everybody else who went to her funeral did.”

She felt him wince. “Please tell me they didn’t say it to your face.”

“A couple did,” she admitted, recalling the receiving line at Storybrooke’s sole funeral home. “Of course, Leroy Grump never really had much by the way of tact and I think August Booth was trying to be funny to break the tension...Mr. Gold though was definitely just being blunt and had many feelings about my mother, none of them positive. Belle had to hurry him away while apologizing for her husband.”

“The poor thing,” Robin said, shaking his head.

Regina chuckled. “Daniel and I never understood what she saw in him but she’s absolutely in love with him. And he seems to be in love with her though he does seem to get on her nerves and leaves her apologizing more often than not for his behavior.”

“Love,” he replied. “It rarely makes any sense.”

“Yeah,” she answered. It was then it dawned on her how close they really were and she straightened up, pulling away from her. “Well, thank you for that.”

Robin didn’t move, just placing a hand on her knee. “Any time, Regina. I know...I know we didn’t have a great reunion. I had a lot of resentment still pent up and then to find out I had a daughter...well, I wasn’t very kind to you.”

She looked at him, noticing the remorse in his eyes, and softly smiled at him. “It’s understandable, Robin. I hurt you multiple times in multiple ways. You don’t have to apologize for how you felt or how you treated me. I deserved it.”

“Anyway, I’m glad we’ve moved past that and we’re friends again,” he said. “I’m remembering how close we were and how much I enjoyed just talking with you.”

“I’m glad as well,” Regina replied before pointing to his plate. “Now eat your breakfast. You need to get your strength back.”

He chuckled and went back to his breakfast, moving his chair back. They exchanged some small talk as they ate and Regina was struck with the sense of how _right_ it all felt. It was almost like she hadn’t walked out on him seven years ago and that they were a happily married couple sharing breakfast after sending the children off to school.

That wasn’t the cast though and it would never be. So she buried the feeling down and busied herself with cleaning, trying to keep her heart from convincing her that there maybe something there she should explore.

Nothing was there.

* * *

 

Regina got back from the hospital later that night. She found Robin and Henry curled up together on the couch, watching TV together with a blanket wrapped around each other. They both looked up as she entered, greeting her warmly. It gave her a pause, noticing how much they looked like father and son in that moment. Somehow, they even had the same smile, though she wasn’t sure how.

Putting that aside, she smiled at them. “Did you two have dinner?”

“Yes, Mom,” Henry said. “Ashley made us a very nutritious dinner.”

“We saved you a plate if you’re hungry,” Robin said, pointing to the fridge.

She nodded but kept staring at him. “Did you take your medicine?”

“I did. Ashley and Henry were very good at keeping me on schedule,” he assured her, rubbing Henry’s hair fondly.

“Well, we need to get you better,” Henry said. “And I promised Regan. You’re her hero, you know.”

Tears filled Regina’s eyes and she noticed Robin paused, trying to compose himself. When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion. “She’s my hero.”

Henry nodded. “Mine too.”

“So we’re all agreed--Regan is our hero,” Regina said, wiping her eyes. “I’m going to go heat up dinner and then I’ll join you on the couch.”

Henry gasped. “You’re going to eat on the couch? I thought we weren’t allowed to do that unless we were sick.”

“Well, I’m the mom and I’m making an exception right now. Just as long as Uncle Robin promises not to steal any food off my plate,” she said, grinning at the man.

“No promises,” Robin replied, winking at her. “You’re just going to have to take your chances.”

She gave an exaggerated sigh. “I guess so.”

Both Robin and Henry giggled, turning back to the TV. She hurried up to her bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. Regina paused at her vanity, checking her hair. She tried to tell herself she was just making sure the wind outside hadn’t messed it up and she wasn’t preening for Robin. After quickly running her brush through her hair, she headed back to the kitchen to heat up her dinner.

Regina took one side of the couch with Henry in the middle of her and Robin. He pulled some of the blanket over her and then smiled at her. “There you go, Mom. Nice and warm like me and Uncle Robin.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she said, kissing the top of his head. As he turned back to the screen, she asked: “What are we watching?”

“Charlie Brown,” they answered.

Henry grinned. “Snoopy made everyone toast and popcorn for Thanksgiving! And now they’re telling the story of the first Thanksgiving.”

“Ahh, the holiday classics,” she said, leaning back as she dug into the beef stroganoff Ashley had prepared.

As they sat there, watching the show, they somehow ended up getting all closer. Robin rested his arm on the back of the couch and when Regina leaned her head back, she felt the hair on his arms tickle her neck. It felt comfortable and she smiled, deciding not to ask him to move it.

Henry ended up falling asleep just as the special ended. He stretched out over Regina and Robin, with his feet on his mother’s laps while his head rested on Robin’s. She scowled, wondering how she ended up with his feet. But when she glanced over to find Robin gently running his fingers through Henry’s hair, any protests she had died down. She wondered if he always had these fatherly tendencies or if Roland had brought them out in him. It was clear that Marian had primary custody of the boy and Regina guessed that Robin missed having moments like this with his son all the time. So she would let him have them with Henry.

Without Henry as a buffer, they had ended up next to each other. She gave in and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the evening news. Later, she knew Robin would offer to carry Henry to bed and she would have to remind him that he was still healing from surgery. Then she would make sure he took his pills and got into bed before waking her son and taking him to bed.

For now, she was just going to sit there and enjoy how almost perfect the scene was. The only thing missing was Regan but Regina knew her daughter would be home soon.

Then all would be right in her world.

Hopefully.

* * *

 

They celebrated Thanksgiving in the hospital with Regan. Regina made her famous lasagna, which even had Robin’s mouth watering that morning. “I’ve sometimes have had dreams about that lasagna,” he confessed to her.

“I knew you were just dating me back then for it,” she teased him.

He grinned. “It certainly was a plus.”

They toned down the flirting as Henry entered the kitchen and Regina realized with a jolt that it was exactly what they were doing--flirting. It was almost as if they had gone back seven years and resumed their old relationship. Alarms went off in her head as a little voice warned her she was no doubt going to end up with a broken heart if she went down this road.

Once Henry was bundled up in his coat, gloves, scarf and hat, Regina handed him the lasagna tray. “Be very careful with this. I need you to carry it while I help Uncle Robin.”

“Okay, Mom,” he said, looking very serious as he held the tray. He went to stand by the door so that they could all leave once Robin was ready.

Regina knocked on his bedroom door. “Robin? Are you ready? Can I come in?”

“Sure,” he called out and she turned the knob, opening the door.

He stood by the bed, wincing as he struggled to put his coat on. She sighed, striding over to him. “You could’ve asked for help.”

“I thought I’d be fine but my body has other plans. I really thought the soreness would’ve gone away by now,” he admitted with a sigh.

“You had surgery, Robin,” she told him, helping him pull on his coat and then zipping it up for him. “You can’t just bounce back from that.”

He sighed. “No, I guess not. Well, I took the painkiller a few minutes ago so I just have to wait for it to kick in.”

“Is it working? Do we need to ask Dr. Ludgate for something stronger?” she asked.

“No, no. It works fine enough. It’s just waiting for it to kick back in after the last dosage wears off,” he assured her.

She nodded, grabbing the scarf from his bed and wrapping it around his neck. As she tied it, she smiled. “I honestly can’t believe you still have this.”

“It’s my favorite,” he said. “It’s soft, it’s warm, it brings out my eyes...and you got it for me.”

“Which is why I would’ve expected you to have burned it after you learned I got married,” she replied. She then took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s head out before Henry tries to eat that lasagna on his own.”

Robin chuckled, following her out of the room. She motioned for Henry to head out to the car unlocking it and opening the door for him. “You can set the dish down on the seat next to you. Just make sure it doesn’t fall over.”

“Yes, Mom,” he said, buckling himself up.

She nodded and motioned to the front seat as she addressed Robin: “And you sit there. Be careful with the seatbelt and your hip.”

“Yes, Mom,” Robin sassed, winking at her. She rolled her eyes in response as she climbed into the driver’s seat.

The drive to the hospital was a quick one, which was one of the reasons Regina had rented that specific townhouse. She parked in the lot and smiled at Henry. “I’ll grab the lasagna now. You hold Uncle Robin’s hand, okay?”

“Okay, Mom,” he said as everyone unbuckled themselves. Once Robin got out of the car, Henry took his hand and clung to the man as they headed into the hospital.

Regan’s eyes lit up as they entered the room and she smiled brightly. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

“Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart,” Regina said, hugging her daughter since Anna took the lasagna dish from her. She cupped the back of Regan’s head, feeling her silky curls tickle her hand.

Henry climbed onto the bed. “How are you feeling, Regan?”

“Hungry,” she said with a grin. “I can’t wait to have some of Mom’s lasagna.”

“Well, that’s definitely a good sign,” Robin said, rubbing her arm. He stood close to Regina and she could feel the warmth radiating off him. She half-expected him to place his hand on her hip, just like he used to do when they were together.

They weren’t together but every moment they spent in each other’s company seemed to muddy that more and more.

“Uncle Robin!” Regan threw herself into his arms and he easily caught her little body, holding her close as she wrapped thin legs around his torso. She bounced in his arms. “Dr. Ludgate said that he got all the stem cells he needs from you and he can then do the surgery that will make me feel better.”

“Excellent,” Robin replied, grinning.

She nodded before her smile fell and she looked concerned. “Did your surgery hurt?”

“I was asleep for it so I don’t feel a thing,” he said. “Though I have been sore since I woke up. But the doctors gave me medicine for that.”

“Am I hurting you?” she asked, frowning.

He shook his head. “Not at all. You can stay here for as long as you want.”

“Good.” Regan laid her head on his shoulder as he sat down on the bed, still holding her tightly.

As Henry curled up next to him, Regina was struck by how much fatherhood agreed with Robin. He looked at Regan with so much love, she thought her own heart would burst. And he didn’t treat Henry any less despite having only fathered Regan. It was as if he was already preparing to care for both, making her wonder if he would do that just so she could wait to tell Henry that he was adopted. She knew in her heart that it was only right that Robin get a chance to be a father to Regan. Her little girl was smart so Regina hoped it wouldn’t be as confusing as she worried it might be when the time came to tell Regan the truth.

In fact, she wondered if Regan already knew somewhere deep in her heart. She stayed close to him even as Henry told her about everything he was learning in first grade, sitting on Robin’s lap and leaning against his shoulder. It reminded Regina of how Regan would sit with Daniel while he watched sports, just wanting to be close to her father.

“I can’t wait to go back to school,” Regan sighed, looking sad. “I miss it.”

“You won’t be saying that once you have to do _math_ homework.” Henry made a disgusted face and Regina chuckled, knowing her son hated math.

Regan shook her head. “I won’t even complain about homework. It’ll be normal.”

“Oh,” Henry said, realizing everything he took for granted that his sister couldn’t do.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be back in the classroom before you know it,” Robin said, rubbing her back. “And you’ll probably complain about homework anyway. Every kid does.”

Henry crinkled his nose. “It’s awful. I’m glad we didn’t have any last year.”

“You didn’t have any homework?” Robin asked, confused.

As both children shook their heads, Regina smiled. “The school they attended here in Boston believed that kindergarteners shouldn’t have homework just yet--instead, they stressed fun time either filled with physical activity or something that stretched their imagination.”

“That sounds nice,” he said. “Allows them to be kids. I’ll talk to Marian about us choosing a kindergarten with such an emphasis on play for Roland.”

“It’s definitely a plus,” she said with a nod. She did her best to keep smiling but a pang of sadness coursed through her.

It was just another reminder that Robin was tied to Boston while she was most likely going to go back to Storybrooke as soon as Regan was cleared to leave. While it meant working out custody would be difficult--and she’d gladly do it when the time came--it also meant that nothing could happen between her and Robin. Their lives were too far apart and too established now to be successfully merged. No matter how much they flirted or how right it felt when they slipped back into their old routines, she needed to keep her guard up around him.

She couldn’t fall in love with him.

No matter how much it broke her heart.

Anna peeked into the room, grinning at them. “We’re starting to gather for Thanksgiving in the community room. You guys can head down there.”

“Thank you, Anna,” Regina said, glad for a distraction. “Regan, can you walk?”

She looked hesitant, saying: “I can but I really want Uncle Robin to carry me again.”

“Uncle Robin did just have surgery, so I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Regina replied. “But he can hold your hand while you walk.”

“You can make sure I don’t fall over the place like the Scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz,” he told her, winking at her. Regan giggled in response.

Henry moved closer. “Can I hold your other hand? Also help you?”

“Of course,” Robin replied, wrapping his arm around the boy. “I can use all the help I can get.”

Regina stood, smiling at her little family. “Okay, you two help Uncle Robin get to the common room and I’ll follow you. Let’s go.”

They all stood and Robin took each child’s hand, leading them down the hall as Regina was true to her word. She followed them, the smile constantly on her face as she watched each of them skipping by Robin’s side. It was sweet how much they loved him.

Yet it was also concerning. She didn’t know what would happen once they had to return to Storybrooke and there were several states between them. Robin was adamant about being a part of Regan’s life, but would it become tiring for him? Would Roland grow resentful of the time his father was spending with Regan rather than him? Was it possible that Robin was going to have to choose and would pick his son over his daughter? Would Regan have a broken heart?

_Robin isn’t like that_ , a voice deep inside her said. _He has proven to be nothing but a dedicated father who would do anything for his child. He would figure out how to be a father to both Roland and Regan, to make sure they got enough time with him._

“Regina? Is something wrong?” Robin asked, interrupting her musings. She looked up, realizing she almost walked right past the community room. Robin stood in the doorway, watching her with concerned eyes as Regan and Henry went to take their seats at the table with everyone else.

She took a deep breath, forcing a smile on her face. “I’m fine. Let’s go join the others.”

Though he didn’t looked convinced, he didn’t press the issue and she was grateful for that. All Regina wanted to do was have Thanksgiving dinner with her children and the other families in their position. This was a day to forget their problems and just focus on the blessings in their life, so she was going to do that.

Unfortunately, it proved to be more difficult than she hoped as she ended up seat next to Robin. She had expected her children to want to sit next to him and she would then take a seat on the other side of either of them. But Henry wanted to sit next to his sister and Regan wanted to sit next to Robin, leaving the only open seat right next to Robin. She took with a forced smile and he grabbed her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“She’s going to be okay,” he whispered to Regina, motioning to Regan. “Everything is going to work out.”

“I know,” she whispered back, glad that he thought her mood was because of what was going on with Regan and not him. Then she felt guilty that she was more concerned about her relationship with her ex-boyfriend rather than her daughter.

What kind of mother was she?

Anna and a few other nurses called everyone’s attention to them so they could start the festivities. They each spoke about being thankful for every moment and every little victory, especially in the fight they were all fighting. It was very inspiring but Regina still found her mind wandering. She needed to talk about this with someone and made a note to call Mary Margaret the next day. Perhaps her friend would have some insight into the struggle going on in her mind:

Was Robin a blessing or a curse?


	6. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Eva (glindalovesshoes) for looking this over for me!

_All these things, uncaptured, gone or might have been,_  
_In the slow, dull dying of the day_  
_I ponder on these things I've done,_  
_A heart I could have chosen not to break_

("It Was Me," Nerina Pallot)

### Chapter 6: Tensions

“Regina! How was your Thanksgiving?” Mary Margaret asked, voice cheery over the phone.

Regina sighed as she curled up on her bed. “It was good. Would’ve been even better if it wasn’t in the hospital.”

“I know,” her friend said. “How is Regan?”

“She’s probably in the best spirits out of all of us. Her chemo is done so she’s not as tired or sick. And her surgery is scheduled for a couple days, so hopefully we’re done with all of this soon,” Regina said, feeling relief flood her.

“That’s great news, Regina. The sooner she gets better, the sooner you all can come home.”

Regina’s heart sank into her stomach as she said: “Yeah…”

Mary Margaret paused. “Is something wrong, Regina? You sound upset.”

“It’s Robin,” Regina replied.

“Is he threatening to take Regan from you? I thought you were doing better?” her friend asked.

Regina sighed. “We are doing better. That’s the problem.”

There were a few moments of silence before Mary Margaret asked: “How is it a problem?”

“We’re all getting too close. Him, me, Regan, Henry...We’re all bonding, like we’re a family.”

“Still failing to see the problem, Regina.”

“The problem is his life is here in Boston and ours is in Storybrooke. What’s going to happen when Regan’s treatments are done and we can come home?” Regina asked, resisting the urge to bite her thumb. It was a nasty habit her mother always chided her for over the years.

“Well, what do you want to happen?”

Regina sighed. “What I want to happen and what will happen are two very different things, Mary Margaret.”

“Okay,” her friend replied, speaking slowly. “What do you think will happen?”

“Robin will get tired of splitting his time between Roland here in Boston and Regan up in Storybrooke. And that he will chose Roland over her since he’s been a part of his son’s life since the very beginning, leaving him to be an absent father in Regan’s life.”

Mary Margaret hummed. “That sounds like a valid concern. Have you talked about it with Robin?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Mary Margaret drew out the word. “Why not? This sounds like something you two should figure out before Regan gets out of the hospital or at least before she’s cleared to come back to Storybrooke.”

Regina sighed, knowing her friend had a point. “There’s something else.”

“Oh?”

“Robin and I have been getting closer,” she admitted, imagining her friend straightening up in her chair and giving her her full attention after hearing that.

Indeed, Mary Margaret’s voice got perkier as she asked: “You have? Like…?”

“Like if I’m not careful I might fall back in love with him,” Regina replied, curling up with her pillow.

“Would that be so bad?”

“May I remind you about my questions at the start of our conversation? Those would apply if we started up a relationship.”

“Which brings us back to my suggestion to TALK TO HIM.” Mary Margaret practically shouted the last three words.

Regina sat up, frowning. “It’s not that easy, Mary…”

“Yes, it is,” her friend said, cutting her off. “Look, Regina, I’m going to be brutally honest with you, okay?”

“Brutally?” A smile tugged at Regina’s lips as she thought of the soft-spoken and kind schoolteacher.

“Yes, brutally. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know and you feel deeply, with your heart and your entire soul. So, yes, you can feel pain that deeply too. Your mother has made you so frightened to feeling that pain because she told you it was a weakness that could be exploited….”

Regina interrupted there. “She told me love was weakness, Mary Margaret. You know that.”

“Yes,” her friend agreed, sounding testy over being interrupted. “But she was really talking about pain. That someone could hurt you because you loved them and then use that moment of weakness to take advantage of you.”

There was a moment of silence before Regina said: “Why the fuck have I been paying Archie when you could’ve helped me work through that issue so much faster?”

“Archie can help you with a lot more than I can over a cup of tea and you know it,” her friend shot back.

“Fair point but I’m now intrigued with what other revelations your brutal honesty may bring about. Proceed,” Regina said, now more amused than anything.

Mary Margaret huffed. “Thank you. Anyway, you’re trying to talk yourself out of pursuing anything with Robin because it might end in pain, so you’d rather avoid it.”

“I’m trying to protect myself and my children,” Regina argued, her amusement fading away.

“I get that. But pain is part of life, Regina. If you keep trying to protect yourself from it, you’ll miss out on so much. Like possibly a second chance at what was clearly the love of your life.”

Regina bristled at that. “Daniel was the love of my life.”

“We all knew that wasn’t the case,” Mary Margaret said. “He was your first love and he was a very good and loving husband to you, Regina, but from what little you told me about your relationship with Robin...it was different. It was special.”

A pang hit Regina’s heart. “It was…”

“Exactly. I know you love Daniel still and you still miss him, but he would want you to be happy and loved. He would want you to give Robin a second chance and you know it.”

“I do,” Regina allowed, hugging the pillow closer. “He would also want Robin to be part of Regan’s life. He...He spoke to me about it a few times.”

That caught Mary Margaret’s attention, judging by her tone. “Oh?”

“Yeah. He offered close to Regan’s birth to go with me to talk to Robin but I told him that we needed to keep up the illusion that he was Regan’s biological father because of mother.” And the money, she added silently. How she hated the hold her family’s wealth had on her now that she was looking back.

“Okay, that’s one,” Mary Margaret said. “You said a few times.”

Regina sighed. “He also offered once Mother died. He figured that Regan and Henry were so young, it would be easy to integrate Robin into their lives. But I felt too much time had passed and that Robin would be too angry, that it would be best to let sleeping dog lies.”

“You were scared.”

“I just didn’t see the reason to disrupt all our lives,” Regina defended before sighing. “God, am I as awful as I sound?”

“No. You were as confused and scared as you sound.”

Regina scowled. “Can you stop saying the word ‘scared’?”

“Not when it applies,” her friend shot back. “And getting back on track, so you know that Daniel would be okay with you and Robin reconnecting and with him bonding with Regan. So now, you just need to get over your own fears and hangups and talk to Robin. It’s for the best.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Regina replied.

“Hey, you’re the one who called me,” Mary Margaret reminded her.

She sighed. “I know. Thanks for talking this through with me.”

“Anytime, Regina,” Mary Margaret told her, “for any reasons. I’m only a phone call away. So, are you going to talk to Robin?”

“Not just yet,” Regina started.

Her friend groaned. “Come on, Regina. Do I need to repeat my lecture again?”

“No,” Regina replied, testy. “I am going to talk to Robin...after Regan’s surgery, once we know she’s going to be okay.”

“Regina…”

She didn’t let Mary Margaret finish. “I know what you’re thinking and yes, maybe I am putting it off. But I think it’ll be better to have this conversation once we’re not worried about Regan. Let me focus on one thing at a time.”

“Okay,” Mary Margaret said softly. “Just don’t wait too long or you’ll miss out on love. Promise me you’ll talk to him soon?”

“I do,” Regina said, softening a bit as she knew her friend only wanted what was best for her. “Thanks for listening and doling out some needed advice.”

“Anytime, Regina. Give Henry and Regan a kiss for me. And tell Regan that everyone is rooting for her here back home,” Mary Margaret said.

Smiling, Regina replied: “Thank you.”

“And Regina?” Mary Margaret paused and Regina knew she was making sure she had Regina’s full attention before continuing: “Get some rest and take care of yourself. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you soon.” Regina ended the call with Mary Margaret and pulled the blankets over her, closing her eyes in hopes of getting a good night’s rest.

She was going to need it.

* * *

Regan looked so small lying on the gurney. She wore a white surgical gown and with her pale skin, she almost blended in with the sheets. Several wires were already attached to her so that her vitals could be monitored during her surgery. Her brown curls were tucked into a pale yellow cap, hiding that splash of color.

Both Robin and Regina flanked her, each holding her hand. Regina caressed her daughter’s cheek. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“I’m scared,” Regan admitted, her voice sounding so small.

Robin crouched down to look her in the eyes. “I know and that’s perfectly normal. I was scared before my surgery.”

“You were?” she asked, moving closer to him with wide eyes.

He nodded. “But I knew it would make you feel better so I summoned all my courage and did it. And you know what?”

“What?” she asked.

“I was fine. And you’re going to be fine too. You just keep being the brave girl you are, okay?” He smiled at her.

She nodded. “I will, Uncle Robin. Thank you.”

“Mrs. Colter? Mr. Locksley? It’s time for us to take Regan in,” Anna said, emerging in surgical scrubs.

Regan looked at her apprehensively. “You’ll be with me during it?”

Anna nodded with a smile. “The entire time. Okay?”

“Okay,” she said, before squeezing Robin’s hand. “I love you, Uncle Robin.”

He leaned down, kissing her forehead. “I love you too, Regan.”

“And I love you, Mom.” Regan turned to Regina, squeezing her hand.

“I love you too,” Regina said, kissing her forehead as well. “I’ll be right here waiting with your...Uncle Robin.”

Regan nodded and Anna rolled her toward the operating room as Robin moved to stand next to Regina. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. “She’ll be fine, Regina. She’s a strong girl...just like her mother.”

“Why don’t you have a seat in the waiting room?” a nurse asked. “It’s going to be a while.”

“Thank you. Come on,” Robin said, guiding Regina back to the room where she had waited with Marian for his surgery to end.

She pointed to the nearby shop. “Can we get coffee first?”

“You read my mind,” he said. “I’ll even treat to a pastry as well.”

They picked up their coffees and pastries--apple turnover for her, bear claw for him--before settling into seats that faced the doors to the operating arenas. Regina couldn’t remember if they were the same seats she and Marian had occupied during Robin’s surgery but figured it didn’t matter. Just as long as she could see when the nurse or doctor came to tell them their little girl’s surgery was done.

“You almost called me her father,” Robin commented softly. “I know she didn’t pick up on it but I heard the hesitation in your voice.”

Regina swallowed her bite of apple turnover before nodding. “I noticed myself. I mean, you are her father, I’ve always considered you her father…”

“Really?” he asked, sounding confused and bitter.

She nodded, her stomach twisting in knots. “Do you know why I named her Regan?”

“Well, I figured it was because of your love of Shakespeare though I couldn’t figure out why you would name her after one of King Lear’s bitchy daughters,” he replied.

“Yeah, hopefully it’s a long time before she reads King Lear,” Regina said, scrunching her nose. “But I named her that because it sounded like the perfect combination of our names. Robin and Regan rhyme and it’s very similar to my name. I know this sounds trite, but I was trying to honor you as her father.”

He was quiet, sipping his coffee. Then he said in a low voice: “I think you know another way that would’ve honored me as her father.”

She swallowed, nodding. “I do.”

“Look,” he said, “I don’t want to do this here. It’s not the place and our focus should be on Regan. But there is still a lot we need to talk about.”

Regina nodded again. “I know. And we will talk.”

“Good.” He took another sip of his coffee. “Regan is a pretty name. And I think she’ll like your explanation much better than the idea that you named her after a horrible Shakespearean character.”

“God, I hope she never reads King Lear,” she said as Robin let out a little snort. She gave him a little push.

They lapsed into silence, each finishing their pastry as they watched the door. He shifted in his chair, wincing a bit. It drew her attention and she frowned. “Are you in pain?”

“Just stiff,” he replied. “I think I need to move.”

“Do you want to walk around the waiting room?” she asked, holding out her hand.

Nodding, Robin took it and they stood. They walked around the room, hand-in-hand. He chuckled. “Remember when we used to walk like this Bryant Park?”

“Yes,” she said, smiling. “I also remember skating like this in Bryant Park.”

He groaned. “Of course you would bring it up.”

“It was fun,” she argued, trying not to laugh as she remembered the first time he took to the ice. He looked like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time and had swung his arms around wildly, trying to grab onto anything to steady him. It was both hilarious and adorable.

“For you,” he shot back. “You got to watch me constantly fall on my arse.”

She couldn’t help herself and let out a chuckle. “It was amusing. But you did finally get the hang of it. Sort of.”

“You mean I clung to you and always threatened to bring you down with me,” he replied.

“Either way, I loved that night,” she replied. “One of the best of my life.”

They stopped as he turned to face her, smiling. “It was one of the best of mine as well. You know, I never sold that painting.”

“You didn’t?” she asked, confused. “But it was so beautiful. I can’t believe someone snapped it up.”

He bit his lip. “I’m sure someone would’ve. I just never put it up for sale. I couldn’t bring myself to do so.”

“Why?” she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

“I think you know why,” he whispered, laying his hand against her cheek. “It reminded me of you.”

“You painted me a lot. Did you keep all of them?”

He shook his head. “Most of them I sold. And they were some of my bestsellers. Everyone loved you. But that one I couldn’t part with. It was just so magical.”

“It was magical,” she said, feeling a tear leak out of her eye. “It was the night we first kissed.”

Robin brushed away the tear, leaning closer. “I never forgot that night.”

“Neither have I,” she whispered, feeling her eyes close. Their surroundings had faded away and it was almost like they were back in Bryant Park as the snow fell around them. She could almost feel the crisp breeze against her cheek as his lips brushed against hers.

“Mrs. Colter? Mr. Locksley?” Anna called out, breaking the moment. Bryant Park turned back into the sterile waiting room and Regina pulled back, spotting the nurse by the doors.

Composing herself, she stepped away from Robin and headed toward Anna. He followed close behind her, the two eager to get news of their daughter.

“The surgery is over and she came through it like a trooper,” Anna replied. “You can go see her in recovery.”

Regina breathed out in relief. “Thank you.”

“We appreciate everything you’ve done for Regan,” Robin said, once again wrapping his arm around Regina.

Anna nodded. “It’s a pleasure. Now, I have to go see to another patient but I’ll be by to check on Regan soon.”

They thanked her once again and Robin guided Regina toward recovery. “She’s made it through. I told you she was strong like her mother,” he said.

“Yeah,” she replied, smiling. “She is.”

They entered the recovery room and found Regan right by the entrance. Regina and Robin took the chairs by her cot and she leaned forward, playing with one of Regan’s curls. “Maybe now she can finally grow her hair out. She hates it short,” she said.

“Until the summer,” Robin replied. “I’m sure then she’ll want it off her neck to stay cool in the summer heat.”

Regina laughed but shook her head. “After so long with it short, I imagine she’ll just wear it in ponytails or pigtails to get through the summer.”

Regan groaned and opened her eyes, which were unfocused. “Mommy? Daddy? Is that you?”

“Oh,” Regina said softly, unable to look at Robin. “She, uh, thinks you’re Daniel.”

“It’s the anesthesia. I know it made me groggy. It’s okay,” he said, though there was a thickness in his voice that told her otherwise.

She leaned forward to stroke Regan’s cheek. “I’m here, sweetheart, and so is Uncle Robin. Remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” Regan replied, smiling. “Hi, Uncle Robin.”

“Hello there, Princess. I told you it was nothing you couldn’t handle,” he said, taking her hand.

Her head lolled to the side. “I feel sleepy, Mommy.”

“It’s the medicine they gave you so you wouldn’t feel the surgery,” Regina told her. “It’s wearing off but it’ll make you feel sleepy for a bit longer.”

“Okay,” she replied softly.

Robin rubbed her leg. “But your mother and I are going to sit here for as long as they let us.”

“I like that,” she said. “Will you tell me a story?”

“We don’t have any books,” Regina said, feeling awful that she couldn’t give her little girl what she wanted after such an ordeal.

Robin nudged her shoulder. “We can just tell one from memory. What’s your favorite story?”

“Robin Hood,” Regan murmured.

He nodded. “I can handle this. A long, long time ago in a place called Sherwood Forest in the country of England, lived a thief named Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men…”

As Robin relayed the story of Robin Hood, Regina leaned back in her chair. She held Regan’s hand and the two listened to Robin’s smooth voice rise and fall as he spoke. It was a perfectly peaceful moment and for that brief time, they were the family she had denied them the chance to be.

* * *

Though John had returned from New Jersey, Robin had continued to stay with her and Henry. She didn’t want to read too much into it but it was hard not to. It made her heart skip a beat to think that he decided he didn’t want to leave her after all, that he wanted her to continue taking care of her. And it filled her with joy that he also wanted to spend more time with Henry, getting to know the boy better.

However, the downside to Robin staying was that the conversation they needed to have loomed over her like menacing figure. She felt it lurking when they went home after Regan’s surgery and had dinner. Robin didn’t try to bring up the conversation they had put a hold on in the hospital but she didn’t know if it was because he still thought the time wasn’t right or because of Henry.

It ended up being a combination of both.

She learned that the next morning after seeing Henry off on the bus. Robin wandered out of his guest room, dressed in a gray long sleeved shirt and jeans. He sat down at the table and looked at her seriously. “Now that Henry’s gone and we’ve had a good night’s sleep, I think it’s time we talked.”

“Yes,” she said, feeling her stomach twist and turn as she took the seat across from him. “I think you’re right.”

They sat there silently, watching each other. He then sighed. “So when do you plan on telling her?”

“She just got out of surgery and hasn’t been cleared to leave the hospital yet,” Regina replied with a sigh. “You agreed to wait until her treatment was done.”

He nodded. “I know. But at the same time, it’s starting to wind down from what I understand. So I think it’s smart if we have a game plan.”

“Why?” she asked, already feeling tired.

Robin was silent again, rubbing his face, before answering: “Because I’m afraid that if we don’t, it’ll never happen. That once she gets out of the hospital, you’ll claim that it’s too close to Christmas so wait until after the New Year. And then you’ll claim that she needs to get settled back into a normal routine, so wait until we do that. But by then, I fear you’ll be back off to Maine and I still just be Uncle Robin.”

“That won’t happen…” she protested weakly.

“I want to ensure that. I want to have a game plan. I’ll be honest with you, Regina. My lawyer thinks I’m nuts,” he said, passion growing stronger in his voice. “He understands that Regan is sick but he wants me to pursue a lot of technical and legal things while waiting for her to be strong enough to tell her the truth. He wants to start the process to have me legally declared her father in Maine. And then he wants us to start talking custody.”

Regina’s blood froze. She had barely spoken to the lawyer Mal had recommended and it seemed Robin had a whole plan with his. “You promised not to take her away from me.”

“I don’t want to do that,” he said, saying each word slowly. “I want this is be a partnership, Regina. Maybe I got spoiled with how easy things are with Marian, how uncomplicated our custody arrangement with Roland is. But I want that with us. I don’t want to be your enemy. Please don’t make me be that.”

“I don’t want you to be that,” she said, tears pricking her eyes.

He nodded. “Then let’s set a tentative date to tell her.”

“You mean a tentative date to shatter her world,” Regina bit back. “It’s not that easy as scheduling a doctor’s appointment, Robin.”

“It wouldn’t have to be so difficult if you hadn’t kept her from me for all these years!” he yelled. “I won’t lie, it still hurts like hell to know I was cast aside so you could continue living the life of luxury. There are some times I almost believe that you were just some poor little rich girl slumming it with a poor artist, like something out of a movie. And like quite a few movies, you chose to go back to your comfortable life and marry some bland boring rich guy while I was stuck staring at all the paintings of you I had done.”

Tears were pouring down her cheeks now. “I never thought of our relationship as slumming around. And I thought you knew I wasn’t some spoiled rich girl.”

“But weren’t you?” he asked. “In the end, weren’t you really?”

She stood so fast, her chair toppled over. Regina pointed to the door. “Get out. I will not be insulted in my own home.”

He stood as well. “It’s not insults. It’s the truth.”

“Get. Out.” She moved around the table, heading to her room. “You can go stay with John or Marian or by yourself for all I care. Just get the fuck out of my house.”

Robin grabbed her by the arm. It wasn’t forceful enough to hurt her--even as enraged as they both were with each other, she knew he would never do that--but it was enough to stop her. He leaned closer. “We’re not done here.”

She snarled at him. “We are. You said your goal was not to become my enemy but congratulations, you fucked that up. So get out. I’ll send you the contact information for my lawyer and your lawyer can contact him.”

He let her go and she stormed toward the guest bedroom. She felt him following her but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to get his things out of her house--to get him out of it.

“You’re doing this again,” he snapped.

“Doing what?”

He stepped in front of her, forcing her to look him in the eyes. A fire burned there and it both thrilled and frightened her as he continued: “You’re running away because things are getting messy. That’s why you really chose the money over me, wasn’t it? Because it was easier. Because it wouldn’t be messy. God forbid you actually have to deal with conflict.”

“Fuck you,” she spat. “I can handle messy. I navigated growing up with an emotionally distant but controlling mother and a father who didn’t have the backbone to stand up to her, no matter how much he loved me. I have dealt with being forced into a competition with my sister almost every day of my life to get approval and how fucked up our relationship is because of that. I chose to adopt a baby boy despite having just given birth to a daughter of my own because he had no one else to love him and I couldn’t bear to leave him all alone in that nursery when they were ready to discharge me and Regan. I then had to raise the two alone when my husband crashed into a tree and died. And I’ve had to deal with a daughter who has leukemia. You’ve only a few weeks of this. It’s been _months_ for me. You say I don’t do messy? Fuck you, my life is nothing but messy! And I don’t need you making it even _more_ messy!”

He slammed his hand on the dresser, making her jump. Still, she held her ground as he growled: “It doesn’t after to be messy! I just want to be her father!”

“But it will be messy,” she shot back. “My life is in Maine, your life is here in Massachusetts. You may think it will all be fine and dandy, but do you think that you won’t get tired of shuffling between two locations? Of having to split your time between Roland and Regan? That one of them or both will grown resentful of the time you spent with the other? That you won’t be forced to choose between them? Because I know you will chose the son you’ve been there for since before birth over the daughter you just found out you had.”

“Do you really think so little of me?” he asked, sounding hurt as well as angry. “Do you think that I would not make it work? Yes, I realize that I won’t be able to give Roland and Regan the same amount of time. But I will always give them the same amount of love. I will always try to be there for the important events for both of them. I will be their father, no matter what the cost.”

She held her head high. “Well, I guess that’s for the courts to decide.”

He gritted his teeth. “I guess so.”

“So you’ll get the fuck out?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, grabbing his phone. “I’ll text John and see if he can pick me up. And then I’ll get the fuck out.”

She nodded. “Good.”

“I still want to see Regan,” he said, tapping out a message.

“Fine,” she replied. “I’ll let you know when I’m not there so we don’t have to see each other.”

He nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

“Just don’t go today,” she said, pushing past him. “I’ll spend the rest of the day at the hospital to give you plenty of time to pack and leave.”

She didn’t wait for his response. Instead, she grabbed her coat and purse and headed straight for her car, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Regina had only gone a few blocks when she realized she wasn’t dressed to go out. She had on pajama pants and hadn’t done her hair or put on any makeup. Her initial plan had been to take a shower before heading out to the hospital with Robin, but that was all fucked up now. She didn’t know what she was going to do now--she definitely wasn’t going to go home until he was gone, but she couldn’t really go anywhere else. Boston wasn’t a place one just went for a long car ride around, unlike Storybrooke with its quiet country roads through peaceful forests. Perhaps she could stop at a mall and pick up some clothes, changing in the bathroom.

She then spotted a coffee shop that was far enough away from her house and the hospital, promising that no one would recognize her. It was almost empty, so there would only be the baristas to judge her appearance. Feeling it was a good plan for now, she parked her car and headed inside.

After placing her order, her phone dinged. She pulled it out and saw that Robin had texted her. It was just a simple, one line message:

_I’m gone._

“Here’s your coffee,” the barista said, handing her her cup. “Will that be anything else?”

Regina shook her head and paid for her drink. She hurried out to her car, eager to get home and to make herself more presentable. All she wanted to do was see her daughter and try to forget about the morning.

However, when she let herself into the house, it all crashed down on her. The silence surrounded her and she realized the space felt emptier without Robin. She wandered into his bedroom to find all his things gone save for one garment folded up on his bed.

The blue scarf she had given him.

She reached out a shaky hand and picked it up, holding it close to her. Robin’s familiar pine scent wafted up from it and she collapsed onto the bed. Tears rolled down her face right before she hunched over, sobbing into the scarf.

Once again, she had ruined everything. Some things never changed.


	7. Therapy Session

_So the road won't rise to meet me as I go,_  
_And this feckless heart knows no reward_  
_For all my lies, I apologize,_  
_It was me, it wasn't you and now I know_

("It Was Me," Nerina Pallot)

### Chapter 7: Therapy Session

Everything seemed strange without Robin. He had ingrained himself into her life again even after such a short period of time and she found she missed him. She had even taken to sleeping with his scarf, storing it under her pillow during the day so neither Henry nor Ashley saw it. It would only bring up questions she wasn’t ready to answer. Telling Henry that Robin had decided to go stay with his friend had been difficult enough since she had to watch her son’s face crumble in disappointment. 

Anna was already suspicious since Robin was now coming at times when Regina wasn’t at the hospital. It was the grand total of their communication now--just quick confirmations about who was or wasn’t with Regan. And it was enough for Anna to comment on, wondering if there was a reason why the two weren’t visiting together anymore. Regina had stammered out an explanation about changing schedules and Robin needing to rely on his friend for a ride rather than her. 

She was pretty sure the nurse didn’t buy it. 

Regan, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice anything was amiss. She happily told Regina about what she did with “Uncle Robin” whenever her mother wasn’t around. It usually consisted of him reading to her or drawing with her. “He’s really good, Mom,” she told Regina. 

“I know,” Regina said with a shaky smile. “I’ve seen him at work too.” 

“He says he’s going to paint a portrait of me. How cool is that?” Regan said, almost bouncing in her bed. 

Regina chuckled at her daughter’s antics. “It sounds pretty cool.” 

“Do you think he’ll paint you and Henry too?” she asked, kneeling on the bed to look Regina in the eyes. 

“Maybe Henry,” Regina allowed. “I don’t think he wants to paint me.” 

Regan frowned. “Why not?” 

“Because you and Henry are way cuter than me,” she replied, gently taping her daughter’s nose. “People want to see you more.” 

Her daughter clapped her hands on Regina’s cheeks, smushing them. “You are very beautiful, Mom. Everyone would want to see you.” 

Regina pulled Regan’s hands from her cheeks and smiled at her. “You need to lie back down and get some rest. Doctor’s orders, remember?” 

“Right,” Regan sighed, settling back down. As Regina tucked her in, she asked: “When will I get out of here?” 

“Soon, as long as you get plenty of rest. Okay?” she told her. 

Regan nodded. “Okay. I love you, Mommy.” 

“I love you too,” she said, kissing her daughter’s head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She tiptoed out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief, pleased she had managed to sidestep any awkward questions Regan may have had and kept the conversation away from the state of her relationship with Robin. However, she knew it wouldn’t last much longer. Regan--and Henry--were very smart and very perceptive. Sooner or later they would realize something was wrong. 

And she knew that day was going to come faster than she wanted. 

Regina needed to figure things out and figure them out soon. 

* * *

 

Regina sat in her empty house trying not to watch the clock. While she was still at the hospital, Robin had picked up Henry and taken him to a Celtics game. She was glad that her son still had that male presence in his life but now dreaded the moment he returned home because she knew Robin would walk him to the door. Which meant that she would have to actually look at and speak to him for the first time since she ordered him to leave. 

She took a sip of her wine as she wondered what she would say to him when the moment came. Would they end up fighting again? Or would they just say nothing at all? Would Henry notice or would he just race upstairs to go to bed? 

_ You’re a grown woman _ , Regina, she chided herself.  _ You can handle some pleasantries. Thank him for taking Henry and then tell him to have a good night. End of story. _

The doorbell chimed, making her jump as it echoed around her quiet house. She took another gulp of wine for courage and headed to the door, opening it as a blast of late autumn air entered her house. Robin and Henry stood on on her stoop, both wrapped in coats though Regina saw a green shamrock painted on her son’s cheek and he wore a green leprechaun's hat on his head.  

“Hi, Mom!” her son chirped, stepping into the house. He turned and waved at Robin. “Thanks for taking me to the game, Uncle Robin.” 

Robin smiled softly at him. “You’re welcome. Now, you should let your mother wash that off before you lay down or you’ll get the paint all over your pillow.” 

“Why don’t you upstairs and wait for me in the bathroom?” Regina said, gently pushing her son further into the house. 

Henry nodded. “Bye, Uncle Robin!” 

“Goodbye, Henry,” he said. Both he and Regina watched as Henry hurried up the stairs. He then said in a low voice: “Baby oil usually gets that off with no problem. It’s what I use on Roland.” 

“Thank you,” she replied. “And not just for the advice. For keeping your promise to take Henry to the game. He was really looking forward to this game and I know it meant a lot to him.” 

Robin nodded, giving her a steely look. “Of course. I always keep my promises and make time for those I consider important.” 

Well damn. 

She swallowed, understanding the message behind his words. He would be there for Regan, no matter what, because he considered her important. So he would move heaven and earth to accommodate his daughter and son, accepting nothing less. 

“Still, thank you,” she said. 

He opened his mouth, ready to say something but seemed to have thought better of it as he closed his mouth again. After a few seconds, he just said: “Good night, Regina.” 

“Good night, Robin,” she replied softly, watching as he walked away. Once he got into John’s car, she closed the door and sighed. 

She headed upstairs and took out the baby oil. As she wiped the shamrock off her son’s face, Henry told her all about the game. Regina listened with a smile on her face but inside she was conflicted. It was clear Henry enjoyed his time with Robin and that he would really step up to be a father. 

Why then was she still so hesitant to trust him with her children? 

Regina helped Henry change into his pajamas before tucking him into bed. She kissed his forehead. “Sweet dreams, my little prince.” 

“Good night, Mom,” he said, eyes starting to close. “Do you think I can go to the hospital tomorrow and tell Regan about the game?” 

She smiled, rubbing his legs. “I’m sure your sister will love to hear about it. Good night.” 

Once she was certain Henry was asleep, she closed his door and headed back downstairs. She poured herself another glass of wine and went to get comfortable on the couch. It promised to be a long, sleepless night. 

* * *

 

Henry happily climbed onto his sister’s bed, snuggling close to her. “Do you want to hear about the basketball game?” 

“I do,” she replied. “Tell me everything.” 

Regina stood in the doorway, watching her children. She smiled, despite the fact she felt dead on her feet and just wanted to curl up somewhere nice and quiet for a nap. However, she knew her children needed her and so she would fight through it until she could climb into bed that night. 

Anna, though, approached her and motioned for her to follow. Regina did so, frowning. “Is something wrong?” she asked the nurse. 

“No,” Anna told her. “There’s someone here to see you.” 

A knot formed in Regina’s stomach. “Is it Robin?” 

The nurse shook her head. “It’s a Doctor Hopper. He’s gotten special clearance to meet with you in an empty office. I can take you there if you want.” 

“Oh,” Regina said, confused. Why had her therapist come all the way from Storybrooke to see her? She nodded. “Thank you, I’d appreciate it. Let me just tell Henry and Regan.” 

Anna waited as Regina said she needed to go do something but would be back as soon as possible. Both children nodded and assured her they would be fine before Henry continued to give Regan a blow-by-blow of the game he had watched. Assured they were fine, Regina followed Anna to the elevator bank so she could go to the office Dr. Hopper had taken over for some reason. 

Regina approached the office Anna instructed her to go to and she leaned against the door jamb, knocking on the metal there. It caused the sole occupant to look up and he smiled at her as he leaned back in his chair. He was a rather lanky man with neatly brushed red hair and tortoise shell glasses perched on his nose. He wore a dark green sweater over a white button shirt paired with dark brown pants. A large badge that read  **Medical Guest** was pinned over his heart. 

“Regina, hello,” he said, smiling at her.  

One of the downsides of living in a town as small as Storybrooke was that everyone knew everyone else. There was only a small number of people did not return after attending college, settling in the hamlet they grew up in and starting careers as well as families. Now that the older generations who had run the town where either dying or retiring, Regina’s generation was stepping up more and more. It meant that nearly everyone she dealt with had one time been either a schoolmate or playmate. Dr. Archibald Hopper had been a couple years older than her in school but they had been part of student council together, so she considered him almost a friend. It was one of the reasons why she had been so hesitant to see him after Daniel’s untimely death despite the fact that she did need someone to help her through her grief. 

Archie Hopper, though, was a very good therapist. He had an unassuming air around him that made people easily lower their walls around him and open up more to him. This trust was always rewarded with sage advice or a nonjudgmental hand that guided one to the answers they sought out. So while Regina was confused as to why he was there, she was also very glad to see him. 

“Dr. Hopper,” she greeted, closing the door as she entered the room. “What brings you here?” 

He regarded her solemnly. “Your call last night caused me some concern, Regina, and I thought it best that I come see you in person.” 

She frowned, feeling even more confused. “I didn’t call you last night.” 

“Are you sure about that?” he asked. 

Regina opened her mouth to tell him she was but then closed it again, thinking better of it. She had to admit that the night got blurry after putting Henry to bed and she went downstairs to continue drinking. While she woke up in her bed, she had no recollection of going upstairs and the bad taste in her mouth indicated she didn’t brush her teeth before falling asleep. Her head was pounding and she felt disoriented as she stumbled around her room that morning. She had tried to pretend it was because she hadn’t gotten enough sleep but she couldn’t deny it anymore. 

She was hungover. 

“No,” she allowed. “I probably shouldn’t have had that second bottle of wine.” 

He nodded. “I thought that was probably the case because I couldn’t understand you. Is it Regan?” 

“No,” she said quickly. “Regan is doing well. We found a donor and she had the transplant the other week. The doctors are monitoring her numbers but they are already talking about discharging her before Christmas.” 

Archie smiled. “That’s good. We knew that a donor had been found and all Mary Margaret told us was that it was a distant relative…” 

Regina was impressed that Mary Margaret was able to keep Robin’s true identity a secret. She knew, though, that she couldn’t. Because in the end, he was the reason Archie was really in Boston. It was time to come clean. 

“It was Regan’s biological father,” she said softly. 

He nodded. “I know we’ve brushed the subject of Regan’s real paternity before but I’ve never pushed. But is he the reason you called me drunk last night?” 

“Yes,” she admitted with a wince. 

“Do you want to tell me why?” he asked. 

She sighed. “Surprisingly, yes…” 

Regina told him about finding Robin so he could be tested and having to tell him about Regan. “I had never seen him so angry and while I knew he was justified, my own hackles were raised. Especially when he started to threaten to sue me for custody. I was foolish enough to think he wouldn’t do anything. Just get tested, maybe donate and then disappear.” 

“Regina,” Archie said, almost as if scolding her. 

“I know, I know,” she replied, cutting him off. “I was stupid.” 

He frowned. “That type of thinking isn’t allowed in this room either.” 

She sighed, nodding. “Right, right. I wasn’t stupid. I just didn’t have realistic expectations and I probably should’ve gotten some advice before walking into the meeting. I was just too focused on Regan. Which I know you’ll say is understandable but in the end, I caused this mess.”

“Because you reached out to Robin?” he asked. 

“No,” she replied, “because of how I ended it with him all those years ago.” 

Archie leaned back in his chair. “How did you end things with him?” 

“I essentially ghosted him,” she admitted. “I came home for Christmas after we had been together almost a year…” 

“He didn’t come with you?”

She shook her head. “Mother made it absolutely clear that Robin was not welcome at any family events. And I’m ashamed to admit that I didn’t push back. Daddy was also so sick he couldn’t advocate for me too. So...I left Robin back in New York to celebrate Christmas by himself.” 

“You and I both know your mother was a very demanding person and would not have taken well to you pushing back,” he replied. “Did Robin understand that?” 

“I thought he did. He didn’t seem too upset and even said we would celebrate Christmas when I got home. We never did because I never went back to New York,” she said, toying with a loose thread on her pants. 

Archie nodded. “I know your father died shortly after Christmas.” 

“And then we read the will,” she said. “Mother told me I would lose my inheritance and my company if I continued my relationship with Robin. I chose money over him...and that’s hurt him.” 

“You had your reasons.” 

She sniffed. “Rather poor ones. I didn’t even know I was pregnant then. I was just so scared of losing everything and I didn’t trust Robin enough to talk it through with him. I just made the decision to end one of the best relationships I had ever had.” 

“It’s okay that you were scared,” he told her. 

“I should’ve told him the moment the pregnancy test came back positive,” she said. “I should’ve said something. Instead, I kept it quiet and married another man just because I was afraid of Mother. Afraid of what she would do.” 

Archie leaned forward. “You mean disowning you and taking your inheritance away? You were afraid of losing your job and your family. That sounds understandable.” 

“But there were other options,” she said, the realization hitting her. “I just convinced myself there wasn’t but once again, I married another man to get mother from forcing me into a marriage that worked for her rather than marrying Robin.”

Her reasoning for marrying Daniel was to get Mother to back off, knowing she wouldn’t want the perceived scandal of having an unwed pregnant daughter. If Regina had called Robin or sent him a text, asked him to come to Storybrooke, she could’ve married him instead. Mother probably would’ve threatened to disown her but Regina could’ve threatened to go to the press and make sure Mother looked like a complete monster. She had the power and she had misused it. 

Now, they were all going to suffer the consequences--her, Robin, Regan and Henry. 

Archie, though, frowned. “Did you want to marry Robin back then?” 

“Yes,” she said softly. “I did. I was really hoping he was going to propose when I got back. 

“Yet when put to the test, I failed. I chose not to believe in him. I chose not to find a solution that kept him in my life and keep my wealth. I chose a life of comfort rather than a life full of love,” she cried. 

He held out a tissue box to her. “That’s not true. You and Daniel loved each other in your own ways. And your children love you. I can go on and on, but it would all be the same--you are so very loved, Regina.” 

She blew her nose, giving him a weak smile. “Thank you, Archie, but I still can’t help but wonder what my life would’ve been life if I had had the spine to tell my mother to go to hell and to strike out on my own with Robin by my side.” 

“Regina,” he warned. 

She shook her head. “No. It’s the truth. I was just too scared to do anything that remotely resembled a risk and so I broke Robin’s heart and kept his daughter from him. I’m a…” 

“ **Regina** ,” Archie repeated with more force this time. It effectively silenced her and she watched him, unsure what would happened next. 

When he next spoke, his tone was softer. “Follow what I say, okay? Take a deep breath in, hold it for the count of five, and then release it.” 

She did as he said, feeling her heart rate slowing and her head start to clear. He told her to repeat it a few times, having her hold her breath for longer counts until she felt calmer and more composed. Taking a tissue, she dabbed at her eyes as she said: “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “Are you ready to continue?” 

“Yes,” she said, feeling even more tired than when she entered the office. “What’s next?” 

Archie shrugged. “That depends. I take it Robin has re-entered your life and you’ve interacted with him. What’s your relationship like now?” 

“Very, very complicated,” she replied before telling him everything that had happened between her and Robin since that very first meeting in Starbucks. She told him about the accord they had reached and how it had ushered in a new friendship between them. Regina spoke about how she took care of him after his surgery and how he had bonded with both her children. Then she recounted the painful argument they had had, how they had been avoiding each other since and about the night before. 

“He took Henry to a basketball game, dropped him off and when I thanked him for keeping his promise, he pretty much told me that he would always keep them and make time for the children and that I was a fool for thinking otherwise,” she said. 

Archie raised an eyebrow. “He said all that?” 

“Not in so many words,” she admitted, “but I got the message loud and clear.” 

“Are you sure you’re not hearing it through your Mother filter?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “No because this time it’s the truth, not me putting myself down. I was foolish not to trust him, to think he would abandon Regan and Henry when the going got tough. I mean, I’m not going to pretend that having children in Maine and a child in Boston is going to be a cakewalk for him--and I don’t think he thinks that as well--but I’m now more confident that he’ll move heaven and earth to be there for all of them.” 

“And you found this truth at the bottom of a bottle?” 

“No,” she said, giving him a pointed look. “I realized it before I hit the bottom and before I clearly blacked out since I don’t recall calling you.” 

He nodded. “Well, I’m glad you were somewhat sober when you realized it.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Is that some sarcasm I hear, Doctor?” 

“Of course not,” he replied, clearing his throat. “What do you want to do now? In regards to Robin, I mean.” 

Regina sighed. “I think it’s time to take some steps forward. I need to swallow my pride, apologize and actually talk to Robin.” 

Archie nodded, looking proud of her. “That sounds like a good first step.” 

“I know,” she said. “And then after that, I think it’ll be time to tell Regan the truth about who Robin is.” 

“Are you ready for that?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “But Robin was right...again. If we wait for me to be ready, Regan will never learn the truth. And that’s not fair to her or Robin.” 

“And what about Henry?” 

“It’s not fair to him either,” she added. “And before you ask, I’m not ready to tell him he’s adopted. Robin seems fine with pretending he’s also Henry’s father until I’m ready.” 

Archie frowned. “Do you think that maybe it would best to tell him now too? To not pile on more falsehoods?” 

She sighed, rubbing her face. “I don’t know.” 

“I know you have a lot on your mind, but it might be something to consider,” he told her. 

“Okay,” she said, feeling fatigued. “I feel like I need a nap.” 

He checked his watch and nodded. “We’re definitely over our usual hour. So I’ll let you go. I’m staying in Boston overnight, so feel free to call me if you need to talk. Any hour.” 

Regina thanked him and stood, ready to head back to her children. She gave Archie a shaky smile. “Maybe tomorrow you could say hi to Regan and Henry? I’m sure they’d love to see you.” 

“I will be happy to stop by,” he said before giving her a gentle push. “Go. Get some rest. You look ready to fall over.” 

“That second bottle of wine definitely wasn’t a good idea,” she told him and he chuckled as she left the office, heading toward the elevator and the pediatric oncology wing. 

Regina returned to Regan’s room, find her children curled up on Regan’s bed as they read a book together. They both looked up as she entered and they both frowned at the same time. “Is everything okay, Mom?” Regan asked. 

“You don’t look so good,” Henry replied. 

She almost laughed at how she underestimated how observant her children were. Regina approached the bed. “I’m tired. Why don’t we all take a nap?” 

“Okay,” Regan said, placing the book down. She and Henry scooted over, leaving enough room for her to lie between them. Regina did so and they cuddled against her as she wrapped her arms around them. 

They were all sound asleep within minutes. 

* * *

 

Regina lay awake that night, staring at her ceiling. The house was dark, quiet and still enough for her to hear the distant ticking of the kitchen clock. She wondered if the hour long nap she had taken with her children was the reason she was up but then figured it was really because of Robin. He was constantly on her mind, even more so now that she had talked with Archie. 

She finally admitted to herself that Robin was going to be an amazing father to Regan and Henry, if she decided not to tell him the truth about the adoption. Though if she were honest, she believed Robin would still serve as a father figure to her son just because he loved Henry that much. He was also that kind of man--loving, honorable and devoted. She had always known it in her heart and it had done a great disservice to all of them for her to have kept insisting otherwise. For her to just assume he would blow them off the moment things got hard, leaving them to all nurse broken hearts. 

Regina had finally been honest with herself as well. Mary Margaret was right about her trying to avoid pain because she thought it made her weak, because Mother had instilled in Regina and Zelena that you didn’t show weakness. But pain also made them stronger people. She had learned that when Daniel had died and she suddenly had to raise two children on her own. Rather than crumple up or let people take advantage of her, Regina pulled herself up and guided her children through their own grief. They all grew from the experience and Regina knew it was time for her to grow from the pain she had inflicted on both Robin and herself. 

It was time for her to do the one thing she had never truly done--trust Robin. She needed to stop trying to control everything just like Mother, someone she didn’t want to emulate at all, and start trusting that Robin would be there. He had been before she pushed him away and they had worked well together. They needed to continue doing that--she needed to keep doing that. 

Regina made up her mind and picked up her phone from where it lay charging on her nightstand. Her lockscreen--a picture of Henry, Regan and Roland from Halloween--lit up and revealed it was almost three o’clock in the morning. She unlocked her phone and opened her text conversation with Robin, typing up a message for him to read when he awoke in a few hours. 

_ We need to talk. _

She sent the text and placed her phone back down. Rolling over, Regina closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. She had a big day ahead of her and she needed to be well-rested for it. A sense of peace washed over her and she began to drift off. 

Buzzing brought her back and she flipped over, frowning when she found her phone ringing. She picked it up, seeing Robin’s face before answering. “Hello?”

“Is everything okay?” he asked breathlessly, almost panicked. “Is it Regan? Did something happen?” 

“What? No. Regan is fine,” she replied, confused. 

“Henry?” he then asked. 

“He’s fine too.” 

Robin let out a shaky sigh of relief. “Christ, Regina, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said, worried she had already ruined her chance to make things right with him. “I was just lying here, unable to sleep, and I came to a decision so I just sent the text. I didn’t think you were up and that you would get it in the morning.” 

“Oh,” he replied. She expected him to ask her why she was unable to sleep but then remembered the walls she had forced him to throw up between them. 

Regina then cleared her throat. “I would call you if there was something wrong. Promise.” 

“Thank you, Regina.” he said. “So, I can’t sleep, you can’t sleep, why don’t we talk now?” 

She would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so nervous. “This isn’t a conversation to be had at three something in the morning over the phone.” 

“Is it about what I think it’s about?” 

“Yes,” she said. 

Robin was quiet for a moment before asking: “Are you ready?” 

“I’ll never be ready,” she admitted, “but it’s time.” 

“Thank you, Regina,” he said softly. “This means a lot to me.” 

She nodded before remembering that he couldn’t see her. “So do you want to meet up at the Starbucks tomorrow morning? Say around ten?” 

“I have Roland in the morning and have to drop him at preschool around noon. I could meet you for lunch in the cafeteria around one. Then could I see Regan?” he asked. 

“Of course you can,” she replied. “I wouldn’t keep you two apart.”

He hummed. “Just wanted to check. I’ll see you at the hospital, Regina. You should get some sleep now.” 

“You too,” she told him. “Good night, Robin.” 

They ended the call and Regina returned her phone to her nightstand. She then pulled the blankets back over her as she settled down, ready for some sleep. Her eyes closed and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep only a couple minutes later. 

* * *

 

Regina leaned against the doorframe as she watched Regan playing with some of the other children in the wing. They were trying to build the tallest tower possible and it warmed Regina’s heart to see how well her daughter played with others. It also didn’t surprise her that Regan also took something of leadership role. Like mother, like daughter it seemed. 

“Mrs. Colter, just the person I was looking for,” Dr. Ludgate said as he approached her. She walked away from the door and he stopped, opening a folder in his hands. “I just got back Regan’s latest test results and I’m happy to report that her numbers look good. I think it’s time to transition her to outpatient treatment and send her home.” 

Her heart stopped for a moment before happiness flood through her. “Really? She’ll be home for Christmas?” 

“Yes,” he told her, giving her arm a squeeze. “We’ll then continue to monitor her progress and see where we go from there after the New Year.” 

Relief swept through her. “Thank you, doctor. I appreciate it.” 

Dr. Ludgate walked away and she threw her hands in the air, feeling like she had just won an Olympic Gold medal. Her daughter could come home and soon, she knew they would all be able to go home. Perhaps everything could go back to normal sooner than she thought. 

“Regan home for Christmas,” Robin said. “Sounds like an early present.” 

He smiled at her as her high diminished somewhat. She had momentarily forgotten about Robin and how the conversation she knew she had to have with their daughter would change everything. Things would go back to normal, it was just going to have to be a new one that included Robin. 

She didn’t mind that at all. 

“It’s great news,” she finally said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Are you ready to head downstairs for lunch?”

Before he could respond, an excited yell came from the playroom before Regan flew from it and launched herself at him. “UNCLE ROBIN!” 

“Regan!” he said with a laugh, holding her close. “How’s my Wonder Woman doing?” 

She beamed at him. “I’m good. We’re building a tower. Look at it.” 

Robin stood with her on his hip as he looked into the playroom. Regina did the same, seeing a block structure that was now taller than most of the children and so had to be considered complete. It was quite impressive and Regina quickly took a picture of it before it either fell down or was knocked down. 

“Look at that,” he said, bouncing her a little. “You’re a construction worker like me.” 

She giggled as she wound her little arms around his neck. “Are you here to read to me?” 

“Later,” he told her. “I first promised to have lunch with your mum. We have some adult things to talk about.” 

Regan scrunched up her nose. “Boring adult things?” 

“Very boring adult things,” Robin told her. 

She nodded but held on tighter. “Can you take me back to my room? Please?” 

He glanced at Regina who nodded. “Why don’t the three of us go there together? Then you can get your lunch from Anna while Uncle Robin and I go get lunch from the cafeteria. Okay?” 

“Okay, Mom,” she said. She then turned back to Robin, telling him about the imaginary people who lived and worked in the building she and the others had been building. He listened intently, asking her pertinent questions and nodding where it was appropriate. Regina watched the scene with a smile on her face, her heart warming at how good a father he was and how much Regan loved him. She hoped that when they told their daughter the truth, it didn’t hurt the special bond between Regan and Robin. 

Anna greeted them as he placed Regan on her bed. The nurse pulled out the girl’s lunch and placed it on a tray. “I’ll supervise lunch time while you two go get something to eat,” Anna told Regina and Robin. 

Regina nodded. “Thank you. We won’t be long.” 

“Take all the time you need,” Anna told her. “It’s good to see you two together again.” 

She turned back to Regan as Robin motioned for Regina to follow him from the room. They headed down to the elevator, getting on one and pressing the button for the floor the cafeteria was on. Regina then turned to Robin, deciding to make some small talk and save their big conversation until they had their food. “How is Roland?” 

“He’s good,” Robin replied with a smile. “He’s been asking about Regan so I’m hoping I can bring him around here soon.” 

“He’s always welcome. And it sounds like Marian is supportive of him visiting her,” she said. 

He nodded. “Marian firmly believes that Roland should know his sister, even if they don’t know yet of their relationship. And I want the same too.” 

“So why have you hesitated to bring him around?” she asked as the elevator arrived at their floor. They stepped off, heading toward the cafeteria. 

“You know how kids that age are--little germ factories,” he told her. “I was scared he might get Regan sick. And I guess I was nervous about what it would do to him to be around so many sick children--psychologically, that is. I know none of the children are contagious.” 

She nodded. “Well, it makes sense. I make Henry wash his hands rigorously and always wear the protective gear. We can do the same for Roland.” 

“Thank you,” he said. “He’ll be happy to see Regan again. But he’ll probably see her a lot more once she’s home.” 

“It’ll be more welcoming there,” Regina agreed, grabbing a salad as Robin reached for a sandwich. They grabbed a few more things before taking their trays to the cashier. 

As the woman rang them up, Regina motioned to both trays. “I’m paying for all of it.” 

Robin tensed a bit and frowned at her. “I can afford my own lunch, Regina.” 

“I know. And this isn’t about money.” She hesitated before leaning closer, lowering her voice. “I’m groveling here, Robin.” 

His eyes lit up in realization and he looked somewhat amused. “Then thank you for my lunch.” 

She paid and they found a table toward the back that would give them some privacy and quiet to talk. While Robin immediately bit into his sandwich, Regina was too nervous to touch her salad. She needed to get everything off her chest first. 

“I’ve done a lot of thinking lately,” she started. 

He placed his sandwich down, wiping his mouth as he nodded. “I figured from the fact you were texting me at three in the morning. So you’ve been thinking about me and Regan?” 

“Honestly? Everything,” she replied. “I owe you a very big apology, Robin. Over the years, I’ve gone to therapy to help sort through everything Mother did to screw me up. One of things is that I try to control everything because I’m afraid of the unknown. I wasn’t allowed to not have the answers, I wasn’t told that I don’t have to have them. Mother demanded absolute perfection.” 

A dark look came across Robin’s eyes and she shrank back. When he spoke, it was a in low voice: “I am glad I shall never meet your mother because I doubt prison would be good for me.” 

“She wouldn’t have been worth it,” Regina told him, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Anyway, I’ve realized that’s why I chose the money over you. I was scared of not knowing what to do next and of being considered a failure. It was all about me, not you. I loved you, Robin. You weren’t some fling or me slumming. What we had was real.” 

“You just didn’t trust me,” he said, hurt. 

“Only because I didn’t trust me. I didn’t trust that I could pick myself up, that I would be fine even without all the answers. And because I didn’t trust me, I pushed you away. I’m so sorry for that.” 

“Is that also why you didn’t tell me about Regan until now?” he asked quietly. 

“Perhaps,” she said. “Probably. Telling you, even with Daniel’s support, still created so many unknowns. I couldn’t bear it and so I decided to do what was easy for me rather than what was right. And now you’ve suffered.” 

He wiped his hands on his napkin before reaching out to take her hands. “I just want you to trust me, Regina. That’s all I ever wanted.” 

Tears filled her eyes. “I’m going to trust you. It scares me to let go and everything in my head is screaming at me not to be weak, but I know that’s just my mother. This isn’t weakness. Trusting you is going to make me stronger.” 

“So we’re a team?” he asked. 

She nodded, squeezing his hands. “Even if you can’t forgive me, though I hope one day you can.” 

He paused before saying: “I think hearing what you said today is a good start to me forgiving you. Especially if you follow through with your promise to tell Regan the truth about me.” 

“I will,” she reassured him. “I was hoping we could tell her together.”

Robin’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “I would love that. When do you want to tell her?” 

She took a deep breath. “I want to talk to her social work and a therapist on staff--with you--so that we do this the right way. We can set a date with them.” 

“Sounds good,” he replied, squeezing her hands back. “Thank you, Regina.” 

“I want to do this right and I want you involved. I was wrong to have denied you the chance to be her father for all those years,” she said. 

He held up his hand. “No more apologies. For now, I just want to see you eat that salad. Okay?” 

She leaned back, smiling as she opened her lunch. Taking a forkful of lettuce, tomatoes and chicken, she placed it in her mouth and chewed. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she no longer felt the same tension between her and Robin. They still had a lot of work to do together for them to get back to a good place, but she felt confident they had just taken the first steps. 

And this time, she didn’t fear she would mess it up. 


	8. The Truth

_Smile to keep the sky from falling down down down down_  
_Collect the love that I've been given_  
_Build a nest for us to sleep in here_  
_You know it's real_

("All My Stars Aligned," St. Vincent)

### Chapter 8: The Truth

The child psychologist assigned to Regan’s case was young but easily connected with her patients. Due to her small stature, curly blonde hair and affinity for the color green, she was known around pediatrics as Tinkerbell and the children called her “Tink” for short. Regan adored her and always lit up when she entered the room to talk with her, so Regina was confident that she would be helpful in helping tell Regan the truth about Robin.

“Do you have any questions before we do this?” Tink asked, standing with Robin and Regina outside the room they were meeting Regan in. She was inside already, happily coloring away as she waited for her meeting with Tink.

“Are you sure it’s best that Regina do most of the talking?” Robin asked, looking uncertain.

Tink smiled. “Regina needs to handle the first part, where we tell Regan about who you really are. After that, you can say whatever you want and answer any questions she has.”

He nodded. “I can do that.”

“The important thing is to let her get all her emotions out, no matter what they are--anger, excitement, betrayal, and so on. She needs to express them to help process this,” Tink told them.

“Of course,” Regina replied, pressing her hand to her stomach to try to calm her nerves.

Tink placed her hand on Regina’s arm. “I know it’s probably going to be tough, but I’ll be here for you as well.”

“Me too,” Robin said, rubbing her back.

“Are you ready to head in?” Tink asked, motioning to the door.

Regina took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They entered the room and Regan looked up from her coloring, smiling when she saw them all. “Tink! Mom! Uncle Robin! What are you doing here?”

“We want to talk to you,” Tink said, sinking to her knees beside Regan. “So we’re going to need your full attention, okay?”

Regan frowned as she put down her crayons. “Is something wrong? Did the surgery not work? Am I still sick? Do I have to take the yucky medicine again?”

“No, sweetheart,” Regina said, kneeling to take her daughter’s hands. “The surgery did work and Dr. Ludgate wants to send you home really soon. There’s something else we want to talk to you about.”

Robin knelt beside her as Regan looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowed. She let out a wary “Okay.”

“Remember when Aunt Mary Margaret was pregnant with Neal and you asked where babies came from?” Regina asked to start the conversation.

Regan nodded. “You said a mommy and a daddy share a kiss and a special hug where the daddy plants a seed in the mommy that will grow into the baby.”

“Right,” Regina continued. She took a deep breath, which Regan used to cut her off.

“Are you and Uncle Robin going to have a baby?” she asked, hazel eyes wide.

Her question caught Regina by surprise and she opened her mouth before closing it without saying anything a few times. She stared at her daughter, who looked excited as she once again looked between the two adults sitting across from her. Regina knew from Henry that her children thought Robin was her boyfriend but she hadn’t expected Regan to go there when she started talking about babies.

“No,” Robin said, answering Regan at last. “Your mother and I aren’t having a baby.”

Regina swallowed. “It’s about when you were put in my belly. Uncle Robin...Uncle Robin did that, not your dad. He’s your father, Regan.”

She then held her breath and Robin tensed up beside her as they waited for Regan’s reaction. The little girl frowned before standing up, walking over to Regina. She plopped down in her mother’s lap and curled close to her, looking up at her with big doe eyes. “I don’t understand, Mommy.”

Holding her close, Regina began explaining. “Years ago, I lived in New York City and ran a part of the company their for your grandfather, like what your Aunt Zelena does for me in London.

“I met Robin and we fell in love. During that time, he put you in my belly,” Regina continued, rocking her daughter gently now. “But your grandfather got sick and your grandmother wouldn’t let me say goodbye if I brought Robin home to Storybrooke with me.”

“Grandmother didn’t like him?” Regan asked. When Regina shook her head, she scowled. “Grandmother didn’t like _anybody_.”

Regina bit a laugh at the tone her daughter used while a wave of sadness washed over her. She couldn’t even assure Regan that her grandmother loved her because Regina never knew if Mother did love her grandchildren in the end. All she could do was hold her daughter tighter as she said: “No, she didn’t.

“When Grandpa died, Grandmother told me that if I continued to see Robin, I wouldn’t be allowed to take over the company or even work there anymore. So I stopped seeing him.”

Regan frowned. “What about me?”

As she toyed with her lip with her teeth, Regina figured out how best to explain it. “You know how when we plant our garden not all the seeds take root? The same is true when a daddy plants a see for a baby. Not all of them become one and it takes time for the first signs to show up. When I realized you were growing inside me, I had already chosen the company over Robin. Your dad was a good friend and we cared a great deal for each other. He and I decided to get married and he agreed to help me raise you.”

“But why not tell Uncle Robin about me?” Regan asked.

“Sometimes adults make the wrong decision,” Regina answered. “I made a wrong decision and now I’m trying to make up for it.”

She watched as her daughter’s eyes filled up with tears and she sniffed. “But I don’t want a different daddy. I liked my old one.”

Robin shuffled over on his knees, gently turning her to face him. “Hey, hey, hey, I’m not trying to replace your daddy or erase him, Regan. He was...He is your father as much as I am. And I am so grateful to him for loving you, for taking care of you when I could not. He will always be your father and will always be a part of your life. I just want to be in your life as well, to take up where he left off as you grow up.”

“He’s still my daddy?” she asked, tears now running down her cheeks.

“Yes,” he told her. “Families come in all shapes and sizes. Ours is our own and it’s beautiful just the way it is.”

She twitched her lips, unsure if she wanted to smile or not. “Do I have to move to Boston?”

He shook his head. “I am not going to take you from your mother or your brother. You and Henry can come visit me, either with each other or by yourselves, and I’ll come visit you.”

Regan’s brow furrowed and she turned to Regina. “Wait, you’ve said a lot about me but what about Henry? Didn’t Uncle Robin also put him in your belly?”

Taking a deep breath, Regina shook her head as she gently pulled Regan back toward her. “Henry didn’t grow in my belly. He grew in someone else’s belly and when he was born, she realized she couldn’t be the mother he deserved so she put him up for adoption. Dad and I saw the two of you lying side by side in the hospital and knew we were all meant to be a family, so we adopted him.”

“So Henry’s not really my brother either?” Regan asked, tears filling back up in her eyes.

“Yes, he is,” Regina said firmly. “It doesn’t matter that he didn’t grow in my belly with you.”

Robin placed his hand on the girl’s back. “Blood doesn’t make a family, Regan. Love does. Do you love Henry?”

“To infinity and beyond,” she replied, sniffling.

He smiled at her. “Then that makes him your brother. That’s what’s important.”

“Do you love him?” she asked.

“I do,” Robin answered. “He’s as much my son as you are my daughter.”

Regan leaned against Regina, resting her head on her shoulder. “I feel sleepy, Mommy.”

“You used a lot of energy today,” Regina replied, kissing her head. “Why don’t you go take a nap?”

“I can take you back to your room,” Tink offered, standing up and holding out her hand.

Regan frowned, looking up at Regina. “Can’t you tuck me in, Mommy?”

“Of course,” Regina replied, setting her on her feet before standing. She took Regan’s hand. “Let’s thank Tink and then we can go.”

“Thank you, Tink,” Regan said as Regina echoed the sentiments.

Tink gave them a soft smile. “You’re very welcome. Why don’t we talk more tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” Regan replied.

Regina started walking forward, her daughter falling into step beside her. They passed Robin and Regan reached out, taking his hand as well. Wordlessly, he moved with them and the three of them left the room together.

Regan didn’t let go of their hands until they got back to her room. She climbed into bed, pulling out a book and holding it out for Robin. He took it and began reading to her as Regina got her all tucked in.

She was sound asleep before he was even halfway through the book.

They tiptoed out of the room and Regina let out a sigh once they were in the hallway. She looked over at Robin, who continued to watch their daughter sleep. “Well?” she asked softly.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “It wasn’t as bad as I feared but she wasn’t as happy as I hoped. She was in between.”

“It was a lot to process. At least she didn’t tell us she hates us,” Regina replied, the scenario that had kept her up the night before replaying in her mind.

He glanced over at her, frowning. “You were expecting that?”

“Haven’t you learned I’m an eternal pessimist?” she asked, crossing her arms as if protecting herself.

“No, you’re not,” he replied, stepping closer to her. “You’ve just convinced yourself that. You’re really a realist but you decide to have pessimistic tendencies rather than optimistic ones.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying it’s a choice?”

“Yes,” he answered. “All you have to is change your point of view.”

Regina bit back her laughter, amazed at how easy they could slip back into such banter. The walls between them weren’t completely down but she could see that they were slowly lowering. “Maybe I can be an optimist.”

He grinned. “That’s the spirit.”

She held up her hand. “First, I have to get through my talk with Henry. That’s not going to be much easier than the one we had with Regan.”

“No, I imagined not.” He placed his hands in his pockets. “Do you want me to do it with you? So you’re not alone.”

His offer touched her but she shook her head. “I think this is something I need to do by myself. But thank you.”

“Okay, but don’t be afraid to call me if you need me. I’ll come right over,” he told her, squeezing her arm. “Good luck.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

That night, Regina surprised Henry with a freshly baked apple pie after dinner. She let him have it ala mode and he happily dug into the dessert, his little legs swinging back and forth as he ate. Regina sat across from him, sipping at her coffee as she waited for him to finish. The pie and ice cream would hopefully soften the blow of the conversation they needed to have.

She really, really hoped.

“Done,” Henry said, letting his fork fall onto his empty plate with a soft clank. “May I be excused?”

“Not yet,” she replied as she took his dirty plate and fork. “We need to talk.”

He groaned as he sank lower in his seat. “I should’ve known something bad was coming when you let me have ice cream with the pie.”

She grimaced, feeling bad that her children associated her doing something nice for them with her trying to butter them up. That was something she was going to have to change once Regan was out of the hospital.

For now, she turned back to her son and sat down across from him. She took his hands. “I do have something important to tell you.”

“Is it bad?” he asked. “Is it about Regan?”

“Kinda. But before you ask, she’s not getting sicker but getting better. She should be coming home soon.”

Henry nodded. “Good. Then what do you have to tell me?”

Regina took a deep breath and started the same talk about where babies came from she gave Regan. She then told him the story of her ill-fated love affair with Robin and how it ended before telling him: “Dad didn’t put Regan in my belly. Uncle Robin did. And by the time I realized she was there, I had already broken up with him. So Dad and I decided to get married and he agreed to raise Regan as his own daughter.”

“Is that why Uncle Robin was a match for Regan?” Henry asked.

She nodded. “Exactly.”

He then frowned. “So is Regan my half-sister? Because we have the same mom but different dads?”

“Not exactly,” she answered, wincing. “You didn’t grow in my belly, Henry. You grew in some other mommy’s and when you were born, she knew she couldn’t take care of you the way a mommy should. So she gave you up for adoption and Dad and I adopted you as our son.”

Tears ran down his cheeks and he sniffed. “So Regan’s not really my sister and you’re not really my mom?”

Regina cursed herself as she stood up, pulling Henry into a crushing embrace. “I am your mother and Regan is your sister. Blood doesn’t make a family. Love does. And I love you so much, my heart sometimes feels like it would burst.”

“It does?” he asked, voice muffled as his face was pressed into her abdomen as he held on tightly to her.

She knelt down to look him in the eyes as she gently pushed away from him. “Yes. We are family. And that’s now going to include Uncle Robin and Roland.”

Henry gave her a small smile even as tears continued to run down his cheeks. “I’ve always wanted a big family.”

“That’s my boy,” she said, chuckling a bit.

His smile disappeared, though, and he sniffed again. “Wait. Why didn’t my other mom want me?”

“It’s not that she didn’t want you,” Regina replied, hoping she wasn’t lying as she never met Henry’s biological mother. But it was something she believed in her heart, so she continued. “Sometimes, mommies and daddies have babies before they are ready to take care of them. And so they make the difficult decision to let someone else love and care for their child to give them their best chance. It’s not about not wanting you nor did she not love you. She loved you so much, she let you go so you could have a great life.”

“Oh,” he said, thoughtfully. “Is that why Uncle Robin hasn’t been around for Regan and you? He let you go so Dad could love and take care of us?”

She shook her head. “No, sweetheart. What happened between me and Robin was more complicated in that.”

He frowned. “Then what happened?”

Regina told him the same story that she had told Regan earlier. When she finished, he grew thoughtful. “So Uncle Robin has forgiven you?”

“I really hurt him, Henry,” she answered, “but I think we’ve taken the first steps to get there.”

Henry frowned. “But he’s been spending all that time with us.”

“Because of you and Regan. He wanted to bond with you two,” she told him.

“Even though I’m not his son?” Henry asked.

She squeezed his hands. “He still sees you as his son because he loves you as much as he loves Regan. No doubt everything your other mom wanted for you has come to pass--you are so very, very loved, Henry Mills.”

“I love you too, Mom,” he said, hugging her tightly. He then asked: “Do you love me enough for a second piece of pie?”

Regina chuckled. “Nice try, mister. I love you, but you’re still only getting one slice.”

“Worth a try,” he sighed.

She pulled back, smiling. “Why don’t you go get ready for bed? It’s getting late.”

He nodded before growing sheepish. “Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?”

“Of course,” she said, feeling relieved that he wanted to be so close to her still. “I would love that.”

She took his hand and they went upstairs, ready for some cuddles and a good night’s sleep.

* * *

Regina stood outside the room the therapists used for sessions with children, hugging herself as she watched her children through the window. Henry and Regan spoke with Tink, who continued to smile softly at them as she nodded her head at whatever they said. Every so often, her lips would move but Regina had no clue what she was saying. Both children had been in good spirits when she saw them, but she still was nervous about how they were handling yesterday’s revelations.

A warm hand landed on her back and she jumped as she spun around, coming face to face with Robin. He pulled his hand back and frowned. “Sorry. I forgot how jumpy you are when someone invades your space.”  

“It’s okay,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she waited for her heart to slow down. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“We’re in this together,” he reminded her. “Good or bad.”

She nodded and looked back into the room. “I think they’re okay but I’m not too sure.”

“Henry was okay after you told him he was adopted?”

“He was upset,” she told him, “and he wanted to know why his other mother didn’t love him. I told him that she loved him so much, she gave him up so he could have a good life.”

Robin squeezed her shoulder. “That was a good answer.”

She turned around so her back was to the window, not wanting Henry or Regan to see her face. “I think I lied, though.”

He frowned, also turning his back to the window. “Why?”

“I know nothing about Henry’s birth mother. All I know was that she gave birth and left the hospital without him. He laid there in the bassinet next to Regan, cared for by the nurses but all alone. I picked him up and held him, nursing him. One of the nurses said he was to be adopted but the social workers were still working everything out. All of that seems to me like his mother just abandoned him and didn’t make plans to put him up for adoption,” she told him, a tear running down her cheek.

Robin reached over, brushing the tear away. “Did she have Henry in the hospital or drop him off there?”

“She had Henry there,” she replied, “and then she left him.”

“Well, she left him in good hands. So maybe she didn’t plan to give him up before she got to the hospital, but she did so after knowing he was safe and cared for. So there’s a chance the story you told Henry is true,” he argued.

She leaned closer to him, giving him a soft smile. “Thank you. I told you I’m still trying my hand at this optimism thing.”

He chuckled. “I’ll happily be your coach.”

“Thank you,” she said. She opened her arms and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as well.

The door next to them opened and they jumped apart just before Tink leaned out, smiling at them. “Henry and Regan would like you to come in.”

“After you,” Robin said, motioning for Regina to go ahead of him.

She walked into the room, approaching her children. Regina fell to her knees next to them, leaning closer to them. “Are you two okay?”

They both nodded before reaching for her. She pulled them in for a hug and they sat like that for a bit on the floor, just holding each other. Regina kissed Regan’s head and then Henry’s, telling them over and over again how much she loved them.

After a few minutes, Tink cleared her throat and Regina reluctantly let her children go. They stayed close by her as the therapist smiled at them. “Okay, Regan and Henry and I have had a very good talk. They have some questions for both you and Robin that I think you should answer, okay?”

“Okay,” Regina said and Robin echoed it.

Tink nodded and Henry looked up at Regina. “If I want to find the mommy who grew me in her stomach one day, would you be okay with that?”

“Yes,” she replied, wrapping her arm around him and holding him close. “I’ll even help you if you decide to do that.”

He nodded as Regan stood up, walking over to Robin. She sat down in his lap. “Is it okay if I call you Papa like Roland does so I can keep calling my other dad ‘Dad’?”

Robin didn’t answer right away and Regina watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed from him swallowing down his tears. He hugged Regan. “I think that’s a brilliant idea. I would love for you to call me Papa.”

“What about me?” Henry asked from Regina’s lap. “Do I keep calling you Uncle Robin?”

“If you want, but I see you as my son as well. If you want to call me Papa, you can do so as well,” Robin answered.

Henry launched himself from Regina’s arms and into Robin’s. The man hugged both him and Regan close. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too,” Regan said, grinning as she added: “Papa.”

Regina looked away and accepted a tissue from Tink, dabbing at her eyes to brush away the tears. It was a beautiful moment and she was glad it was going so well rather than the nightmare scenarios she had imagined. Maybe there was something about that optimism thing after all…

“Are you and Mom dating?” Henry asked.

Regina turned her head to find Robin staring at the two with eyes so wide, he resembled a deer caught in the headlights. He swallowed again before answering: “No, we’re not.”

“Do you want to?” Regan pressed.

“That’s enough,” Regina said. “Your father and I are friends and coparents. Nothing more. Okay?”

They sighed in disappointment but said they understood. Beside her, Tink smiled. “Is there any other questions you have--that are about Robin being your father?”

“Does Roland know?” Henry asked.

Robin shook his head. “His mother and I are going to tell him this weekend.”

“What do we call Roland’s mother?” Regan asked. “Do we call her Mrs. Locksley? Or something else?”

He glanced over at Regina, who smiled. She could see the panic in his eyes but to her, this seemed to be a simple answer. “We’ll have to talk to her, but I think you could probably call her either Marian or Aunt Marian.”

“Yeah, I think she’d like to be Aunt Marian,” he said, relaxing as he held the children even tighter.

Regan smiled. “I’d like that. And I can’t wait to have another little brother!”

“I’m only a few minutes younger than you!” Henry argued.

“Still older than you,” she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Robin rolled his eyes, separating the two. “Okay, that’s enough. You both are going to get a little brother and I trust you to be good examples for him.”

They grew solemn and nodded. “We will, Papa,” Regan said.

“Promise,” Henry added, “Papa.”

Robin grinned like a madman and it warmed Regina to watch how happy he was from having her children--their children--in his life now that he could be honest with them. She pulled out her phone, snapping a picture to memorialize the moment forever.

“Do you two have any more questions for your parents?” Tink asked them. When the shook their heads, she nodded. “Okay. Now there is still going to be some changes and growing pains as you all become a family. If you ever need to talk to me, just let your mother or father know. They’ll be able to get in touch with me. Okay?”

They nodded again and Regan pulled away from Robin. She walked over to the therapist and hugged her. “Thank you, Tink.”

“You’re very welcome, Regan,” she replied, rubbing the girl’s back as she hugged her. Tink then pulled away. “Regan, Henry, I just need to talk to your parents out in the hallway about boring adult stuff. Okay?”

“Okay,” they said. Henry got up off Robin’s lap so he could stand.

Robin then reached out to Regina. “Need a hand?”

“Thank you,” she replied, taking his hand. He helped her to her feet before they followed Tink out of the room.

They stood in a spot where they could see the children as they went back to coloring but the children couldn’t see them. Smiling, Tink turned to them. “They are taking this pretty well, given the circumstances. Henry has a bit more to process than Regan, but he seems to understand that being adopted doesn’t change how much you love him.”

“Good,” Regina said, feeling relieved.

“I’m not going to say he won’t have some lingering feelings about being adopted and I do think he’ll have some fixation on his birth mother, especially as he gets older,” Tink warned her. “Don’t take that as a rejection, Regina. Henry loves you and knows you are his mother. It’s just…”

Regina nodded. “Human nature. A desire to know where we come from. I get it. It’ll be hard, but I meant it when I told him that I’ll help him find his birth mother when the time is right. I would love to thank her for giving him to us.”

Tink smiled. “Good. And while I do see some growing pains in the future as you all adjust to being a family, Regan and Henry are happy to have Robin be part of the family. In this case, it seems letting them get to know him worked in your favor. They came to love him and so he isn’t seen as some stranger trying to fit himself into your family. He already fits.”

Glancing over at Robin, Regina found that he was smiling widely and his eyes were warm. “I’m glad. I would hate to cause them stress or think that they suddenly hate me.”

“Doubtful that would ever happen,” Tink assured him. “You’ll probably be Regan’s hero for the rest of her life. You save her.”

He swallowed and blinked back a few tears. “I’m just glad I was a match. I love her so much.”

Regina’s heart swelled and she reached over, taking his hand. “You’re a very good father, Robin.”

Tink smiled. “Well, I’m going to let you four go back to Regan’s room and bond as a family. You know how to reach me if you need me.”

“I do,” Regina replied. “Thank you, Tink.”

Still holding Robin’s hand, she turned and entered the room. Regan and Henry looked up, smiling at them. “Are we going back to my room?” she asked.

“We are,” Regina confirmed. “Come on.”

They stood, immediately taking each other’s hands as they approached the two adults. Robin dropped Regina’s hand in order to take Regan’s while Henry held out his hand for his mother to take. She did that and they walked down the hospital hallway together for the first time as a family.


	9. Homecoming

_Come to me my only love_  
_Let’s close up the house for the night_  
_And keep the rest outside_  
_Come to me my little dove_

("Lovey Dovey," The Bird and the Bee)

### Chapter 9: Homecoming

Regan was discharged a few days later. The nurses and doctors lined the halls as Robin pushed her wheelchair down the hall, everyone clapping and cheering for her. Anna hugged her. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I hope I never see you here again,” she said.

“Me too,” Regan replied, “but I still have to see Dr. Ludgate for a little bit, according to Mom.”

Anna nodded. “Another nurse will take care of you then, but don’t worry. She’s really nice. You’ll love her.”

“Thank you for all your help,” Regina told Anna. “We’re going to miss you.”

“You all have a Merry Christmas. And Regan, you keep being awesome.” Anna winked before falling back.

The elevator doors opened and Robin pushed the wheelchair onto it. Regina and Henry crowded next to it, standing beside Regan. They all waved as the doors closed, descending to the lobby so they could load into the car and head home.

“Can we decorate for Christmas once we get home?” Regan asked, bouncing in her chair.

Regina chuckled. “I think you need to get some rest once we get home and then we’ll see.”

“That means no,” Henry whispered to his sister, though it was loud enough for Robin and Regina to hear.

Regan scowled. “I know.”

“We just don’t want to overtax you, sweetheart,” Robin said, squeezing her shoulder. “You’re still getting better and need all the rest you can get.”

She let out an annoyed sigh as the elevator doors opened to reveal the hospital lobby. He pushed the wheelchair toward the doors but stopped just before he reached them. Regan frowned as she turned around. “What’s wrong, Papa?”

“I need to get the car,” Regina said, handing several things to Robin. “Can you make sure they get all bundled up?”

He nodded. “Don’t worry. We’ll all be ready to go out into the cold.”

She hurried out into the cold Boston air, noting the gray sky overhead. It promised snow and she wanted to get her daughter home before the weather grew bad. Regina quickly located her car and started it up, letting it warm up so that she could turn the heat on shortly after Regan got in. The last thing she needed was to catch a cold and end up in the hospital all over again.

Regina pulled up in front of the hospital entrance and before she even undid her seatbelt, Robin pushed the wheelchair out of the building. Their daughter was bundled up in her puffy purple coat and she had a pink beanie and matching scarf on as well. Henry stood next to her, wearing his wool black coat, red-and-gray striped scarf and red hat on. Everyone looked appropriately bundled and she was glad to see it.

The door slid open and Robin told Henry to get in first. “Once you’re all settled, I’ll help your sister in,” he told the boy.

“Okay, Papa,” Henry said, settling into his booster seat. He buckled himself in and gave Robin a thumb’s up.

Robin picked up Regan and carried her to the car, placing her in her booster seat and buckling her in. “You good, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Papa,” she said.

“Good.” He kissed her forehead before closing the door. Robin then climbed into the passenger seat and buckled himself up. “Okay. I think we’re all set.”

Regina smiled, turning on the heat. “Then let’s head home.”

She put the car in drive and pulled away from the hospital. It grew smaller in her rearview mirror and she smiled as it did so. Especially as she could also see Regan in the mirror as well, reminding her that she was leaving with her daughter this time. Relief and joy spread through her as made the turn to head home, pleased this ordeal was almost entirely behind them at last.

* * *

Once they got home, Regina made them all soup for lunch to help them warm up after their quick walk from the car to the house. Snow finally started to fall just as she had pulled up, softly at first but it had picked up intensity as they had eaten their meal. Henry and Regan had then sat by the window to watch the world outside turn white before they curled up on the couch. Both were sleep within seconds.

“I knew she would tire easily,” Regina said with a chuckle as she wiped down the counter.

Robin covered them with the blanket kept on the back of the couch as he chuckled as well. “It’s been a very exciting day.”

“It has,” she agreed before glancing out the window at the worsening snow storm. “Do you need to leave? It looks pretty bad out there.”

He glanced out the window and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “Probably. I should call call John to come pick me up before it gets too bad.”

“Yeah,” she said, resisting the urge to invite him to stay over. She knew he had nothing there that he could sleep in or change into in the morning, nor any toiletries. They also were still slowly rebuilding their relationship and she doubted they were back to that point again.

So she watched as he called his friend, who said he would be there in ten minutes. Robin put on his coat and grabbed his hat and gloves, ready to run out once John texted that he was there. He sat at her kitchen table, his phone in front of him but his attention on the children asleep on the couch.

“Will you tell them I said goodbye?” he asked softly. “And that I will see them in a couple days?”

“I will,” Regina replied. “Where are you going tomorrow?”

He glanced at her. “Marian’s. We’re telling Roland, so I may be bringing him over next time depending how it goes tomorrow.”

“He’s always welcome here,” she told him. “Marian is welcome here too.”

Robin smiled at her, laying his hand over hers. “Thank you. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

She smiled back at him, her heart beating faster the longer his hand stayed over hers. They stared at each other and she tried to find something else to say. Her mind, though, had gone blank.

His phone buzzed, breaking the silence and their eye contact. Removing his hand, Robin picked up his phone. “John is here.”

“Get home safe,” she said, following him as he headed for the door. “Text me when you get there, please.”

Robin smiled as he paused by the door. “I will, Mom,” he teased.

She gave him a bemused look before coming to an awkward pause. Regina didn’t know how to say goodbye--did they just shake hands? Hug? Kiss his cheek? Or just stand there looking as awkward as she felt?

Robin, though, made the next move and gave her a hug. “Have a good night, Regina. Stay warm and I’ll talk you soon.”

He pulled away and stepped out into the blowing snow. The cold chilled her immediately but she stood there, watching as he climbed into John’s sedan. Once the car pulled away, she closed the door and locked it as she wondered if she would ever stop feeling awkward around Robin. She just wanted to be comfortable around him again and to have a good relationship with him.

The question was--could she let herself do that?

* * *

The doorbell echoed around the house and she hurried toward the door, opening it to reveal a smiling Robin. He held Roland’s hand as the little boy stood next to him, hopping from foot to foot. Roland beamed up at her. “Hello, Aunt Regina!”

“Hi,” she said, glancing up at Robin with the unasked question in her eyes.

He seemed to understand it as he shrugged. “May we come in?”

“Of course,” she said, standing aside. “I just ask that you leave your boots right by the door so you don’t track snow and salt into the house.”

“Salt?” Roland asked, confused. He looked down. “I thought all the white stuff was snow.”

The adults chuckled and Regina crouched down to look him in the eyes. “It is. There is a special kind of salt called rock salt that we throw down to help melt the snow and keep the sidewalks from icing over. It then sticks to everyone’s shoes, though.”

“Oh,” he said, nodding. He looked up at his father. “Will you help me take off my boots, Papa?”

“Of course. Let’s get inside so Aunt Regina doesn’t freeze,” Robin said, winking at her.

They stepped inside and she closed the door, glad to finally keep the cold weather out of her house. She took Roland’s and Robin’s coats from them and hung them up as the Locksley boys took off their boots. When she turned back around, Roland stood right in front of her, grinning. “Can I see Regan and Henry now, please?”

She chuckled. “Yes, you may.”

“Remember what I told you,” Robin said. “Even though Regan isn’t in the hospital anymore, she’s still getting better and we need to be careful around her. Okay?”

Roland nodded solemnly. “I’ll remember, Papa.”

“Come on,” Regina said, taking his hand. “They’ve been eager to see you all day.”

She led him to the living room, where Regan and Henry sat on the floor with several puzzle pieces placed out before them. Most were still in a pile between them as they tried to find where each went to create the picture of a Christmas tree depicted on the box cover. Both looked up as she approached and they greeted Roland. He released her hand and raced over to them, yelling: “I’M YOUR BROTHER!”

“We know,” Regan said as he knelt next to Henry. “And we’re excited about it. Right, Henry?”

He nodded before handing Roland a puzzle piece. “Want to help us put this family-sized puzzle together?”

“Yes!” Roland exclaimed, bouncing on his knees. He started to look for the spot his piece fit into as Henry and Regan grabbed pieces of their own.

Regina caught Robin’s eye and motioned to the kitchen. He nodded, following her into it and accepting her offer for a cup of coffee. “Just a dash of milk and some sugar, please,” he said.

“I remember,” she replied with a soft smile. As she waited for the coffee to brew, she turned to face him. “So, things went well with Roland, I see.”

He shrugged. “I don’t think he quite understands everything but he does get that Regan and Henry are his brother and sister. That’s all that matters if you ask me.”

“It is,” she said. She then glanced over at Roland. “So...Aunt Regina?”

“Yeah, that caught me too. Marian and I didn’t discuss what he would call you with him. My best guess is that he overheard us talking when I told her how the children wanted to call her ‘Aunt Marian.’ She’s fine with that and I guess Roland figured you would then be Aunt Regina. We can change it if you want.”

She shook her head, quick to assure him: “No, no. It’s fine. I’d love to be his Aunt Regina.”

He grinned back at her. “Great.”

“And I’d love for Marian to come by one day,” she continued, turning to pour his coffee. She prepared it just as he liked, handing him the mug. “We should all get to know each other.”

“I’ll talk to her. I think she’d love that,” he replied, thanking her for the coffee.

Regan ran into the room and stopped next to Robin. “Sorry, Papa, that I didn’t say hi.”

“It’s okay,” he told her, putting her on his lap. “You were having fun with your brothers. Are you done with your puzzle?”

She shook her head. “I just wanted to come give you a hug.”

“I love hugs,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him tightly and he rocked her. “I love you, my girl.”

“I love you too, Papa,” she said, her voice muffled as she had her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Regina’s heart melted as she watched the scene, sipping at her hot tea. She watched as Robin and Regan talked for a bit before he sent her back to help her brothers finish her puzzle. He smiled as he followed her retreating form, looking absolutely in love.

She remembered when he used to look at her like that and doubted he ever would again. It was something she was still coming to terms with, if the sadness filling her was anything to go by. Regina knew she would accept it eventually and it wouldn’t hurt that much one day. She just didn’t know when.

“Regina?” His soft voice interrupted her brooding. Robin’s face came into focus and he was watching her with concerned eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she lied, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Do you want to move into the living room? We’ll probably be more comfortable in there. And you can spend more time with the children.”

He nodded, standing. But he didn’t move, still studying her. “I also want to spend time with you too, Regina. I don’t expect you to disappear every time I come over. We’re parenting together, right?”

“Right,” she told him softly.

“Good,” he said, motioning to the living room. “Then let’s go spend time with our children and with each other. Okay?”

She nodded. “I’d like that.”

Regina started to walk out but he stopped her, talking to her in a low tone. “I know things aren’t the greatest between us and we both have equal blame for that. But I want us to rebuild our relationship, Regina. I still care about you and I don’t want us to be this awkward for the rest of our lives.”

“I don’t want that either,” she admitted. She looked up into his warm blue eyes. “I still care about you too.”

He smiled softly. “Then let’s be friends, yeah?”

She wanted to shout that she didn’t want to be just friends, that she wanted so much more with him, but she restrained herself. They needed to be friends before they could be anything else, if that was in the cards for them. So she swallowed, nodding. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” He placed his hand on her back. “Come on, let’s go see how that puzzle is going.”

They walked into the living room together, their bodies almost as close as the children’s. Roland was practically on Henry’s lap as he and Regan tried to find where the piece she held went. Both had their tongues sticking out as they studied the scene and then the puzzle piece.

Robin stopped and Regina looked back at him, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said, looking dazed. “It’s just...I know they’re siblings but seeing them together now, I can really _see_ it. You know?”

She nodded, understanding him. After all, she had seen it back on Halloween when he first brought Roland to the hospital. “It’s quite something, huh?”

“Yeah,” he replied, smiling. “It is.”

“Find it!” Roland declared, pointing a spot. Regan gasped and placed the puzzle piece inside it before they high fived each other.

He looked up at Robin. “Look, Papa. We’re almost done with the puzzle.”

“I see. I can’t wait to see what it looks like when it’s done,” Robin replied, moving toward the couch. “Aunt Regina and I will sit here and watch you.”

Roland nodded as Robin sat down, patting the cushion next to him. “Come on, Aunt Regina, you can see the whole puzzle from here.”

She gave him a look as she sat down next to him, sipping her tea. Most of the puzzle was completed and she was proud of how well the children were all working together. “It looks amazing so far. I can’t wait to see it when it’s done.”

“It looks like something I would paint,” he mused.

“Outside with lots of trees? Definitely up your alley,” she said. “It amazes me that you tend to end up in cities.”

He laughed. “Yeah, me too. But the art scene was in the city and now the construction projects are too.”

“Well, maybe one day you’ll finally live in the woods,” she said, resting her hand on his knee.

“We live near the woods,” Regan said, never taking her eyes off her puzzle. “Before I got sick, Mom would take us walking there all time.”

He glanced at her and Regina felt her cheeks heat up. “She did?” he asked.

“We got exercise and some fresh air,” she explained. “The woods were more peaceful than the park.”

Henry looked up, frowning. “You said that you liked the woods because they reminded you of someone special.”

“Oh?” Robin leaned closer to her. “Did they?”

She was caught. Robin no doubt remembered that her special place with her father was the stables, so she couldn’t say they reminded her of him. The children knew she didn’t mean Daniel and clearly would call her out on that. She was busted--he had to know she went to the woods because they reminded her of him.

Her children, though, picked up on the awkward moment. Regan’s eyes widened and she smiled. “They remind you of Papa, don’t they?”

Robin’s eyes were boring a hole in her head. “Well, Regina?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “They remind me of Papa.”

She glanced over at him and found that Robin looked downright smug. “Good to know.”

He leaned back and seemed to relax against her couch. After a few minutes, she did the same, keeping her hand on his knee. Robin stretched his arm along the back of the couch and she felt his shirt tickle her neck. They sat like that, close enough without cuddling, as they watched the children finish putting the puzzle together.

They felt like a real family and for the first time in a long time, Regina didn’t fight how right it felt. She just let it be.

* * *

The children finished their puzzle and Regina suggested a movie, hoping all of them could cuddle on the couch under a warm blanket as the sun set outside and shadows overtook the room. Instead, though, Roland looked around the room and frowned. “Aunt Regina, where are your Christmas decorations?” he asked.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. “Regan just got home, sweetheart, so we haven’t had the time to put it up.”

“Can we do it now?” Regan asked.

“Oh,” Regina replied, wondering how best to deter her daughter. “Your father and brother are here….”

Roland bounced on his knees. “We can help you! We can decorate as a family!”

“Yeah,” Regan echoed, grinning. “We are a family, right?”

Clearly her daughter was better at this then she was, Regina thought as she sighed. “Yes, we are.”

“Regina, why don’t we go bring these empty dishes into the kitchen?” Robin said, motioning to the dirty glasses they had used. She nodded, helping him gather them up and practically fled to the kitchen with him.

Once everything was in the sink, he turned to her and spoke in a low voice. “If you want to set up the tree with just you, Henry, and Regan another day, I can make up an excuse to take Roland and go home.”

She was grateful that he was coming up with an out but as she looked at how excited the children looked, she knew what her answer had to be. “No, that’s okay,” she said. “We are a family and I think it’ll be fun to put up the tree together.”

He smiled, squeezing her arm. “Thank you. I was hoping to decorate a tree with Regan and Henry, even if I had to take everything off mine and put it back up again.”

Regina had no doubt he would do that and she chuckled. “Don’t tell that to Regan and Henry. They may just make you do that anyway.”

“So you wouldn’t mind them coming over my house?” he asked, hope in his voice and his eyes lighting up. “Well, apartment, but there’s more than enough room for three, maybe four of us.”

She nodded, squeezing his arm now. “I think they should get used to visiting your place as well.”

“Thank you,” he said, voice thick with emotion. He pulled her into a bear hug and she wrapped her arms around him, enjoying being in his arms.

“Uh oh,” she heard Roland say. “I think I’m going home, guys.”

She and Robin laughed, breaking their hug as she turned to face three apprehensive children. Giving them a big smile, she said: “Well, you could go home if you want, but we really want to decorate for Christmas with you.”

The children cheered and jumped up and down. Robin chuckled as he turned to Regina. “Need some help getting everything down?”

“Yes, please,” she said, motioning him to follow her. “Just don’t overexert yourself. You’re still in recovery as well.”

He waved her off. “The doctor says I’m pretty much healed and I’m about to come off disability. I’ll be fine.”

She hesitated at the foot of the stairs. “Okay. But if you hurt yourself, I want it on the record that I warned you.”

“Fair enough,” he allowed, following her up the stairs. “But I promise you I’m pretty rock solid.”

Regina bit her lip, feeling almost as if they were flirting. She glanced at him as she paused at the entrance to the attic and he smirked at her, looking very smug as he crossed his arms. “I’m sure you remember that.”

“Someone seems very cocky,” she said, opening the door and flicking on the light. “Who says you were very memorable?”

“Oh, ouch,” he said, staggering back as if she had stabbed him. “You wound me, milady.”

She rolled her eyes. “Come on. I put all the Christmas stuff up here. Let’s get it before the kids get too antsy down there.”

They hurried up the stairs and Regina motioned to a few red and green boxes. “Those are the ornaments and decorations.”

“Okay,” he said, hands on his hips. “Where’s the tree? I’ll take that.”

She pointed to a nearby white box but shook her head. “It’s long and will need both of us. So let’s get these boxes down first and then we can both get the tree down.”

He nodded, grabbing a couple boxes. Motioning back to the staircase, he said: “After you, milady.”

Regina took the other box and headed back downstairs, going all the way down to the living room. The children were busy clearing off a space right by the window looking out onto the street for the tree to go there. She smiled. “We’ll be right back with the tree box, okay?”

“Okay, Mom,” Henry said. “We’ll be right here.”

She hurried back upstairs with Robin following her. They lifted the box together though she believed Robin was trying to shoulder most of the weight as they navigated it down from the attic and to the living room. Setting it down, Regina placed her hands on her hips and looked at the three excited children. “Okay, let’s get decorating!”

They cheered and dove into the boxes, eagerly looking through the decorations Regina had bought. Robin meanwhile opened up the box with the tree and tilted his head. “This looks pretty easy to put together.”

“It is,” she said, pulling out the angel for the top of the tree. “I can still help you if you want. It’ll go faster.”

“I want to help Papa,” Regan said, jumping up. She clasped her hands together as she pleaded: “Please?”

Regina softened and she nodded. “Okay, you can help Papa.”

“Come here, sweetheart,” he said, handing her some of the boughs. “Why don’t you start sorting these out while I set up the spine?”

She took them with a big smile. “Okay, Papa.”

Regina turned back to the boys, who were still kneeling next to the box. She pulled out the lights. “Who wants to help me unravel this?”

“I do!” Henry said, his hand shooting up and a big smile on his face.

Roland frowned. “I’m not allowed to touch the lights. I’m too young according to Mama."

“Then you can untangle this,” Regina said, handing him some garland. “It’ll be a big help.”

His face lit up as he took the garland. “Okay!”

They all worked together at their tasks and soon the Christmas tree was up, boughs fluffed up and ready to be decorated. Robin took the lights from Regina, wrapping them around as Roland finished with the garland. He laid it straight on the floor so it wouldn’t be tangled up again and looked up at Regina. “What now?”

“Now we put the ornaments on,” she said, opening the second box to reveal the contents. “Just check with me first as some of these only your father and I can touch because they’re breakable, okay?”

He nodded and pointed to a plastic monkey in a Santa hat. “Can I put this one on, please?”

“Yes, you may,” Regina said, pulling out Regan’s and Henry’s first Christmas ornaments. She held them out to her children. “Here you go.”

They took the matching ornaments--Regan’s of a baby girl sleeping on a cloud while Henry’s was the same but with a baby boy--and raced toward the tree with Roland. Each found the right spot for their ornament and placed them there before hurrying back to the box to find the next ornament they would put on.

Regina watched as Robin crouched down, gently touching Regan’s first ornament. He smiled softly and she wondered if he was trying to imagine their daughter’s first Christmas. She made a note to find pictures and videos to share with him. It wouldn’t be the same, she knew, but it was the next best thing.

“Papa, can you help me hang this up there?” Regan pointed to one of the top branches. “Please?”

“Of course, baby girl,” he replied, grinning as he crouched down to wrap his hands around her waist. He hoisted her up easily and she placed the ornament on her desired bough with a smile.

Henry raced up to him. “Can you lift me next, Papa? Please?”

“Sure,” Robin answered, setting Regan down. He lifted Henry and the boy placed his ornament near his sister’s.

“Don’t overexert your father or yourself,” Regina warned her daughter. “There are plenty of boughs on the bottom.”

Regan gave her a look that Regina recognized as her own stubborn one. “I know, Mom. It’s just fun to be lifted up every once and awhile.”

“It feels like flying,” Henry agreed, kneeling down to find his next ornament.

“Maybe Papa can lift you too,” Regan said as Henry nodded.

Regina looked up and Robin smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Well? What do you say?” he asked.  

“I think if you lift me than you’ll set yourself back healing wise,” she said. “You should probably just stick to the children.”

He shrugged. “Your loss. Who wants to put an ornament on the top next?”

“Me!” Roland said, jumping up with his hand in the air. “Me, Papa. Please.”

Robin chuckled, lifting up his son. “Alright, my boy, choose your bough and place your ornament on it.”

As Roland placed his ornament in his desired location, Henry and Regan took a few each and continued decorating the bottom. Robin placed his son down and came over to Regina, kneeling next to her. “Are you going to put up any?”

“In good time,” she said, smiling. “Let the children have their fun.”

He nodded before gently nudging her shoulder. “Just don’t forget to have your own.”

She chuckled. “I won’t.”

“Okay,” he said, picking out a crown ornament and holding it to her with a smug smile. “Prove it.”

Giving him an annoyed expression, Regina took it and stood. She felt her knees pop and she tried not to wince as she placed the ornament on a bough. Turning, she crossed her arms. “Happy?”

“More importantly, are you?” he asked, giving her a pointed look.

She relaxed, smiling as she nodded. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” he replied with a wink.

Roland took her hand and tugged on it, holding up a clothespin reindeer ornament. “Can you help me put this up, please?”

She smiled, nodding. “I’d love to.”

As they sought out the perfect spot for the simple decoration, she glanced over her shoulder at Robin again. He was going through the box with Regan and judging by their daughter’s annoyed expression, they were searching to find a particular ornament and failing to locate it. Until he let out a triumphant call, holding up an ornament that was a ballerina dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy from The Nutcracker--one of Regan’s favorites. Regan’s eyes lit up and she took it, hugging her father tightly. He rubbed her back as he smiled softly, a distant look coming to his eyes.

Regina looked away again, committing the beautiful scene to memory. She smiled at Roland, taking his hand and telling him that there were more decorations to put up. Collecting Henry along the way, she was ready to spend the night with the most important people in her life--

Her new family. 


	10. Season of Hope and Love

_ Holidays are joyful _  
_There's always something new_  
_But ev'ryday's a holiday_  
_When I'm near to you_

("Merry Christmas Darling," The Carpenters)

### Chapter 10: Season of Hope and Love

The doorbell rang, making Regina frown as she looked up from the table. On either side of her, Henry and Regan abandoned the cookies they were decorating to look toward the door. They both grew excited. “Do you think that’s Papa? That he’s surprising us?” Regan asked her mother. 

“I don’t think so,” Regina answered, honestly. It would be like Robin to just show up unannounced to drive them to his apartment for the party himself. However, he had mentioned he was going back to work so she doubted he had the time to surprise them. 

Wiping her hands on a towel, she told her children to wait at the table as the doorbell rang again. She hurried toward the door and opened it, a blast of cold sweeping past her and chilling her to the bone. 

“Surprise!” Zelena said, raising her right hand--and the bag in it--high as she smiled at Regina. “Happy Christmas, sis!” 

Regina blinked a few times but her sister was still standing on her doorstep with a snowy Boston as her background. Zelena wore a black wraparound coat with a black hat cover her red hair--which was loose and hung straight down her back. A green scarf was wrapped around her neck and along with her black coat, made her blue eyes pop even more. 

Zelena lowered her arm and gave Regina an annoyed look. “Well, are you going to invite me in or am I going to stand out here and freeze?” 

“Oh!” Regina said, recovering herself long enough to stand aside. “Sorry. Come on in.” 

Her sister stepped into the house and Regina closed the door as she heard her children exclaim: “Aunt Zee!” 

“Hello, loves!” Zelena said, her tone higher and sweeter than her usual one. It was a tone she only reserved for Regan and Henry, an utterly sincere expression of how much she loved her niece and nephew. 

The two raced up to their aunt, hugging her tightly. She hugged both at the same time, kissing each one, though she lingered on Regan. “How are you feeling, darling?” she asked the girl. 

“Better,” Regan replied, smiling, “thanks to Papa’s bone marrow!” 

“I’m so glad,” Zelena replied, holding out the black bag she had. “I brought you some presents to open before Christmas. You too, Henry.” 

They both gasped and thanked her as they grabbed onto the bag. Zelena didn’t let go right away, planting big kisses on both their cheeks. They giggled as she finally let go, letting them run off to look at the gifts they got. 

Zelena stood up and approached Regina, taking off her coat. Regina, for her part, was leaning against the kitchen table, still confused. “You’ve come for Christmas?” 

“I have,” her sister replied, placing the coat over a chair. She wore a designer black dress with green piping, looking a little out of place in the Mills-Colter kitchen but not caring. “After everything you’ve all been through, I thought we should be together for the holiday.” 

“Thank you, Zelena,” Regina said softly. “That means a lot to me.” 

The children gasped and ran over. Regan held a Teddy bear dressed in a Union flag shirt and Henry held a sketchbook with Parliament on it. They grinned up at their aunt. “Thank you,” they chorused. 

Zelena grinned. “You’re very welcome. I hope you love your Christmas presents too.” 

“I’m sure we will,” Regan said, “because they’re from you!” 

Regina watched her sister melt, pressing her hands to her heart as she smiled widely at the two. “You are so sweet. I’m so glad you’re home to celebrate, Regan. How are you feeling?” 

“Much better. I still get tired easily but I feel I’m getting stronger every day thanks to Papa’s stem cells,” the girl replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Ahh, yes, your father. Will I get to meet him?” Zelena asked, though she turned her blue eyes to Regina. 

Henry jumped in. “We’re going to his apartment later for a little Christmas party. Maybe you can come?” 

“I can text him and ask, if you want Zelena,” Regina offered, though she hoped her sister would make an excuse not to go. 

Zelena, though, smirked. “I would. Thank you.” 

Regina sighed and picked up her phone, unlocking it and finding her conversation with Robin. She sent him a quick text and set the phone down, now hoping that there wouldn’t be enough room in Robin’s apartment for all of them. 

“Are you going to stay with us, Aunt Zee?” Regan asked, hugging her Teddy bear. 

Zelena’s smirk softened into a smile as she shook her head. “I figured I would give you three some space and stay in a hotel nearby.” 

“But you’ll be here for Christmas?” Henry asked. 

She nodded, kneeling down to hug him again. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Regina’s phone dinged and she glanced down at it, seeing Robin’s response to her request-- _ The more the merrier. See you in a couple hours. _

“Looks like you’re all clear to come to Robin’s,” she told her sister. 

Zelena’s smirk returned. “Great! I can’t wait to meet the man you were ready to throw your life away for.” 

Regan frowned, crossing her arms. “My Papa is the best!”

“Yeah,” Henry echoed, crossing his arms too as he glared at his aunt. 

Zelena backed up as Regina chased her children into the living room. She then turned on her sister. “Robin is a hero to the children. Watch what you say about him. They have no problem calling people out.” 

“Clearly,” Zelena replied. “They are Millses.” 

Regina nodded. “So show Robin some respect. He did save your niece after all.” 

“Right,” her sister said, almost chastened. “I’ll be on my best behavior tonight. Promise.” 

“Good.” Regina headed back into the kitchen to check on the cookies they had been making. The children were finished decorating them so she figured she could start packing them up and then cleaning the kitchen. 

Zelena followed her, rolling up her sleeves. “Can I help you?” 

“Sure,” Regina said, motioning to the wax paper and the tubberware. “Can you start putting the cookies away so we can bring them later?” 

“Of course,” Zelena replied. She worked in silence for a few minutes before asking: “So, before I put my foot more firmly in my mouth, what exactly is your relationship with Robin?” 

Regina didn’t look at her as she cleaned the bowl in the sink. “We’re working on our friendship and figuring out how to co-parent our children.” 

“Chil..dren?” Zelena asked, placing emphasis on the plural. 

“Yes. Regan and Henry,” Regina replied. 

She could hear the frown in her sister’s voice as Zelena asked: “So he thinks Henry is his? Henry thinks Robin’s his father? What’s going on?” 

Regina sighed. “Henry knows he’s adopted. I told him after I told Regan the truth about Robin. But Robin knows they are a set and is building a relationship with Henry as well. He’s a good man like that.” 

“Indeed,” Zelena said, a knowing tone in her voice.

Glancing over at her sister, Regina saw Zelena studying her with narrowed blue eyes. She sighed. “What?” 

Zelena tilted her head. “You want to be more than just friends and co-parents with him, don’t you? And don’t like to me, Regina. You always wear your emotions on your sleeves. It’s something that vexed Mother because she knew you would never be the businesswoman you could be when everyone could…”

“Enough.” Regina turned off the water and glared at her sister. “I know you came for the children but if you’re just going to make snide remarks about me throughout the holiday, then I advise you to come up with a believable emergency that requires you to be back in England ASAP.” 

“Did I hit a nerve? About Robin?” Zelena asked sweetly. 

Regina shook her head. “No. Yes, I would like to be more with Robin than just friends but I know that’s not going to happen. What I object to is the comment about me wearing my heart on my sleeve and not being a good businesswoman.” 

“It was just an observation,” her sister protested. 

“No,” Regina countered, “it was Mother. It was her way of keeping us in competition and trying to please her. Can’t we just be sisters?”

Zelena was silent. “I’m not sure I know how to be that. We’ve been rivals so long…”

“I know. But we can try,” Regina said softly. “Only if you want to.” 

Her sister sighed. “I need to think about it. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Regina agreed, knowing it was the best she was going to get. She bit back the disappointment she felt that her sister’s answer wasn’t a resounding  _ yes _ as she continued to clean and Zelena finished packing the cookies. 

Maybe one day they would be real sisters. 

Maybe one day pigs would fly. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Regina bundled up her children and ushered them into her car. Zelena carried out the cookies and climbed into the front seat, buckling herself in as Regina settled into the driver’s seat. She smiled at her children in the back. “Ready to go to Papa’s?” 

“Yeah!” they cheered. 

Regan then turned to her aunt. “What about you, Aunt Zee?” 

Zelena glanced toward the children with a soft smile. “I am ready to go meet your Papa so I can thank him in person for saving you.” 

“He’s my hero,” Regan replied, “though he keeps saying I’m his hero. Everyone says I’m their hero.” 

“Because you’ve been so strong and upbeat despite being so sick. You’re definitely a role model for all of us,” Zelena said. 

Regina smiled as she followed her phone’s directions to Robin’s apartment. While she would never admit it aloud, she loved watching this side of her sister--the side where she was willing to show exactly how much she loved Regan and Henry, how devoted she was to them. It still seemed like a pipe dream but Regina hoped one day, Zelena would be able to show that side to her. She knew she would be ready to show hers to her older sister, thanks in no small part to Dr. Archie Hopper. 

“Did you know Papa is an artist, Aunt Zee?” Henry asked her. 

Zelena glanced over at Regina. “I recall your mother mentioning something along those lines, yes.” 

“Papa painted me sunflowers to hang in my hospital room,” Regan said. “Mom put it up in my room now that I’m home.” 

“You’ll have to show me it when we go home,” Zelena replied. 

Henry leaned forward, still grinning. “Papa said he would help me with my drawings too.” 

Regina’s heart swelled at that. “I’m sure he’ll be able to teach you a lot, Henry. Robin is very good.” 

“Well, I definitely can’t wait to see his works now,” Zelena said and she sounded genuine. 

The GPS announced that they had arrived at their destination and Regina quickly found a spot by the tall building Robin apparently called home. She unbuckled herself and turned to the children. “Okay, we’re going to go as quickly as possible so Regan isn’t in the cold for too long. Got it?” 

Everyone nodded and Zelena unbuckled herself as well. “I’ll help you.” 

“Thanks. Can you take Henry while I get Regan?” Regina asked her, texting Robin so he knew they were there. 

Together, she and Zelena got the children out of the car and Regina grabbed the presents she had brought. Like Regina had said, everyone walked as fast as they could to Robin’s apartment building and she felt they were only out in the cold for a few minutes before he was opening the door to usher them into the warmth of his building’s lobby. 

He knelt down and gathered the children into his arms. Robin pressed a kiss to Henry’s forehead and then Regan’s. “Hello, darlings, how are you?” 

“Good,” Regan said, cuddling against him. 

“We can’t wait to see your apartment,” Henry added. 

Robin grinned. “Well, I can’t wait to show you it. Let me just say hi to your mother and then we can head up, okay?” 

They nodded and he stood, giving Regina a hug made awkward by the fact he was leaning over their children and she was holding a bag of presents. He wore his more pine-scented cologne and it  swirled around Regina as he pulled back, smiling at her. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Thank you for having us,” she said before remembering her sister. She motioned to Zelena. “This is my sister Zelena. She came in from England to surprise us.” 

Robin gave her a tight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Zelena. It’s nice to meet you at last.” 

“Same,” she said, balancing the cookies so she could shake his hand. She looked him up and down. “Well, my sister definitely picked a looker.” 

He pulled his hand back, clearly uncomfortable. “Uh, thanks. Why don’t we head up? It’s much warmer in my apartment than here in the lobby.” 

“Great! Where’s the lift?” Zelena asked, looking around. 

“There isn’t one,” he replied. “But it’s only three floors up. Should be easy.”

Regina smiled as she gave a pointed look to her sister. “We’ll be fine walking up. Right, Zelena?” 

“I guess so,” Zelena groaned. 

Robin picked up Regan, settling her on his hip. “I’ll carry you up, though. We don’t want you getting too tired before the party.” 

“Thank you, Papa,” she said, laying her head on his shoulder. 

He then took Henry’s hand. “Come on. Roland is excited to see you two.” 

They all headed upstairs to the third floor and down the small hallway to Robin’s apartment. He let them in, setting Regan down as he held open the door. “Welcome to my humble abode,” he told Regina as she passed him. 

She looked around his apartment. It was small--a kitchen, a living room and then a small hallway that she assumed led to the bedrooms and the bathroom. He had a small tree up in a corner and lights decorated his window. Small Christmas decorations covered various spaces in the apartment, wherever there wasn’t a picture frame. It was neat, clean and very cozy. The only thing missing, though, was his art and art supplies--then it would’ve reminded her of the apartment they shared in New York. 

“It’s quaint,” Zelena said, disdain dripping from both words. 

“I like it,” Regina replied, which was echoed by her children. 

Robin grinned as he reached out for the bag she carried. “Here, I’ll take that for you. Please, make yourself at home.” 

“I’ll take those cookies,” Marian said, coming out of the kitchen. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a festive Christmas sweater that was red with a white snowman on it. She held out her arms to Zelena, who happily handed over the Tubberware container she carried. 

As Marian took the cookies into the kitchen, Zelena leaned over to Regina. “And who is that?” 

“Marian,” Regina whispered. “She’s Robin’s ex-wife and the mother of his son, Roland. They’re still really good friends.”

“Well, that complicates things, doesn’t it?” her sister asked, pulling off her coat as Marian returned. 

Marian hugged Regina. “It’s so good to see you again.” 

“You too,” Regina replied, hugging her back. “I’m glad we can celebrate Christmas together.” 

“Of course. We’re family now,” Marian said, leaning back from the hug as she smiled. She then turned to Regan and Henry, crouching down to be eye level with them. “It’s nice to meet you both. How are you feeling, Regan?” 

Regan grinned. “A lot better thanks to Papa.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” she replied. “And I want you both to know that you can call me ‘Aunt Marian’ and that you should consider me like family. Okay?” 

They nodded and Regan looked around the apartment. “Aunt Marian, where is Roland?” 

“He’s still in the kitchen,” Marian replied, pointing behind her toward the room in question. 

Regina glanced toward the kitchen and saw Roland peeking out from the doorframe, his brown eyes taking them in. “Can I say hi to everyone, Mama?” he asked. 

She crossed her arms as she raised her eyebrow at him. “Did you finish your dinner?” 

“Almost,” he said. “I only have a few bites left.” 

“Then you should take those bites and then you can say hello to everyone,” she replied, heading into the kitchen as Roland’s head disappeared from view. 

Robin emerged from the bedroom, smiling at everyone. “Come on. Roland will be done shortly so why don’t we wait for him in the living room?” 

Both children took his hands and he led them into the next room. Regina moved to follow them but Zelena stopped her. “We’re really spending an evening with your ex  _ and _ his ex? That’s kind of messed up.” 

“It’s fine,” Regina said, glaring at her sister. 

Zelena rolled her eyes. “You’re still hung up on him. Is he still hung up on Marian?” 

“He’s not hung up on her,” Regina replied, whispering. “They’re friends. Which I’m trying to be with him.” 

“This is so weird,” her sister sighed. 

Robin approached them again, frowning. “Is something wrong?” 

“Not at all,” Regina said as she glared at Zelena, who was suddenly fascinated by the tiles on the floor. 

He raised his eyebrow but just took her hand. “Come on. You’ll both be more comfortable in the living room. I promise my couch isn’t too lumpy.” 

She chuckled as she followed him into the living room. Zelena was close behind them and all three sat on the couch together as the children played with the model train Robin had set up around the tree. Regina sat close to Robin, her stomach flipping over the fact he was still holding her hand. 

“So, Robin,” Zelena started, drawing out her words, “I would love to get to know the father of my niece and the man who saved her life.” 

“Well, I’m an open book,” he replied, shrugging nonchalantly. “Ask away.” 

She grinned and Regina was put on edge, praying her sister wouldn’t ask something inappropriate or embarrassing. Regina also hoped Zelena didn’t reveal anything about how she truly felt for Robin--they were in a good place, she would hate for them to have any setbacks or to become awkward around each other again. 

“Where in England are you from?” Zelena asked. 

“Nottingham,” he replied. “Near Sherwood Forest.” 

Regan gasped, her eyes lighting up. “Like Robin Hood?” 

He nodded, smiling widely. “Just like Robin Hood.” 

“No wonder you know the story so well,” she replied, bouncing on her knees. She then gasped. “Your last name is Locksley. Are you descended from Robin Hood?” 

“We might be. I’ve never had any research done into it,” he replied with a shrug. 

Regan turned to Henry. “How cool would it be if we ended up being related to Robin Hood?”

“Really cool,” he agreed. 

“That would be cool,” Zelena said, taking control of the conversation again. “So, Robin, what brought you to the States?” 

“Art school,” he replied. “I got the chance to study under a master and I couldn’t turn it down. I never left.” 

She nodded. “I assume you’re here legally?” 

“Zelena!” Regina hissed, pinching her sister’s side. Zelena let out a little yelp and jumped away from her, glaring at her as she settled into her new spot. 

Robin frowned. “Yes, I am here legally. I’m a naturalized citizen now.” 

“You finally did it?” Regina asked, turning back to him. When he nodded, she smiled and took his hand again. “I’m so proud of you.” 

His frown morphed back into a smile and his eyes sparkled. “Thank you, Regina.” 

“So, are you still an artist?” Zelena asked. 

“Part time,” he replied, leaning to the side to look past Regina at her sister. “I’m mostly a construction worker to pay the bills and for the benefits.” 

She nodded. “Sounds very practical.” 

“Thank you?” he asked, looking confused. 

Regina turned to Zelena. “Maybe that’s enough questions for now?” 

“But I just want to get to know him,” Zelena replied, smiling sweetly. “After all, he’s pretty much family now.” 

Before Regina could come up with a good distraction to keep her sister from asking more questions, one shot out of the kitchen and jumped onto her lap. “Aunt Regina!” 

Roland looked up at her with a big smile, cuddling closer to her. She chuckled as she kissed his forehead. “Hello, Roland. Did you finish your dinner?” 

“He did,” Marian confirmed, taking the empty armchair next to the couch. 

“That’s my boy,” Robin said, ruffling his hair. “You’ll grow up big and strong now that you’ve eaten all your vegetables.” 

Roland nodded. “But I’m really excited for the cookies Aunt Regina made.” 

The adults laughed and she rubbed his back. “Well, we’re going to wait a little bit before we have those.” 

“Aww,” all three children groaned. 

Robin then winked at them. “But we do have presents to open.” 

The children cheered as he stood, saying he’ll go get them. Regina started to stand but he motioned for her to stay where he was. “I’ll get yours too, lovely. Don’t worry.”

Once he was gone, Zelena leaned forward with a smug expression on her face. “Lovely?” 

“Robin gives everyone a pet name,” Marian said, waving it off. “It’s no big deal.” 

As Zelena leaned back, disappointed, Regina caught Marian’s eye. The other woman gave her a wink and Regina smiled back, relieved that her new friend got her sister to back off for now. 

Then she wondered if Robin having a pet name for her was, in fact, a big deal. 

He emerged from the bedroom, balancing a pile of presents on one arm while he dragged her bag behind him. Robin smiled widely. “Time for presents!” 

Roland scrambled off Regina’s lap, joining his siblings on the floor as Robin set the presents down. He smiled at the children. “Can you sort these for me please?” 

“Sure, Papa,” Regan said as Henry picked up the first present. It was for Roland so he set it down by the boy. 

As Roland reached for the present, Marian said: “Wait until everyone has their presents, Roland. It’ll be more fun that way.” 

He sighed but nodded. “Okay, Mama.” 

“You can help us sort the presents,” Regan said, handing him one. “That goes to my mom. Why don’t you put it by her feet?” 

Roland brightened up. “Okay!” 

Henry handed him presents and he piled them at Regina’s feet as well as by where Robin had been sitting. Whenever he got something for his mother, he crawled over to where she sat and placed them down. “For you, Mama.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she told him, running her fingers through his curls. 

Roland smiled but it fell shortly after as he looked at Zelena. “I’m sorry. We don’t have presents for you.” 

“Oh, that’s okay,” she said. “I was a last minute addition. I’ll just watch everyone else open their presents.” 

“You can have one of mine if you want,” Roland offered, holding out a present from his pile. 

Zelena melted under his gaze. “That’s sweet of you, but I think you’ll probably like it more than me.” 

He clutched the present close to his chest and Regina leaned forward, caressing his cheek. “You’re a sweet boy to offer. Just like your father.” 

That made Roland beam and he looked up at Robin for confirmation. His father laughed, kissing his head. “I would say it’s more like your mother…” 

“Don’t be modest,” Marian told him. “He’s a chip off the old block.” 

Regan frowned, looking up at Robin. “Am I like you, Papa?” 

“Yes, you are,” he said, kneeling down next to her. “We both love Robin Hood, right? And you love to build things, like me. And you like taking walks in the woods, right?” 

She nodded, brightening instantly. “I do.” 

“Well, so do I. See? There are plenty of ways we’re alike. And I’m sure we’ll discover more as we spend more time together,” he said, pulling her in for a hug. 

Henry inched closer and Robin grinned at him. “And you’re artistic like me.” 

“Yes, I am,” Henry replied proudly. He hugged Robin, who held both of Regina’s children close. 

As her heart started to melt and she felt her insides turn to goo, Roland moved closer to them. He held out his arms. “Can I join the hug too?”

Henry and Regan turned together and pulled him in, letting him snuggled into a spot right between them. Robin adjusted his grip to accommodate all three children, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Regan’s curls. 

Regina was an absolute goner after that. 

“Give me your phone,” Zelena whispered. When Regina gave her a confused look, her sister rolled her eyes. “Do you want to miss this perfect picture opportunity?” 

“Oh,” she whispered back, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Zelena took it and easily pulled up the camera, snapping a few pictures as Marian did the same from the armchair. For a few moments, Regina was glad her sister was there. 

Robin then let the children go and cleared his throat. “Okay, okay. I think we’ve all waited long enough to open our presents!” 

Cheering, the children dove at their piles and started to tear into the wrapping paper. Robin sat down next to Regina again as they all watched as the children discovered various toys and games. Each present was met with a big thank you until their piles were gone. 

“Well, you three certainly cleaned up,” Zelena said, smiling. “And it’s not even Christmas!” 

“Now, it’s your turn, Papa,” Regan said, bouncing on her knees. “Go ahead!” 

Robin grinned, picking up a present and glancing at the tag. He let out an exaggerated gasp. “This one is from you, Regan.” 

“Yes, it is!” she exclaimed. “Open it!” 

He tore off the wrapping paper and removed the lid of the white box. Regina watched as his eyes widened and his smile fell away as his mouth dropped open. He gingerly picked up the paints inside the box, looking them over. 

“Mom said those are your favorites,” Regan said. “Do you like them?” 

“I love them,” he replied, setting the box down and motioning her to come over. Once she did, he pulled her in for a hug and kiss. “Thank you, sweetheart.” 

He let her go and smiled at Regina. “I’m impressed you remembered.” 

“Of course I did,” she replied. “How many times did I surprise you with fresh paints when we were together?”

“More often than I deserved,” he answered, biting his lip as he leaned closer to her. For a few moments, time seemed to stop and she was almost certain he was going to kiss her. 

Then he pulled back and she returned to the moment, watching as he picked up Henry’s gift. Henry inched closer, eager to see Robin’s reaction. “I picked it out myself,” he told the man. 

“Well, then I’m sure I’ll love it,” Robin replied, opening the box after pulling away the wrapping paper. He pulled out a Celtics jersey and his eyes widened again. “This is brilliant, Henry!” 

Henry beamed. “Thank you. I remember you said he was your favorite.” 

“He is,” Robin answered, leaning down to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Thank you.” 

“Now you need to open Mom’s present to you,” Regan said, holding up the box Regina had wrapped the night before. 

He took it, winking at Regina. “I can’t wait to see what it is.” 

“It’s not much,” she replied, thinking of some of the other presents that were sitting under the tree for him. “Just a little something I figured you could use.” 

“I’m sure it’s amazing. Don’t sell yourself short, lovely,” he gently admonished her as he pulled off the wrapping paper. He then paused, staring at the present in his lap as his eyes widened. 

She bit her lip as she moved closer. “I pulled as many pictures of Regan and Henry I could find of them at various ages for you to have. I thought you would like to have their baby pictures but then I went a bit overboard.” 

He looked up at her and she could see a sheen in his eyes that meant he was tearing up. “These are beautiful, Regina. I don’t think you went overboard at all. You should see how many pictures of Roland I have.” 

“Oh yes,” Marian replied, sounding amused. “I’m pretty sure he documented every second of Roland’s first year of life.” 

“It wasn’t every second,” he replied, glaring at his ex-wife. Regina glanced over at her, biting back her smile when she saw Marian roll her eyes. 

She then felt something get placed in her lap and when she turned back, she found a wrapped square sitting there. Robin inched closer to her. “This is from me.” 

“Someone’s eager,” she teased him. 

He gave her a lopsided grin. “I am. So please open it?” 

“Fine,” she replied, tearing off the wrapping paper until she revealed the present underneath it. 

It was a painting and she didn’t need to see the familiar “RL” scrawled in the corner to know it was Robin’s. He painted her sitting by the Christmas tree, holding Regan in one arm and Henry in the other as they stared up at the twinkling lights. She found it difficult to breathe as her vision blurred from tears--it was the perfect family tableau. 

She looked up at him and he reached out, brushing some tears from her eyes with his thumb. “Please tell me those are happy tears.” 

“They are,” she assured him. “It is absolutely beautiful, Robin. Thank you.” 

Regina leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It felt even warmer to the touch and when she pulled back, she saw it was tinged pink. He avoided her eyes as he said: “I can get it framed for you if you want.” 

“I would appreciate it,” she replied. “Thank you.” 

“Open my present next, Aunt Regina!” Roland said, holding out a bag to him. “Papa helped me pick it out.” 

She grinned as she took the bag from him. “Well, I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

Opening the bag, she pulled out the tissue paper until she found the beautiful purple sweater that was her gift. She held it up against her, admiring it as she smiled so hard, her face was starting to hurt. Regina put the sweater aside to hug Roland. “I love it. Thank you!” 

“Well, my present now looks pathetic in comparison,” Marian said. “You two should’ve warned me so I could’ve gone first.” 

Father and son looked sheepish. “Sorry,” they both said. 

Regina laughed, setting Roland back down on the floor as she picked up Marian’s present. “I’m sure I’m going to like it anyway.” 

“If you don’t, you don’t have to pretend. I’m a big girl, I can handle it,” Marian told her with a smile. 

Pulling off the last of the wrapping paper, Regina winked at the other woman. “Well, it will be hard to top the boys’ gifts…” 

“Mama picked a really pretty gift,” Roland said, feeling the need to defend his mother. “You’ll love it, Aunt Regina.” 

She grinned. “Well, if you say so…” 

“I do,” he declared seriously, punctuating it with a nod. 

Regina pulled out a soft terry cloth robe as well as some bath bombs, creams and oils that promised some much needed relaxation. She smiled at Marian, who nodded. “I figured you needed some time to relax. You’re a supermom, Regina, but supermoms need to recharge. So Robin will take the children one day and you can just pamper yourself.” 

“Thank you,” Regina said, hugging the robe against her. “I appreciate it.” 

Marian’s smile softened. “I’m glad.” 

“Okay, Mama,” Roland declared, crawling over to where she sat. “It’s your turn to open your presents!” 

Regan pointed to one. “That one is from me. Why don’t you open it first, Aunt Marian?” 

Marian laughed as she picked it up, the children all crowding around her to watch her open her presents. Regina placed her gifts in a neat pile as she felt Robin’s hand rub her back. “I’m going to make sure you take that day to pamper yourself,” he told her. 

She met his eyes, grinning at him. “I’m sure you will.” 

Zelena cleared her throat, reminding the two that they were not alone. When Regina glanced over at her, Zelena’s blue eyes were narrowed and she was studying them intently. It made Regina’s stomach do flip-flops but she forced herself to appear unaffected as she watched Marian open her presents. 

However, it didn’t escape her notice--and probably Zelena’s--that Robin kept his hand on her back the whole time. 

* * *

 

After all the presents were opened, they finally let the children have dessert. Robin set them up at his coffee table with plates of cookies and mugs of hot chocolate as they watched  _ Santa Claus Comes to Town _ . The adults sat in the kitchen, eating cookies as well though Robin made them all Irish coffees to enjoy with them. 

Once they were done, Marian offered to clean and Regina volunteered to help while Robin and Zelena went to play games with the children so they could burn off their sugar rushes. The two women stood at the sink, washing plates and mugs as they discussed their Christmas plans. 

“I know it’s not what everyone thinks of when they hear the word Christmas, but I love spending the holidays back home in California,” Marian told Regina. “I guess it’s the decorated palm trees.” 

Regina chuckled. “Call me old-fashioned, but I love our Christmases in Maine. It’s like living in a Christmas card.”

“That does sound nice but very cold,” Marian replied. 

“Yes, it is,” Regina agreed. “But that makes the hot chocolate taste even better. Especially once you’re old enough to add brandy to it.” 

That drew a laugh from Marian. “Oh, that definitely sounds really good.”

“It is,” Regina said. “But I’m sure the main reason I prefer Maine and you prefer California is because it’s where our family is.” 

Marian paused before nodding. “You’re probably right. So are you going back to Maine for Christmas?” 

Regina shook her head. “Not with Regan still getting treatments. And I don’t want to go too far from the hospital just in case. So we’re celebrating here in Boston.” 

“With Robin?” Marian asked. 

“He’s invited. And I think he’s coming, if my sister doesn’t scare him off now.” 

Marian chuckled. “I don’t think Robin is going to scare off that easily.” 

“No, I guess not,” Regina agreed. “He is a great father and wants to be there for both Regan and Henry.” 

“And not just for them.” 

Regina frowned, pausing as she dried a plate. “What do you mean?” 

Marian sighed, turning to face her. “Robin’s still in love with you. And after watching you two together, it’s clear you still love him too.”

“I...I….” It suddenly felt very hot in Robin’s kitchen and like all the air had left the room. She wanted to run away but her feet were planted to the ground as she stared at Marian. The other woman just watched her patiently, no judgment in her eyes. 

After the clock had ticked off several seconds, Regina swallowed and cleared her throat, ready to repeat the explanation she had given herself and Zelena. “I think Robin and I will always love each other…” 

“Please don’t go down that path,” Marian said, interrupting her. “Don’t try to downplay your feelings for each other. You two are still madly, deeply in love with each other. It’s almost painfully obvious. Why fight it?” 

Sighing, Regina looked toward the living room. Robin was reading to the children, Roland in his lap as Regan and Henry flanked him on the couch. Both leaned against him, looking close to falling asleep. It was a sweet scene that almost made her cry. 

“There’s just too much between us,” she told Marian softly. “I hurt him. You know that.” 

Marian nodded. “I do. I also know that you’re making things right. And I know Robin. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. If you asked, I’m sure he would take you back in a heartbeat.” 

Regina bit her lip as she studied Robin again. Would he really be able to put aside everything that had happened seven years ago? Could they be together again? Or was it just wishful thinking? 

“I don’t know,” she said at last. “There’s so much more to lose now.” 

“But just as much to gain, wouldn’t you say?” Marian asked. She sighed, taking Regina’s hands. “Look, I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to do. But I can see it in your eyes and how you smile at him. And in the end, I just want you two to be happy. You both deserve it.” 

Regina felt like she was going to cry. “You barely know me.” 

Marian shrugged. “Robin’s talked about you so much the past couple months, I feel like I do.” 

“He’s really talked about me that much?” Regina asked, trying not to be too hopeful about what that could mean.

Marian nodded. “You’re very important to him and not just because you’re Regan and Henry’s mother.” 

Hugging herself, Regina smiled as she glanced at him again. “He’s very important to me too.” 

“Look, I’m not saying you need to jump him tonight,” Marian replied, smiling reassuringly. “I’m just asking you to consider it and to not stand in your own way. Do you think you can do that?” 

Regina sighed, nodding. “Yes, I think I can do that.” 

“Thank you,” Marian said, letting go of her hand. 

“Wait,” Regina said, hugging Marian. “Thank you. It’s good to know I’m not entirely alone here in Boston.” 

Marian hugged her back. “You’re definitely not. I’ll give you my phone number and you can call me whenever you need. Okay?” 

Regina nodded, pulling back. She took a deep breath and smiled. “Come on, I think the sugar rush is wearing off and Robin almost has the children asleep. He’s probably going to need some help with them.” 

Laughing, Marian followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Roland was sound asleep in his father’s arms, Regan’s eyes were closed and Henry was fighting to keep his open. The two mothers declared the party over and everyone got ready to leave. 

* * *

 

Robin carried each child out to their respective cars. He hugged Marian and waved as she pulled away before jogging over to Regina, grinning. “So I’ll see you for Christmas?” 

“Yes,” she replied. “And don’t worry, there will be plenty of presents so you don’t have to bring any more.” 

He shook his head. “Nonsense. I have more for all three of you. And I’ll probably pick up something for Zelena, if she’s going to be there.” 

“That’s the plan,” she said, glancing at her sister in the car. “But I wouldn’t be too surprised if an ‘emergency’ calls her back to London.” 

“Her loss then,” he replied before kissing her cheek. “Have a good night, lovely.” 

She smiled. “Good night, Robin. I’ll give you call to get everything settled for Christmas, okay?” 

“I look forward to it.” He stepped back and she climbed into her car. Putting it in drive, she gave him a wave before she headed to the hotel where Zelena was staying. Robin’s form remained in her sideview mirror until she turned the corner.

“So,” Zelena said, “that was interesting.” 

Regina frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh come on, Regina, the only people who can’t see how much you and Robin still love each other are you and Robin,” she replied, exasperated. 

“We do still love each other,” Regina replied, “but nothing can come of it, I told you that. There’s too much history there. Too much pain.” 

Zelena didn’t respond right away and Regina settled back, figuring her sister got the message that it was something she didn’t want to discuss. But as they approached her house, Zelena spoke up again. “I’m sorry.” 

Confused, Regina frowned. “What for?” 

“Siding with Mother all those years ago,” she answered. “For deciding that Robin was no good for you despite never meeting him. While I still would’ve had concerns about you marrying an artist, it’s clear he would’ve made you happy.” 

Regina wasn’t expecting that and she had to grip the steering wheel harder to maintain her focus on the road. “You think so?” 

Zelena let out a wry laugh. “Yes, Regina. He’s absolutely mad about you. And if he’s like that now, seven years and a big lie later, I can only imagine what he was like before all of that happened. I think you two would’ve survived the odds and made it.” 

“We would’ve had to survive Mother as well,” Regina reminded her. 

“True,” her sister allowed. “But I think Robin would’ve held his own against Mother. If things had gone differently, I think it would’ve taken an act of God to get him to leave you.” 

Regina pulled into the hotel’s parking lot, putting the car into park as she sighed. “Well, we’ll never know.” 

Zelena nodded. “Well, you’ll never know about the past. It’s time to focus on the future, Regina.” 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Regina asked her. 

“Because we’re sisters. We may never be as close as Regan, Henry and Roland are, but I don’t want to be your enemy any more,” Zelena replied. 

Taking a deep breath, Regina reached over and took her hand. “I don’t want to be your enemy either.” 

Zelena nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She smiled at Regina. “I don’t know what’s going to happen with you and Robin but all I want is for you to be happy. You deserve it after everything you’ve been through.” 

“You deserve to be happy too,” Regina told her sister, wondering if she should look for flying pigs.  

“Maybe,” she replied, nodding. “But your happy ending might be closer than mine. Good night, Regina.” 

Zelena got out of the car and headed toward the entrance of the hotel. Regina watched until she was safely in the building before she put the car in drive to head home. As she drove through the streets of Boston, she thought of the conversations with Marian and Zelena and hope filled her. 

Maybe she could have a romantic relationship with Robin. Maybe she was given a second chance and maybe, it would be her best chance at getting a happy ending with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Regina take Marian's and Zelena's advice? Will she and Robin finally realize what's pretty obvious to everyone else? See what happens in the next chapter!


	11. Christmas Eve

_Greeting cards have all been sent_  
_The Christmas rush is through_ >  
_But I still have one wish to make_  
_A special one for you_

"Merry Christmas, Darling," The Carpenters)

### Chapter 11: Christmas Eve

Regina got more surprise visitors on Christmas Eve. She opened the door to find Mary Margaret and David on her doorstep. He held a pile of presents while she held their son Neal, both beaming. “Merry Christmas!” they exclaimed.

“I can’t believe you are here!” Regina stepped aside. “Come in, it’s freezing out here.”

They hurried inside and she closed the door before taking the presents from David. She set them down before holding out her arms for Neal. “I’ll take off his coat while you two get yourselves ready.”

“Thank you,” Mary Margaret said, handing the baby boy to her.

Regina cuddled him, kissing his cold cheek. “You guys didn’t have to drive from Maine. We could’ve celebrated another time.”

“Nonsense,” Mary Margaret replied, pulling off her coat as she tucked her hat and scarf into one of the sleeves. “We’re a strange type of family but we’re family. So we’re going to celebrate as a family on Christmas.”

“Aunt Mary Margaret? Uncle David? Is that you?” Henry asked, appearing in the foyer. He gasped when he saw them and raced toward them. “YOU CAME FOR CHRISTMAS!”

They both hugged him and David gave Regina pointed look. “At least someone gets it.”

She rolled her eyes as she finally got the coat off Neal as well as his little knit cap. Holding them out to Mary Margaret, she motioned with her head for them to follow her. “Come on. I know someone else who is going to be excited to see you.”

“Regan’s been feeling a bit tired,” Henry explained as he walked between his aunt and uncle. “She had a treatment yesterday and they always make her really sleepy afterwards.”

Mary Margaret nodded. “Well, we’ll let her get her rest then.”

“Aunt Mary Margaret?” Regan raised her head from where she laid on the couch. She smiled. “Uncle David! You’re here!”

“They came for Christmas,” Henry told her, kneeling next to the couch so he could be close to her.

Mary Margaret bent over her, smiling. “Yes, we did. We couldn’t imagine celebrating anywhere else.”

“Can I get you anything? I’m sure you’re thirsty or hungry after your drive,” Regina offered, bouncing a squirming Neal in her arms. The baby laughed as he blew spit bubbles at her.

David grinned. “Do you have Christmas cookies?”

“Do I have…?” She rolled her eyes. “That’s a silly question, Nolan. Of course I do.”

Henry nodded with a big smile. “Regan and I helped her make them. We decorated them with icing.”

“I did the Christmas trees while Henry did the bells. Mom did the snowmen,” Regan added before coughing.

Regina frowned and handed Neal back to his father before kneeling next to her daughter. She brushed her hand over Regan’s forehead, relieved that it didn’t feel feverish. As the girl continued to cough, she had her put her arms up and she gently patted her on the back until it ended.

“Do you want some water, sweetheart?” Regina asked her.

“Yes, please,” Regan replied as the doorbell rang.

Frowning, she looked up at Mary Margaret. “Can you answer that while I get Regan her water?”

“Of course,” she replied. “Anything I can do to help.”

David helped Regina stand as he gave her a soft smile. “Is there anything I can do?”

She shook her head, appreciating his offer. “Everything is under control. But thank you.”

Heading into the kitchen, she pulled out a cup and poured some water from the pitcher she had in the fridge. As she did, she heard Regan let out an excited squeal. “Papa! You’re here!”

“I am,” she heard Robin say. “Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?”

“I’m just tired from the treatments. Can I cuddle with you?” she asked him.

Regina took a deep breath as she carried the cup out of the kitchen. She saw Robin kneeling next to the couch, still in his coat and hat as he held Regan close. He kissed her forehead before saying: “Let me say hi to everyone else and meet your guests. Then we can cuddle, sweetheart, okay?”

“Okay, Papa,” she said, pulling away from him before reaching out to Regina. “Thank you for the water, Mom.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, giving her the cup as Robin stood up. Her heart sped up as she turned to face him, the smile on her face coming easily. “Hello there.”

He kissed her cheek. “Hi. I hope I’m not inconveniencing you but our Christmas party ended earlier than we expected. I was nearby so I thought I would just come by.”

“It’s fine,” she replied, feeling her cheeks heat up. “You’re always welcomed here.”

“We’re the ones who just dropped by,” David said, shifting Neal to one side of his body as he held out his hand to Robin. “David Nolan, pleased to meet you.”

Robin shook his hand. “Robin Locksley, though you probably already figured that out. Nice to meet you.”

“And this is his wife and my dear, dear friend Mary Margaret,” Regina said, placing her hand on Mary Margaret’s shoulder.

Mary Margaret shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“They’ve come to celebrate Christmas with us!” Henry told him.

Robin grinned. “Good to hear it. The more, the merrier as I always say.”

“Give me your coat and I’ll hang it up so you can cuddle with Regan,” Regina said, holding out her arms for his items.

He placed his coat and hat over her arms, thanking her. She headed toward the front hallway to hang them up and felt Mary Margaret following her. Regina sighed. “Yes?”

“So that’s Robin,” her friend said. “He’s very nice, clearly adores the children and he’s cute.”

Regina resisted the urge to sigh again as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please, not you too.”

“What do you mean?” She could hear Mary Margaret’s frown.

“I mean that both Marian and Zelena have worked already to get me and Robin together. It’s not in the cards right now so please don’t push me. Please, can we just have a pleasant holiday?” Regina turned to face her friend, not caring to hide the pain and desperation she felt and that she knew was reflected in her eyes.

Mary Margaret gave her a soft smile, taking her hands. “Okay. I won’t talk about it for now except to tell you not to close yourself off just yet. You never know what may happen.”

“Fine,” Regina replied. “Now are you done?”

Her friend nodded before taking her hand. “Come on. The party’s in the next room. I’m looking forward to getting to know Robin--as Regan’s father.”

She gave Regina a pointed look before leading her into the living room. Regina sat  down next to David and he handed Neal back to her, letting her play with the baby boy while her own children curled around Robin. Everyone fell into an easy conversation and she started to relax, trusting she would have a good holiday after all.

Even if Zelena was there.

* * *

Zelena came over for dinner and was surprised to see the Nolans there. Regina hissed at her to be nice and was pleasantly surprised when she was. She even held Neal, bouncing the baby boy as they sat at the dining room table together.

“Who is going to come to Christmas Eve service with me?” Regina asked.

“I’ll stay with Regan,” Zelena offered, glancing at the couch where her niece was once again curled up under a blanket. She then scrunched up her nose. “Churches and I don’t really get along.”

Regina bit back her response about how the Holy Water would melt her and thanked her. Henry raised his hand. “I’ll come with you, Mom.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“I’ll go as well,” Mary Margaret replied, looking at her husband. “If you don’t mind staying with Neal?”

“I can always watch him,” Zelena offered. When Mary Margaret hesitated, she rolled her eyes. “I can take care of a baby for a couple hours. I’ve done it with Regan and Henry and they were fine. Right, Regina?”

Though she wanted to say something snarky, Regina swallowed it down and nodded. “Yeah. She’s surprisingly good with babies.”

“Thanks...I think?” Zelena glared at her.

“Then I’ll go with you to the service,” David said. “Besides, Neal will probably be asleep by then as well.”

Regina felt a hand on her back as Robin appeared next to her. “I’m going to stay here with Regan, if that’s okay.”

She nodded, smiling at him. “I’m sure she’ll love having you here with her.”

“And we can get to know each other better,” Zelena added, smiling sweetly.

“I look forward to it,” he replied, still smiling though Regina noticed it no longer reached his eyes.

She turned and whispered to him: “She’s going to behave in front of Regan, don’t worry. And if she starts to stray. Regan will keep her in line. If you lose Regan to sleep, you can always text me an SOS. Okay?”

He turned as well, smirking. “Thank you but I think I can handle your sister for a couple hours. No worries.”

“Offer still stands,” she told him. “Don’t be afraid to use it.”

Robin thanked her again before kissing her cheek. He then returned to the couch to spend more time with Regan as Zelena slid in next to her. She opened her mouth and Regina held up a finger, silencing her without looking at her. “Don’t say a word.”

Zelena held up her hands and walked away as Regina turned back to the table. She smiled at her son, “Okay, it’s time to get ready for service.”

She helped Henry into his suit, clipping on his red tie before she changed into one of her red dresses, this one with a square cut neckline and an asymmetrical hemline on the skirt. Black stockings and high heels completed the look as well as a nice pair of earrings and necklace. Regina pulled her hair into a simple bun and touched up her makeup before heading back downstairs.

Robin was sitting on the couch with Regan lying across his lap as she watched TV. His fingers carded through her curls but they paused as he caught sight of her, his mouth opening slightly. “You look beautiful, Regina.”

“Thank you,” she said, feeling her cheeks heat up. “I like to dress up a bit for Christmas services.”

“She means Mother drilled it into us that we needed to do that,” Zelena said, rocking Neal in his carrier as the baby fought sleep.

Though her sister was right, Regina scowled. “I also do it because I like it.”

“No fighting,” David said, intervening as he straightened his tie. “It’s Christmas and Santa is watching.”

“That’s right, Mommy,” Regan said. She then started to sing: “You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I’m telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town!”

Regina chuckled as she knelt next to her daughter. “You be a good girl for your father and aunt, okay?”

“We’ll be fine,” Robin replied, carding his fingers through Regan’s hair again. He then kissed Regina’s cheek. “Go and don’t worry about us.”

“Okay,” Regina said, standing back up. She took Henry’s hand. “We’ll see you in a bit.”

Zelena smiled. “We’ll be here, just getting to know each other. Have fun at church. If that’s even possible.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she led Henry to the front door. As he put on his coat, Mary Margaret approached her. Lowering her voice, she said: “I’m going to keep my promise but once Christmas is over, you and I are having plenty of words.”

As she walked off, Regina sighed. She knew her friend would follow through so for now, she was going to enjoy her time without everyone questioning her relationship with Robin.

Including herself.

* * *

After Christmas Eve services, David and Mary Margaret picked up Neal and drove Zelena back to her hotel since it was near theirs. They all promised to come back first thing in the morning so they could all open presents together. Regina closed the door behind them and turned, ready for her family’s Christmas Eve traditions to begin.

“Is Papa staying the night?” Regan asked when Robin was in the bathroom.

Regina smiled, nodding. “Yes, he’s going to stay in the guest room for tonight.”

Both children cheered and Henry jumped on the couch so he could hug Robin once he came back from the bathroom. Robin was a bit confused and looked at Regina for insight on why both children were squeezing him so tightly. “They’re happy you’re staying the night,” she told him.

“Ahh,” he replied, holding them closer. “There was no place else I’d rather be than with you and your mum tonight and in the morning.”

“Well, I think it’s time we get ready for bed,” she said. “So who wants to help me get ready for Santa!”

Both children pulled back from Robin to raise their hands, eyes wide. “Can I help with the cookies?” Henry asked.

“I want to help with the carrots!” Regan exclaimed.

“Are you up for it?” Robin asked her, rubbing her back. When she nodded, he helped her stand. “Okay, then what can I do to help?”

Regina smiled and motioned toward the kitchen. “You can pour the milk for Santa.”

“I can do that,” he said, taking Regan’s hand and then Henry’s. “Let’s get ready for Santa!”

They headed into the kitchen and Robin stopped at the refrigerator with Regan. Henry continued to the counter with Regina, rising on his tiptoes to see as she took out a plate. She grabbed the cookie tin and lifted the lid, showing it to Henry. “Okay, pick two cookies for Santa.”

He studied the selection before picking out a Christmas tree and a bell. “These two. He’s going to love them.”

“Good choices,” she said, putting the lid back on the tin. She picked up the plate and let him put them on it.

Regan came up to her, holding several carrot sticks. She placed them on the plate, counting them out. “And one for Rudolph, so we have nine.”

“And this is enough milk, right?” Robin asked, holding up a little glass. When Regina nodded, he grinned. “Good. Then I think we’re ready leave these out for Santa.”

“Yes, we are,” she agreed. “Who wants to show Papa where we put it?”

“I do!” both children exclaimed. Regan got to his hand first and started pulling him toward the living room.

Regina took Henry’s hand. “Come on. You can show him too.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he said, walking next to her as they approached the fireplace in the living room.

Regan pointed to the mantle. “We place it right in the center so Santa can see it as he’s filling up our stockings.”

“Good idea,” he said, placing the milk down. He then held out his hand for the plate. “I’ll place it here as well.”

Regina handed it to him before hugging both Henry and Regan to her. He stepped back, standing by her side as he smiled. “There. All set.”

“Not quite,” she said, frowning. “Something’s missing. Count how many of us there are and how many stockings have been hung by the fireplace with care.”

Everyone counted out loud before the children gasped. Henry looked up at Robin. “Papa, what about your stocking?”

“Ah,” he said, holding up his hand. He disappeared into the guest room and re-emerged a few moments later, holding a red stocking in his hand. “I brought this from home, hoping you would let me hang this up.”

“Of course,” Regan said. “You’re family.”

Regina nodded. “Better hang that up if you want Santa to fill it.”

He did just that before stepping back, smirking at her. “Is it set now?”

“Yes, it is,” she replied. “I declare this house ready for Santa. All we have to do now is change into our pajamas, read the poem and go to bed so Santa won’t pass over our house.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Robin said, taking Henry’s hand as he started to walk toward the stairs. “Let’s go.”

They all trooped upstairs and Robin guided Henry into his room while Regina took Regan into hers. She pulled out the Christmas tree nightgown she had gotten for her daughter, helping her out of her clothes and sliding the garment over her head. “Do you want me to brush your hair?” Regina asked her.

Regan thought about it before shaking her head. “It’s fine for now.”

“Okay, let’s go see how your father and brother are doing,” Regina said, taking her hand again.

They exited the hallway and ran right into Robin and Henry, who was dressed in pajamas that matched his sister’s nightgown. Robin gently pushed him toward his mother. “I’m going to change into my pajamas. Why don’t you two get comfortable with your mother? I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Come on,” Regina said, ushering her children into her room. “You two get into my bed and I’ll get changed as well.”

She left the children in her bed as she slipped into her bathroom, changing in her favorite reindeer pajamas. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she returned to find Henry and Regan cuddled up next to each other in her bed.

Regina grabbed her copy of “Twas the Night Before Christmas” before climbing in to bed next to Regan. “Alright, let’s just wait for your father....”

“No need,” Robin said, entering the room wearing a white t-shirt and candy cane pajama pants. He climbed into the bed next to Henry, smiling at her. “You can proceed.”

She shook her head, holding out the book to him. “You can.”

His eyes widened as he glanced down at the book before looking back at her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Papa,” Regan said, “you should read it.”

Henry nodded. “Please, Papa?”

“Alright,” Robin said, his eyes softening as he took the book from Regina. Clearing his throat, he opened it and started to read. “Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…”

As he read, Henry and Regan began to nod off. Regina watched as their eyes slowly closed and they fought to stay awake. Their father’s voice, though, was soothing and even she found herself resisting the urge to just lay down and fall asleep as well. She cuddled closer to Regan, who rolled her head toward her as Henry moved closer to Robin.

“But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,” Robin read before deepening his voice: “Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.”

He closed the book and looked down at the children, smiling. “Out for the count, I see.”

She nodded, running her fingers through Regan’s hair and was relieved when none fell out. “I need to get them to their own beds, though.”

“I can do that,” he said, pushing the blankets back as he swung his legs over the side. “Then I can meet you downstairs to make sure Santa arrives?”

It was adorable how he was careful not to ruin the secret of Santa even though both children were sound asleep. She smiled as she nodded, kissing Regan’s forehead and then Henry’s. “Goodnight, my loves. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Robin lifted Henry, who settled against him in his sleep with a soft sigh. He carried the boy from the room as Regina climbed out of bed, sliding her feet into her slippers and hurrying downstairs.

She slipped into the guest bedroom and opened the closet, pulling out the presents for Henry and Regan. Robin entered the room, smiling at her. “Both are tucked in and still sound asleep.”

“Good,” she said, holding up her presents. “Want to help?”

He nodded, pulling out a large bag. “I have my own presents to put out as well.”

“I told you not to go overboard.”

“These aren’t all for the children, you know,” he replied, giving her a pointed look.

She frowned. “You didn’t have to get me anything else. The painting was more than enough, Robin.”

He raised his eyebrow. “So there are no other presents under the Christmas tree for me then?”

Regina grimaced, knowing he had her there. Still, she pushed on: “I hope you didn’t spend too much…”

“Regina,” he said firmly, though he smiled. “We are seriously not having an argument about generosity on Christmas Eve, are we?”

She smiled as well, noting how ridiculous the situation was. Still, she felt the need to insist: “You don’t have to spend a lot on us. We’re just glad you’re here.”

His smile softened. “I know. And I’m glad you’re letting me be here. But it’s Christmas. I like spoiling people at Christmas. So you better get used to it.”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat at his words and she nodded. “It’s going to take some time…”

“Take all the time you need,” he told her and for some reason, she felt there was a hidden meaning to his words.

She decided to ponder that later and cleared her throat. “Come on. It’s time for Santa to deliver his presents.”

They placed their presents under the tree and filled the children’s stockings. She then shooed him from the room so she could fill his stocking. “I want you to be surprised.”

“Fair enough,” he said, heading into the guest bedroom. “I want you to be surprised as well.”

She chuckled, quickly filling his stocking and placing some presents under the tree for him. Folding up the bag, she then called out: “Okay, you can come out now.”

“Great,” he said, returning to the living room. “Now it’s your turn to leave. Why don’t you turn in? You must be exhausted.”

Regina didn’t feel tired--she felt she could go straight through Christmas--but she knew she needed to sleep. So she bid him a good night before kissing his cheek, feeling his scruff tickle her nose. “See you in the morning, Robin.”

“Goodnight, Regina,” he said softly. “Sleep tight.”

She headed upstairs, glancing over her shoulder. Robin knelt by the tree, carefully lining up his presents underneath and it made her smile. She headed up the rest of the way, eager for the morning to come and for them to celebrate their first Christmas a family.


	12. Merry Christmas

_Through the years we all will be together_  
_If the fates allow_  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_  
_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

("Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," Hugh Martin/Ralph Blane)

### Chapter 12: Merry Christmas

“Mom! Mom! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” Henry’s voice pierced through her sleep. Moments later, she felt everything move and she knew he was jumping on the bed. 

Without opening her eyes, she said: “Are you jumping on the bed?” 

The bed stilled but she knew he was still standing. “No.” 

Rolling over, she opened her eyes just as Henry knelt down. She gave him a knowing look. “You know, Santa could come back and take your presents back to the North Pole.” 

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Henry said, pleading with her. “Don’t call him.” 

She sighed, making a big show of it. “Fine. Where’s your sister?” 

“Downstairs waking Papa. I said I would wake you.” He reached over and took her hand, giving it a tug. “Come on, Mom. It’s time to open presents!” 

Regina chuckled, pushing back the blankets. She knew Henry had a lot of patience and had had a tough year as well, so she allowed him to be an excited child. After all, it was Christmas. 

They headed downstairs and she smiled as Robin and Regan came into view. She sat on his lap underneath the tree, which he had plugged in, and was pointing out the different presents waiting under the tree. He looked up and held out his arm, catching Henry as the boy barreled into him. Kissing his head, he said: “Merry Christmas, Henry.” 

“Merry Christmas, Papa,” he said, kissing his father’s cheek. 

Regina knelt next to Robin, who kissed her cheek again. “Merry Christmas, Regina.” 

“Merry Christmas, Mom!” Regan climbed into her lap, hugging her tightly. She then pulled back, grinning widely. “Can we start opening the presents now?” 

Regina glanced down at her phone, noticing texts from both Zelena and Mary Margaret saying they would be there later. There would still be plenty of presents to open together and now that the four of them were all together, she found she wanted a couple hours to themselves to celebrate. So she nodded and the children cheered. 

Robin chuckled as he held Henry close. “Why don’t you two start with your presents from Santa?” 

They reached for the big presents under the Christmas tree. As Robin scooted closer to Regina, the children tore into their wrapping paper and started tossing it around the living room in order to get to their presents. Soon her floor was littered with paper as two very happy children sat amongst their gifts, admiring each one. 

“Look, Mom,” Henry said, holding out a wooden box. “Santa gave me an art set. It’s just like Papa’s.” 

“Well, look at that,” she said, smiling as she glanced at Robin. He just shrugged in response. 

Henry then held out the kit to Robin. “Will you help with this?” 

“Of course,” he replied. “I think you’ll have a lot of fun learning how to use different mediums. I prefer paints but there are artists who like pastels, chalks, pencils, markers, digital...There are so many ways to make art.” 

Regina smiled at the passion in his voice and the way his eyes lit up. No matter what, Robin was an artist at heart and she loved seeing him get excited about it again. She also loved how contagious it was for Henry’s eyes lit up as well and he bounced on his knees. “Tell me more,” he said. 

As her boys talked art, Regina turned to her daughter. Regan had donned the sunflower headband that Regina had placed in her stocking while she started to read the Nancy Drew books Santa had bought. It made her smile and she stood, stretching out the kinks in her back. “Who is hungry?” she asked. 

Three heads looked up and both children raised their hands. “Can we have pancakes, Mom?” Henry asked. 

“Of course,” she said. “With chocolate chips.” 

They cheered as Robin stood up. “Henry, why don’t you play with one of your other toys? I’m going to help your mum with breakfast.” 

“Then can you open my art kit with me?” he asked. 

Robin nodded, kissing the top of his head. “Of course. We have all day, Henry. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good,” he replied, setting the kit down and picking up a board game. “Regan, do you want to play with me?” 

“Sure!” she said, eyes lighting up.

Regina smiled down at her daughter. “Just don’t tire yourself out, okay?” 

“I won’t, Mom,” Regan promised, helping Henry set up the game. Satisfied, Regina followed Robin into the kitchen. 

He leaned against the counter, smiling at her. “Okay, what do you need me to do?” 

“Can you get down the large mixing bowl and then a couple eggs while I measure the flour?” she asked, motioning to the cabinet.

Together, they prepared the pancake batter and Regina soon started to cook them as Robin set the table. As they worked, they exchanged some banter and she had a smile on her face the entire time. She enjoyed having him with her, celebrating like a family and hoped this was the first of many Christmases together. 

* * *

 

Mary Margaret and David brought Zelena with them, arriving just as Regina served breakfast to her hungry children. Robin let the rest of their party in, greeting each warmly as he wished them a Merry Christmas. He then returned to the kitchen to set out extra plates as the others followed him into the room. 

“Whatever you made smells delicious, Regina,” David said, rubbing his stomach. “Good thing I brought my appetite.” 

“Remember to leave some for the rest of us,” she replied, motioning to the pancakes. “Help yourself.” 

Zelena crinkled her nose as she looked at the giant stack of pancakes. “Do you have something less...carb-filled?” 

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes, deciding to be charitable to her sister. After all, she was allowed to want to eat healthy even if the rest of them were happy to stuff themselves with pancakes. She motioned to the fridge. “I have some egg whites in there. You can help yourself.” 

“Thank you,” Zelena said. “And what kind of juice do you have?” 

“The kind that comes in boxes with little straws,” Regina replied in deadpan. 

Her sister rolled her eyes. “Fine. Please tell me you have real, proper tea.” 

“Second shelf,” Robin said. “I keep a box here now.” 

“Bless you,” she replied, opening the cabinet and reaching for the box Robin indicated. 

As she prepared her own breakfast, Regina finally sat down to enjoy hers. She rubbed Regan’s back, concerned by how many pancakes were still on her plate. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” 

“I want to eat but my stomach won’t let me,” she replied, pouting. 

Regina sighed. “It’s the medicine, sweetheart. Just eat what you can.” 

“I can finish whatever you can’t,” Robin assured her, rubbing her back. 

Henry nodded. “So can I!” 

“Oh no,” Regina said, narrowing her eyes at her son. “You’ll eat what’s on your plate and nothing more. We will not have a stomachache on Christmas, okay?” 

Though he pouted, Henry nodded as he kept his fork to his own plate. Regina then turned to Robin. “And don’t overdo it yourself, got it?” 

He smiled, nodding. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“She worries about everyone,” Zelena said, joining them at the table. “I’m pretty sure she was born worrying.” 

“She worries because she cares,” Mary Margaret protested, frowning at Zelena. 

Regina frowned. “I’m right here.” 

“So, Regan and Henry, did Santa bring you any cool gifts?” David asked, thankfully changing the subject. Both children answered their uncle eagerly, telling him all about their presents. 

Under the table, Robin placed his hand on Regina’s knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he smiled at her. He then dug back into his pancakes as she did the same, enjoying a rare treat. After all, it was Christmas and she her family around her. 

That definitely was a reason to treat herself. 

* * *

 

Regina checked on the turkey in the oven, basting it as the heat warmed her face. She closed the oven door, fanning herself with the pot holder as she also checked on the rice she was making. Next would be the vegetables and then some rolls before dinner would be ready. Maybe she would put over some potatoes. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Robin asked, entering the kitchen. He now wore nice black slacks paired with a white button down shirt under a dark green sweater and Regina had to admit he looked very good.

She shook her head, wiping her brow. “I’ve got it handled. Besides, this is your first Christmas with the kids. You should be with them.” 

“Henry is playing a video game with David and Regan is napping. I just put her in her bed so she could get some proper rest,” he explained. “Mary Margaret is nice but there’s not much I can talk to her about and I’m pretty sure Zelena is just looking for a chance to interrogate me.” 

“Yeah, I think my sister means well but I can never be sure when it comes to her. Just ignore her. That’s why I usually do,” Regina said. 

He chuckled before growing serious. “But really, Regina, is there anything I can do to help you? You may be the hostess but you deserve to spend some time with everyone too.” 

She knew he had a point but still protested: “I have to saute the vegetables.” 

“And you have to do it now?” he asked, glancing at her timer on the stove. “The turkey still has a way to go.” 

Regina scowled, feeling that he was winning this debate. “I just want everything to be perfect.” 

He shook his head, rubbing her arms. “It doesn’t have to be perfect. We just have to be all together.” 

She nearly melted into his embrace and she felt her shoulders relax. “True.” 

“So, why don’t you come out and relax with us and check on the food every so often rather than staying in here with the food and checking on us every so often?” he suggested. 

“That does sound nice,” she said, feeling her resistance crumble. 

He could see it too, judging by his smirk. “How about I pour you a nice glass of wine to enjoy as well?” 

“Red,” she said, giving him a stern look. 

“I remember,” he replied. “I think I still have some hearing loss from when I got you white that time.” 

She tried to scowl at him but she knew her expression was more amused than annoyed. “I wasn’t that loud..” 

“Uh huh. Sure.” He smiled, winking at her. 

Regina took off her apron and folded it up, resting it over a chair. She brushed down her pants and smiled at him. “I’ll save you a seat out there?” 

“Sure,” he said. He then reached out and pulled her in for a hug. 

She tensed up from the surprise of his actions before she relaxed into his embrace. He held her closely and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel and smell of him. Regina wanted to stay in his arms for a few hours, maybe days, as she felt safe in them. Everything in her world felt right for the brief moments he held her. 

“You don’t have to do everything on your own,” he whispered to her. “You can lean on me.” 

A lump formed in her throat as she tightened her grip on him. “Thank you.” 

He let her go and gently pushed her toward the living room. “Go on. I’ll check on the turkey, pour some wine and be out in a little bit.” 

She nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Don’t take too long.” 

“I won’t,” he replied, winking at her. “Promise.” 

Regina walked into the living room and smiled as she watched Henry play video games with David, the two gently ribbing each other as fingers frantically hit buttons. She joined her sister on the couch, where Zelena was discussing some TV show with Mary Margaret. 

“Ahh, she leaves the kitchen,” Zelena said, smirking at her. “We were thinking you wouldn’t emerge until dinner was ready.” 

“Well, I was reminded that today is about family, not about food,” Regina replied. 

David glanced over his shoulder. “Food is still pretty up there though.” 

“Yeah, Mom,” Henry echoed, also glancing over his shoulder. 

“Hey now, your mum deserves to have some rest and enjoy the holiday,” Robin gently admonished as he carried in a glass of wine and glass of whiskey. 

Henry’s smile turned sheepish. “Sorry, Mom.” 

“That’s okay. You should focus on your game before your Uncle David beats you,” she said with a smile. 

Gasping, Henry turned back to his game and made up some of the ground he lost while distracted. Regina chuckled as Robin sat down next to her, handing her the glass of wine. “Thank you,” she said. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied, clinking his glass against her. “Merry Christmas.” 

“I guess we’re chopped liver, Mary Margaret, and don’t get anything to drink,” Zelena said, crossing her arms though she was smiling. 

He shrugged. “I didn’t think about it when I went into the kitchen but I can always go back if you want something.” 

“I’m fine,” Mary Margaret replied. 

“And you can get your own drink, Zelena,” Regina told her sister. “Your legs work.” 

Zelena scowled at her as she stood, heading into the kitchen. “Fine. I’ll be right back.” 

Robin chuckled, glancing over at Henry. A soft but wistful smile came to his face and Regina frowned, wondering if he was missing Roland. She then answered her own question--of course he missed his son. What father wouldn’t? The real question was something else. 

She gave his knee a soft squeeze, redirecting his attention back to her. “Is this your first Christmas without Roland?” 

“Oh,” he said, his eyes full of adoration. “No, no. He and Marian spent last Christmas in California as well. I was invited but figured that even though our divorce was amicable, it would still be awkward. I spent the holiday with John’s family.” 

“Do you want to call him?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “They’re going to call me tonight. I’m focused on you, Henry and Regan.” 

“Once again, chopped liver,” Zelena said, sitting back down with her own glass of wine. 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Ignore her. She’s just an attention-hog.” 

“Okay,” Mary Margaret said, stepping in. “It’s Christmas. Let’s keep the fighting to a minimum, deal?” 

“Fine,” both sisters muttered as Robin squeezed Regina’s hand. 

Henry won the game, letting out a whoop as he held up his arms. David chuckled as he picked up the controllers. “Why don’t we spend some time with the others, okay?” 

“Okay,” Henry said, standing up. He walked over to the couch, settling between Regina and Robin as David sat down next to his wife. 

Mary Margaret took his hand but kept her eyes on Robin. “So, Robin, why don’t you tell us about you?” 

He shrugged, stretching out his arm along the top of the couch. “Not sure there isn’t much I haven’t told you. British ex-pat who moved here for art school, met Regina, got my heartbroken by Regina…”

“Thank you for including that in your bio,” she replied, trying to sound annoyed but feeling more guilty than anything. She sipped her wine as he continued. 

“Got married, had a kid, became a construction worker though I still work as an artist as a side job, got divorced and now have reconnected with Regina, gaining two more amazing kids,” he said, mussing up Henry’s hair as the boy protested laughingly.

Mary Margaret smiled. “I’m sure there’s a lot more to you than that. What kind of music do you listen to?” 

“Classic rock,” Regina replied absentmindedly. “He used to blast a lot of Beatles and James Brown. Danced to it too.” 

“You’re one to talk, Dancing Queen,” he teased, grinning cheekily as he took a sip of his whiskey. 

Her cheeks heated up as she glared at him. “You promised to never mention that again.” 

“Come on,” he cajoled. “You were adorable. Dancing around, singing ABBA. You were bloody gorgeous and so very happy.” 

“Do you have video?” Zelena asked, looking absolutely gleeful at the thought. 

Robin shook his head. “Only memories.”

“Good answer,” Regina murmured, glad that there was no proof of her embarrassing behavior. 

He squeezed her shoulder. “Very good ones. Especially your smile.” 

She met his eyes and the room melted away. Regina felt as if she were transported back to his tiny apartment in New York, the one they had both loved so much. It had been so cozy and filled with their love. For that moment, she was back in the bed where she had conceived Regan, cuddling with him under his thick blankets as he ran his fingers through her hair. He gazed at her with so much love and she thought her heart was going to burst. 

“I have to check on the turkey,” she said, slamming herself back into reality. She stood, ignoring the inquisitive looks she was getting as she hurried into the kitchen. 

Footsteps followed behind her and she closed her eyes, leaning against the counter. “I’m fine, Robin. You can go back.” 

“I’m not Robin,” Mary Margaret said softly. “Are you okay?” 

Regina nodded. “I just need to check on my turkey. We don’t want it drying out, right?” 

“Right, but this doesn’t seem like you’re just worried about the turkey,” she replied. “Is it because Robin was teasing you?” 

“No, of course not,” she replied, straightening up. “I was a bit embarrassed he brought up that but I like it when he teases me.” 

Mary Margaret nodded, a knowing look in her eyes. “So this is straying into the topic we’re not allowed to talk about today.” 

Regina sighed, knowing she was busted. “Yes.” 

“Okay, can I say one thing?” Mary Margaret asked. “One thing and then I promise to go back to my other promise.” 

“Fine, but only because I fear you will burst if you don’t,” Regina said. 

Mary Margaret nodded. “Stop running. What you’re feeling isn’t wrong and it’s not one-sided. You just have to allow yourself to be happy. You deserve it.” 

“I am happy,” Regina said, though the words sounded a bit hollow. 

Her friend, though, didn’t seem to notice. “I know. But you could be happier. Take all the happiness this life gives you. Okay, Regina?” 

“Okay,” she replied, smiling amusedly at the younger woman. 

Mary Margaret then hugged Regina, holding her tightly. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes, though if you don’t loosen your hold, I’m going to find it difficult to breathe soon,” Regina teased her. 

“Oh! Sorry,” Mary Margaret said sheepishly, letting her go. She then motioned to the living room. “I’m going to head back in there. Don’t take too long or Robin might come in here again and this time throw you over his shoulder to bring you back.” 

Regina felt herself flush as that image filled her mind. She swallowed before trying to scowl. “I’d like to see him try.” 

Mary Margaret gave her a pointed look. “You know what I mean.” 

“Well, then, get out of here so I can check on the turkey and then join you all in the living room again.” Regina picked up a dish towel and snapped it at Mary Margaret. 

Jumping back, Mary Margaret held up her hands. “Fine, fine. Stand down. I’ll see you in the living room.” 

Regina chuckled, checking on the turkey as she calmed down. She knew that Mary Margaret had a point but it was one she wasn’t going to consider until the next day. For now, she was going to focus on Christmas and her family while hoping another moment like the one she shared with Robin didn’t happen. 

(And at the same time, she hoped it did). 

* * *

 

Dinner was very enjoyable. Conversations flowed easily and laughter filled Regina’s dining room. Regan’s nap rejuvenated the girl and she sat between her father and Aunt Zelena, happily bouncing between conversations with both. Henry sat on Robin’s other side, trying every food his father did--even the brussel sprouts Regina usually had to fight him to eat. The only blip had been at the start of the meal when David and Robin hadn’t been sure who was to carve the turkey before David decided to defer to Robin, the disagreement passing quickly. 

Pleased with the results, Regina sipped her wine with a happy smile. Robin caught her eye and winked at her, grinning himself. It made her stomach flip and her smile grew bigger. 

“How much longer are you here, Aunt Mary Margaret and Uncle David?” Regan asked, looking at the two with wide eyes. 

“Only a couple days,” David said, voice full of regret. “I have to go back to relieve Graham so he can fly home to spend time with his parents at the holidays.” 

“Where do his parents live?” Robin asked, placing a forkful of stuffing in his mouth.

“Ireland,” David replied, inching his fork closer to his wife’s plate to steal one of her potatoes. She swatting him away with her own. 

Zelena looked over at Robin. “Have you ever gone back to England?” 

He shook his head. “Marian and I have talked about me taking Roland there to show him where I grew up.” 

“Can I go too?” Regan asked, leaning against her father’s arm. “When the doctor says I can travel, will you take me?” 

“Me too?” Henry asked. 

Zelena playfully looked annoyed. “You’ve been to England. Your mum has brought you to visit me several times.” 

“And we love London,” Regan said. “But we want to see where Papa grew up.” 

He chuckled. “Nottingham isn’t the greatest but I can take you to Sherwood Forest.” 

She gasped. “The real one?” 

“Yep,” he replied. “There’s a lot dedicated to Robin Hood. And as long as it’s okay with your doctors and your mum, I would love to show them all to you and Henry.” 

Both children turned to Regina and she knew their next question. So she cut them. “Once Regan gets the all clear, then we can talk about it. But it would have to be during one of your breaks from school. I won’t have you missing that.” 

“Okay,” Regan said, no doubt looking forward to the day she could go back to school. 

Henry, though, frowned. “But I’m sure Papa will take us to super-educational places so it will be like we’re in school. Just more fun! And in England.” 

Regina glanced over his head at Robin, meeting his eyes. He gave a slight nod before messing with Henry’s hair. “Your mum’s right. Any trip to England has to be done when you don’t have school.” 

“Fine,” Henry sighed, turning back to his last few Brussels sprouts. 

“It’ll still be fun,” she assured him. “And it can still be super educational.” 

Robin nodded. “Absolutely. There’s lots we can do in England.” 

“I can’t wait to go now,” Regan said, bouncing in her chair until she was racked by several wet coughs. 

Panic seized Regina, afraid her daughter had developed a chest infection and would need to be hospitalized again. She jumped up, heading to her daughter’s side as Robin patted her back. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he assured Regan. 

“We should take her into the living room,” Regina told him. “Can you carry her?” 

“Of course,” he replied, starting to scoop up their daughter. 

Regan shook her head, her voice raspy as she said: “I want to stay with everyone, Mommy. I’m having fun.” 

“You need rest,” Regina insisted, her heart still racing. “We need to be careful.” 

“I know, but I hate being away from everyone,” Regan said, pouting. 

Robin kissed her hair. “Why don’t I come in with you? And then everyone can join us when they are done?” 

Though Regan looked torn, she nodded. “Okay, Papa. As long as you’re there.” 

“Alright, let’s head inside.” He picked her up, cradling her close as Regina mouthed  _ thank you _ to him. Robin winked in response before carrying Regan to the living room. 

Mary Margaret smiled. “Robin is a great father.” 

“He’s the greatest,” Henry said, beaming. “With Papa around, I don’t miss Dad as much.” 

A pang hit Regina’s heart and she combed her fingers through Henry’s hair, fixing the mess Robin had made. “I’m glad you and Regan have him now.” 

He nodded, setting down his fork on his clean plate. “May I be excused?” 

“You may,” she said, picking up her plate. “But make sure your sister gets rest.” 

“I will, Mom. Thanks.” He kissed her cheek and ran out of the room. 

Regina turned to the rest of her family, all three staring at her with knowing eyes and cheeky grins. She frowned. “What?” 

“You know what, Regina,” Zelena said. “Stop fighting it.” 

“Fighting what?” Regina asked, playing dumb as she gathered up Henry’s abandoned plate and silverware. 

“Your obvious connection and feelings for Robin,” David replied. “Even I can see it and you’ve often said I’m the most obtuse person on the face the planet.” 

She glanced up at him, smirking at him. “I only said that because I had to hit you with a clue-by-four to get you and Mary Margaret to stop pining for each other across Granny’s diner. It was getting annoying.” 

“Ugh. I wasn’t even there but I can picture it and I have to agree,” Zelena said, crinkling her nose as she finished her wine. 

Regina glared at Mary Margaret. “You have anything to say?” 

“Not until tomorrow,” she replied. “I promised.” 

“Well, I didn’t. Just get Robin under the mistletoe and snog him. It’ll help with the tension that surrounds you,” Zelena said, now standing to help clear the table. 

Regina rolled her eyes. “There is no tension.” 

David stood, pointing at her. “It’s Christmas. You’re not allowed to lie at Christmas.” 

“That’s not a thing,” she argued, following him into the kitchen. 

Zelena rolled her eyes. “Says the women who is also denying the tension everyone can feel between her and her baby daddy.” 

“Please don’t call Robin my baby daddy,” Regina told her sister.

“Well, what do you want me to call him?” she asked. 

“Robin,” Regina replied. “You know, his name?” 

Zelena sighed. “Fine. But only because it’s Christmas and you have to be nice at Christmas.” 

“Now that’s a rule I’ve heard,” Regina replied, glaring at David.

He held up his hands. “Come on. You know you’re not allowed to lie at Christmas. Isn’t it in that movie--Love, Actually?” 

“Oh god, I can now see him standing outside Mary Margaret’s house with poster boards professing his love,” Zelena said, pouring herself more wine. 

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she imagined David standing outside his house and professing his love the way Andrew Lincoln’s character did to Keira Knightley’s--even though they were married, unlike the characters in the movie. 

“But David is right,” Mary Margaret said, glaring at Zelena before looking at Regina. “It says that at Christmas, you tell the truth.” 

“That’s not the same as ‘no lying,’” Regina tried to argue. 

Mary Margaret and David exchanged a look. He crossed his arm. “Did you ever consider going to law school, Regina?” 

“Very funny,” she snapped. 

“I’m serious,” he said. 

Zelena chuckled. “We thought she was going to go to law school but she was determined to follow Daddy into the business.” 

“Hey, the kids are wondering if we can have some hot chocolate,” Robin said, wandering into the kitchen at just the right moment. If it wouldn’t make the other three people in the kitchen even more determined to set them up, Regina would’ve kissed him.

Instead, she forced a smile as she nodded. “I think hot chocolate sounds perfect. Once we finish cleaning, we’ll make some and bring it out with the desserts.” 

“Okay,” he said, narrowing his eyes as he looked her over. “If you need me, I’ll be in the living room.”

He left again and Zelena chuckled. “I swear that man has a ‘Regina in trouble’ radar. You got two white knights. How do I get one?” 

“He’s not my white knight,” Regina snapped. “And neither was Daniel.” 

“But you can’t deny that he came in just as you were getting flustered. It’s like he  _ knew _ ,” her sister teased her. 

Regina glared at her. “Let’s just get this cleaned up so we can all enjoy the desserts. Okay?” 

Neal’s cries over the baby monitor interrupted them. Mary Margaret wiped her hands. “I’ll go get them. You two lay off Regina.” 

She pointed at David and Zelena before walking out of the room. Regina also stared down the two before asking: “Truce?” 

Both exchanged looks before nodding with identical sighs. “Truce.” 

“Now, let’s get ready for desserts,” David said brightly. “I’ve smelled Regina’s apple pie since I walked in and I’ve been craving it all day.” 

* * *

 

The rest of the night progressed quite well. David and Zelena dropped their teasing once they got into the living room. Mary Margaret joined them with Neal, who crawled around and played with Henry as Regan continued to rest on the couch with her father. The adults shared funny stories of Christmases past and it was like Robin had always been part of their little group. It made Regina relax and she even let Robin give her a second piece of pie. 

After all, it was Christmas. Calories didn’t count on Christmas. 

Neal and Regan soon fell asleep and Henry appeared to be close behind them. Mary Margaret and David packed up their son’s things and got him ready to head out into the cold. Zelena also got ready to leave, once again getting a ride back to her hotel from the Nolans. Goodbyes were exchanged as well as promises to spend time together in the next few days and then they were gone. 

Silence descended upon the house and it felt refreshing to Regina. She loved her family, even Zelena, but it was nice to just have it be herself, her children and Robin again. It was time to unwind and enjoy the last few hours of Christmas, perhaps in the bath with a glass of wine. 

“Do you want some help putting these two to bed?” Robin asked, holding Regan. He motioned to where Henry laid sprawled out on the carpet, having given up his battle to stay awake. 

She sighed, nodding. “I don’t want to leave him on the floor but I can’t carry him anymore. Are you sure you can?” 

He nodded. “Not for much longer, but for tonight, I can carry him.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Let me head up first and I’ll get their beds ready.”

She climbed the stairs and went straight to Regan’s room, flipping on the light and pulling back the blankets on her bed. Taking out her pajamas, Regina had Robin lay the girl on her bed before carefully changing her. She then tucked her daughter in, kissing her forehead. “Sweet dreams, Regan,” she whispered. 

They repeated the process with Henry and she flipped off his light as they exited the room. “I’ll just have to make them brush their twice three times tomorrow to make up for tonight,” she said. 

Robin chuckled, his hands in his pockets. “You want to head back downstairs or are you ready to turn in yourself?” 

“I can stay up a bit longer,” she said, surprised she didn’t feel as tired as she would’ve thought after all the work that day. “Are you tired?” 

He shook his head and motioned toward the staircase. “After you.” 

She headed downstairs and sat down on the couch. Robin, though, approached the iHome and put on some Christmas music. “We should enjoy this before it ends tomorrow.” 

“I hate that they stop playing music so soon,” she said, curling her feet under her. “Christmas technically lasts till the New Year. If they can start playing the music before Thanksgiving, they can wait to New Year’s before stopping.” 

He nodded. “I think you hit on why they don’t let it play on.” 

“They start too early,” she replied. “Everyone gets sick of it before Christmas.” 

“And the radio stations want to start playing the new music again,” he added, sitting down next to her.

She sighed. “I love this music though.” 

“Me too,” he agreed, sipping at his whiskey as the music filled the room and enveloped them. 

The song changed and Karen Carpenter began crooning  _ Merry Christmas, Darling _ . It was one of Regina’s favorites, especially that Christmas she had spent apart from Robin--the one where their lives had changed forever. She looked away, fighting the sadness that brought up, when Robin set down his whiskey glass. 

He stood, holding out his hand. “Dance with me?” 

“What?” she asked, letting out a little laugh. 

“Dance with me,” he repeated. “Like we used to do in my apartment in New York. You always loved it.” 

She smiled as she recalled all the times they had danced along to the radio, often just swaying around Robin’s living room with their arms around each other. It had been one of her favorite things to do with him because she was able to get so close to him. Being in his arms had always calmed her down and made her happy. 

“Okay,” she said, taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet. She then placed her other hand on his shoulder while his free hand when to her waist. 

They started to sway in a circle as Karen Carpenter kept singing. Regina looked up at Robin, his blue eyes reflecting the lights on the Christmas tree. Everything felt so right and so scary at the same. Could she really have this again? 

Did she deserve it?

“Thank you,” he said softly, “for letting me celebrate Christmas with you all.” 

“No, thank you for celebrating with us,” she replied. “The children were happy to have you here. So was I.” 

He pulled her in closer. “I was happy to be here with you all. And to finally meet the rest of your family. Even if Zelena had to be here.” 

Regina laughed before feeling the need to defend her sister. “She’s not that bad. Mother just fucked us both up and she’s just started trying to deprogram herself.” 

“I guess that can’t be easy,” he replied. “But I’m glad she’s trying. For your sake.” 

She nodded. “She’s also really great with the children. She’s a wonderful aunt.” 

“I can tell. Henry and Regan adore her,” he said. 

“They do,” she agreed, feeling sad as the song ended.

However, the radio moved on to  _ Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _ . Robin held onto her and continued to sway with her as the song played on. She gave in, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Regina lost herself in his arms and the music. 

And for that moment, she allowed herself to pretend that they were a normal couple who had just finished up another holiday together. 


	13. New Year's Resolutions

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_  
_When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night_  
_Welcoming in the New Year, New Year's Eve?_

("What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?", Frank Loesser) 

### Chapter 13: New Year's Resolutions

Mary Margaret showed up right before lunch the day after Christmas, Neal with her. She smiled as Regina let her in. “Is Robin still here?” she asked. 

“No,” Regina replied, closing the door behind her friend. “He had to go into work.” 

“Oh. There’s still something for construction workers to do despite the cold and snow?” Mary Margaret asked, handing Neal to Regina so she could take off her coat. 

Regina bounced Neal around as he reached out to tug on her nose. “I guess so. He’ll be back for dinner but is going to sleep at his apartment tonight.” 

“And Zelena?” Mary Margaret asked, now taking off her son’s coat. 

“Doing some work. She’ll also be here for dinner,” Regina replied. “David?” 

“Just giving us some girl time. He offered to watch Neal but I know how much you miss him,” Mary Margaret replied. 

Regina nuzzled the toddler. “I do.” 

“So where are Henry and Regan today?” Mary Margaret asked, following Regina into the kitchen. 

“Upstairs,” Regina replied. “Regan is still feeling poorly and Henry is keeping her company.” 

“That’s sweet,” Mary Margaret replied. “Henry is so good to his sister.” 

Regina nodded, resting Neal on her hip. “He is, but I am worried about Regan.” 

“Is she going to have to go back to the hospital?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“I hope not,” Regina replied with a sigh. “We’re going to take her to the doctor’s tomorrow.” 

Mary Margaret tilted her head. “We?” 

Regina shot her a look, knowing where her friend was going. Still, she answered: “Yes, her father and I. He’s not scheduled to work. Zelena’s offered to watch Henry for me.”

“Well, I think David was hoping to spend some quality time with him,” Mary Margaret said, “but we’ll discuss that later.” 

Regina opened a cabinet. “Can I get you something before we begin the interrogation?” 

“I’m not going to interrogate you,” her friend protested. She then added: “Can I have some tea please? And maybe a slice of pie?” 

“Before lunch? You’re sitting a bad example for my kids and your own,” Regina teased her. 

Mary Margaret shrugged. “Mine’s too young to eat pie and yours are upstairs. No one else has to know.” 

Regina glanced up at the ceiling as if she could see her children through it before looking down at Neal on her hip. He smiled up at her, revealing a few little teeth. She smiled back before nodding. “Okay, we can have some pie before lunch. Just set up the booster for this little guy.” 

“I can do that,” Mary Margaret said, picking up the seat from where she had left it the night before. She placed it on a chair and took Neal from Regina, sliding him into the seat and placing a tray down. “I’ll go get him some of his little snacks so he can munch while we do.” 

“Sounds good.” Regina pulled out the pie and cut two slices. She even added some whipped cream before setting the plates down on the table as Mary Margaret returned with Neal’s snack.

They took their seats and after a few bites of pie, Regina lay her fork on her plate. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and said: “Okay, have at it.” 

Mary Margaret looked up at her, confused. “What?” 

“You’ve been holding your tongue since yesterday, which I appreciate. So since I said we would discuss it today, let’s discuss me and Robin,” Regina said. She made a sweeping motion with her arm. “Proceed.” 

“I think you probably need to talk more,” Mary Margaret said, taking her hand. “I’m ready to listen.” 

Regina scowled. “I’ve said my piece. Everyone doesn’t seem to be listening. Nothing is going to happen with me and Robin.” 

“And why are you certain of that?” her friend asked. 

“Because there is too much baggage between us,” Regina explained. “I just left him, Mary Margaret, and married someone else. I never fought for our relationship.” 

Mary Margaret took her hand. “You did what you thought you had to do, Regina. I’m sure he understands that.” 

Regina nodded. “He does. But how can he forgive me for it?” 

“Since you asked, I think he already has,” Mary Margaret replied, giving her a soft smile. “I think the better question is--can you forgive yourself for it?” 

“I don’t know,” Regina replied in a whisper. 

Mary Margaret pressed her lips together. “If you both can move past what happened all those years ago, would you want to be with Robin again?” 

“Yes,” Regina answered, fighting back tears. “I was a fool to let him go all those years ago. What we had was special. I would love to have it again.” 

“I think you still have something special with him,” Mary Margaret replied. 

Regina nodded. “And that’s what so tempting. When I’m with him, I feel like I did back then. He makes me feel so special and so supported, even after all our fights. I can’t believe he would just be able to move on from those.” 

“I know,” Mary Margaret said. “Because your mother taught you that everyone holds grudges and if you have something to hold over someone, you have the power. Not everyone operates that way.” 

“This isn’t some stupid grudge, Mary Margaret. What I did to Robin...it’s something you wouldn’t blame someone for being angry about,” she argued. 

Mary Margaret nodded. “Fair enough. But from what I’ve seen, I really do think he’s forgiven you.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Regina asked.

“There are a lot of signs,” her friend replied. “You’re just not ready to see them. But I do. David does. Zelena even does and we know how unlikely she is to see anything that doesn’t involve her.” 

Regina laughed before asking: “What signs?” 

Mary Margaret’s expression softened. “How he looks at you, like you’re the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. How he always ends up touching you in some way. The way he smiles at you. The way he takes care of you. The way you two are just comfortable with each other...need I continue?” 

“No, I think I get it,” Regina said, pulling her hand away so she could finish her pie and take some time to digest everything her friend had said. Mary Margaret wasn’t the only ones who had seen all those signs and it felt good to know it wasn’t just all in Regina’s mind. Perhaps Robin did want more with her, just like she wanted more with him. 

There was just one thing standing in her way. “I don’t know if I can forgive myself. I don’t know that I deserve him,” she admitted softly. 

Mary Margaret patted her hand. “I can’t help you with the first. I can help with the second, but I think there is someone who is uniquely qualified to help you with both.” 

“Robin,” Regina said with a sigh, knowing what her friend was going to advise her. “You’re going to tell me to talk to him.” 

“I am,” Mary Margaret replied, “because it’s what you need to do. And you know it.” 

Shoulders slumping, Regina nodding. “You’re right.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened. “That was easier than usual.” 

“Don’t get used to it,” Regina told her, smirking. She then let it fall away. “I just know I need to talk to Robin. Only we can figure it out together. We can’t keep dancing around each other. We need to get everything in the open and go from there.” 

Her friend took her hand, giving it a squeeze as she beamed at Regina. “I’m proud of you, Regina. You’ve come so far.” 

“I hope so,” she replied. “I want to be someone my children can be proud of.” 

“You are. They are. You should be someone you are proud of,” Mary Margaret told her. 

Her words made Regina smile and she let out a little laugh. “Seriously, why do I pay Archie when I have you?” 

Mary Margaret chuckled as Regina turned to Neal. She rubbed his chin, grinning at him. “Your mommy is really smart, you know that? You should always remember to listen to her, even when you’re a petulant teenager who thinks he knows everything.” 

He laughed, holding out one of his puffs to her. She went to eat it but he pulled it away, popping it into his mouth instead with a cheeky grin. It was absolutely adorable and she kissed his fingers. “How about you just stay this age, Neal?” 

“Can we get him to at least potty-trained?” Mary Margaret asked, exasperated though she smiled. 

This time Regina laughed as she nodded. “Yes. We can definitely get him past that. Then he can stay that age forever.” 

“Deal,” Mary Margaret said. She then motioned to the stove. “Can I make a cup of tea?” 

“How about I make us both tea and you can tell me everything I’ve missed in Storybrooke?” Regina offered, standing. 

Mary Margaret leaned back in her chair, nodding. “That sounds great. For a small town, you’ve missed a lot.” 

Regina smirked as she put the kettle over, eager to hear all about everything that was going on at home. “I’m sure I have.” 

* * *

 

There was no time for her to talk with Robin alone right away. Their immediate concern was Regan’s health as she continued to fight fatigue and a cough. Dr. Ludgate didn’t think she needed to be readmitted to the hospital but did prescribe several medications to help her fight the illness. She also needed plenty of rest so they took turns taking care of her while spending time with Henry and the others. 

Mary Margaret and David left the next day, having to head back to Maine. Zelena stayed for a few more days but had to go home New Year’s Eve. Regina drove her to airport, hugging her outside the terminal. “It was great to have you for Christmas.” 

“It was good to be here,” Zelena said. “I’m glad I got to see Regan and Henry. And I do hope this is a turning point for us.” 

“I hope so too. It is going to take work,” Regina said, wanting to make sure her sister understood that their relationship wouldn’t be so easily repaired. 

Zelena nodded. “I know. But I’m willing to put the work in if you are.” 

“I am,” Regina assured her. 

“Good,” Zelena replied, taking her hands. Squeezing them, she continued: “And I hope you give Robin a second chance. You deserve to be happy, Regina. You all do.” 

Regina nodded, hugging her. “You deserve to be happy too.” 

“I’m working on it,” Zelena replied. She grabbed her suitcase and waved goodbye to Regina before heading into the airport. 

Climbing back into her car, Regina pulled away from the curb and headed back home. She and Robin were going to have a little New Year’s party with Henry and Regan that night. The children were going to try to stay awake but Regina doubted they would make it. Perhaps then she could have a conversation with Robin. It would be a good way to start the New Year, she figured. 

* * *

 

“I love New Year’s Eve!” Henry exclaimed, jumping around the living room. “Mom lets us eat only finger foods! And no vegetables!” 

Regina heard Robin chuckle. “That’s definitely a big deal then.” 

She smiled as took out a few plates of food. “Okay, we have pigs in a blanket, popcorn chicken and tempura. Help yourselves!” 

Henry and Regan cheered, reaching to fill their plates with all the different kinds of food Regina had set out. She stood off to the side with Robin, watching them help themselves. He leaned in, whispering: “Those tempura look broccoli-shaped.” 

“Shh!” She pressed her finger to her lips before saying: “That’s my little secret. They’ve yet to figure out that they are eating vegetables.”  

He chuckled before pretending to lock his lips with a key. “My lips are sealed.” 

“Mom, Papa, are you going to join us?” Regan asked, holding out a plate. “There’s plenty for all of us.” 

“Yes, there is,” Regina agreed, kneeling next to the table as she took the plate from her daughter. She placed some tempura broccoli on it, dipping one in cheese sauce before taking a bite. 

Robin went for the pigs in a blanket, placing some mustard on his plate to eat them with. “So, do you have any resolutions for the new year?” 

Henry nodded as he popped some chicken into his mouth. Once he swallowed, he said: “I want to do better in math this year.” 

“A good resolution,” Robin said. “Regan?” 

“To get rid of this cancer and to be normal again,” she said, scowling. 

He reached out and ran his hand over her hair. “I know, sweetheart. I’m sure you’ll beat it this year. You’re a fighter.” 

“I’m sick of being sick,” she said, tears rolling down her cheek. 

Robin pulled her into his arms, rocking her as she cried. “I’m sorry I made you sad. We don’t have to talk about our resolutions.” 

A sad Henry climbed into Regina’s lap and she held him close as they watched Robin console Regan. She wished she could take away her daughter’s pain, to let her be a normal child who didn’t have to worry about leukemia. To make it so that a normal question about New Year’s Resolutions didn’t have to include the word “cancer.” 

“It’s okay, Papa,” Regan said, sniffling as she tried to wipe her eyes. “I want to hear your resolution.” 

He smiled, accepting the tissue box Regina handed him. Taking a tissue, he wiped Regan’s tears and used another to help her blow her nose. “My resolution is to spend more time with you, your brother and your mother. I want us to become even stronger as a family.” 

“Including Roland?” Regan asked. 

“Yes,” Robin told her. “All five of us will be a family.” 

She smiled. “I like your resolution.”

“What about you, Mom?” Henry asked, looking up at Regina. “What’s your resolution?” 

“My resolution is to not be afraid to take more risks and to try something new,” she said, holding him close. 

“I like that,” Regan replied, leaning against her father. Robin rubbed her back as he studied Regina, an unreadable expression in his eyes. 

She decided to move on, putting on a bright smile. “Who wants to play a board game?” 

Both children raised their hands and Henry climbed out of her lap, standing up. “I’ll go get one,” he offered. 

“Make it a good one,” Regan told him as he raced past her and Robin. 

Regina moved closer to them. “Do you want something else to eat, sweetheart?” she asked Regan. 

“I don’t know,” she said, rubbing her stomach. “I don’t want to get sick.” 

“I know, sweetheart. Why don’t we play the game and see how you feel?” Regina asked. 

Regan nodded. “I want to save room for dessert, though.” 

“I don’t blame you,” Robin said. “I got a sneak peek at it earlier and I can tell you your mum made something delicious.” 

“Mom always makes something delicious,” Regan said. 

Regina puffed out her chest with pride. “Yes, I do. And tonight’s dessert is no different.” 

“Dessert?” Henry held the game box closer, hope in his eyes. “Are we having dessert now?” 

“Not yet. We’re going to play the game first,” Regina told him. “Why don’t you set it up?” 

Henry nodded, kneeling down as Regan crawled over to them. Together, they started to set the game up as Robin moved closer to Regina. “So you want to take a risk and try something new in the New Year?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

She nodded. “It’s time to stop living in fear.” 

“You’ve never struck me as that type,” he said, nudging her. “You’re braver than you know.” 

Regina felt her cheeks heat up. “Thank you, but there are many ways I can be braver. And I’m going to start doing so.” 

“Well, you’ll have my support,” he told her, giving her a one-armed hug. 

She leaned into his embrace. “Then I want to talk to you once the kids go to sleep. Okay?” 

“Of course,” he said. “Once they’re asleep.” 

“What are you two whispering about?” Regan asked, looking between them. 

Robin smiled. “Resolutions. But now we’re ready to play the game if you are.” 

“Yes,” Henry said, holding up the instructions. “Gather around and I’ll tell you how to play.” 

They moved closer to the board and as Henry read the directions, Robin glanced over at her. He winked at her and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling too much. She didn’t want to make the kids suspicious and possibly get their hopes up. 

Still, she had a feeling all was going to work out in their favor. 

* * *

 

Henry and Regan made to eleven pm before passing out on the couch. Robin and Regina chuckled before he carried them to their beds. She followed, tucking them in. After placing a kiss on each of their foreheads, she headed back out into the hallway. Robin stood there, hands tucked in his pockets. “I guess it’s just us now. You wanted to talk?” 

She nodded. “Why don’t we head downstairs? We’ll be more comfortable there.” 

“Sounds good to me,” he said, following her down to the living room. 

Regina continued to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink? I still have whiskey if you want.” 

“That would be fine,” he called back to her. 

She poured them both glasses of whiskey on the rocks before heading out to the living room. Regina sat down next to Robin, handing him his drink. He clinked his glass against hers, smiling. “Cheers.” 

“Cheers,” she replied, sipping at her whiskey. The amber liquid slid down her throat, warming her stomach as she hoped it would give her some courage. 

He set his glass down. “So, what did you want to talk about?” 

“Us,” she said, taking a deep breath. “About our relationship. What it is…and what it could be.” 

Robin nodded, moving closer to her. “Well, I think our relationship now is pretty clear cut. We’re friends and coparents. Right?” 

“Right,” she agreed, getting even more nervous. Perhaps this wasn’t going where she hoped it would. 

“As for what we could be,” he said, moving closer to her. “Is that what you meant by taking chances and trying something new?” 

She nodded, feeling her throat tighten up. “I know we have a lot of history between us and I did a lot of damage. I understand if you can’t forgive me…”

He shook his head, pressing his finger to her lips to silence her. “Do you think I would be here now if I haven’t already forgiven you? Do you think I would’ve been trying to take care of you without you feeling smothered if I still felt any anger toward you?” 

Tears filled her eyes and she sniffed. “I hurt you. So, so much.” 

“You did,” he agreed, “but I know you are sincerely sorry for doing it and you are doing everything you can to make amends. You’ve done it, Regina. I forgive you. Please, please, forgive yourself.” 

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, crying. Robin rubbed her arm, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear until she finished sobbing.

“Do you feel better?” he asked, handing her a box of tissues. 

She nodded, dabbing at her eyes. “Thank you.” 

He smiled, standing up. Robin held out his hand to her. “Dance with me?” 

“Robin,” she said, shaking her head. “I want to talk.” 

“Who says we can’t talk while we dance?” he asked, his smile widening as his dimples deepened. 

She pressed her lips together, knowing he was doing that on purpose. He knew she was a sucker for his dimples. “Robin…” she tried. 

He dropped his hand. “I know what you want to talk about. Please, let me do this while dancing with you.” 

“Why?”

“It’s more romantic,” he replied. 

Her heart sped up, realizing they were on the same page without even talking about it. She nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. He placed his free hand on her hip as he held her hand close to his heart. They swayed in time to a song played on the TV. 

“I still love you, Regina,” he told her softly. He held her gaze as he continued: “I never really stopped.” 

She felt a lump form in her throat. “I don’t think I ever stopped loving you either.” 

Regina knew she didn’t have to qualify that in anyway. He understood her feelings for Daniel just as she understood his feelings for Marian. They loved their respective former spouses, just not in the same way they loved each other. 

“I want to try again,” she said. “I know it might be crazy because my life is in Maine and yours is here in Boston, but I want you. I want to make it work.” 

“I want to try again too,” he told her. “I want to be with you and not just because of the children. Because of you. Because I love you.” 

She smiled as they stopped dancing, staring at each other. The air grew thicker as anticipation crackled between them. Regina knew what they were waiting for, her stomach twisting with excitement as it was announced the ball had started its descent in Times Square. The crowds started to count down from ten but Robin and Regina stayed quiet. 

“Five...four...three...two...one!” the crowds shouted. “Happy New Year!” 

Robin cupped her face, pressing his hand to her cheek. He smiled at her. “Happy New Year, Regina.”

“Happy New Year, Robin,” she whispered. 

He leaned forward and captured her lips in sweet kiss. She sighed into it, letting him deepen the kiss as she fisted his shirt as if trying to pull him closer. They stood in the living room as the crowds in New York celebrated the New Year, sharing kiss after kiss. It was as if they were making up for last time, for all the kisses they could’ve been sharing for the past seven years. Her stomach did flips and she saw stars as fireworks when off in her head. It felt like coming home yet brand new at the same time. 

They broke the kiss and Robin stepped back, panting slightly. “Do  you want me to go get the champagne?” 

“We can have it another time,” she said, grabbing his shirt. She smiled coyly at him. “I have another way we can ring in the New Year.” 

He swallowed before asking: “You do?” 

She nodded before some doubts crept in. “Unless you think it’s too soon. I know we just got back together like five minutes ago...” 

“Too soon? It’s been too bloody long,” he growled, sending a thrill through her. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her under her ass. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

He carried her to his bed, laying her down before closing the door. She propped herself up, watching him as he stood there. Robin just stared at her and she wondered if he was already having second doubts. “Robin?” 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, stepping closer slowly. “I’m just taking this all in.” 

She grinned, motioning for him to come closer. “Then let me take you in.” 

“Wait until the clothes come off,” he said, grinning as well. 

That made her hesitant and she grew self-conscious. “Umm, Robin, you know...you know things are going to be different...down there, right?” 

He smiled softly as he climbed onto the bed, cupping her cheek. “I do. And you have nothing to worry about. I’m not with you just for your bits.” 

“Do you really still call them that?” she asked, feeling less self-conscious but still nervous. 

“Yes,” he replied, kissing her neck. “And you’re deflecting.” 

She closed her eyes as he easily found her pressure point, sucking on it. As she felt herself start to melt into his embrace, she admitted: “I’m scared. I want this, don’t get me wrong. But...everything is all different.” 

Robin stopped, cupping her cheek. He gazed lovingly into her eyes as he smiled softly. “Of course it’s different. We’re different and not just physically. But I think that’s going to make it all better. Maybe the timing just wasn’t on our side the last time. Maybe this time is our best chance to make us work. I’m willing to find out.” 

“So am I.” Regina kissed him, pulling him down on the bed with her. He reached for the lamp but she stopped him. Looking in his eyes, she said: “Leave it on. I want us to see each other.” 

He nodded, pulling his hand back. “Where do you want to start then?” 

“You had a pretty good idea before,” she said, smiling cheekily as she bared her neck to him.

Robin chuckled before his lips found her pressure point again. She closed her eyes, entangling her legs with his as he sucked there. He slipped a knee between her legs, pressing up against what he called her “bits.” Resisting the urge to snort at her thought, she began to rut against his knee.

He kissed under her ear, making her squirm. “Do you like that?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she moaned, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Robin kissed there again. “Go ahead. Take it off.” 

She smiled as she pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside as he resumed kissing her neck. Regina let her hands roam his broad chest, fingers tracing every muscle as they made their way toward his pants. 

“Now your turn,” he told her, his fingers grasping at her shirt. She held up her arms as he pulled it off her, tossing it to join his somewhere next to the bed. 

He cupped her breasts through her bra, his eyes darkening. “I’ve dreamed of these beauties but they never compared to the real ones.” 

She grinned, reaching behind her to undo the clasp. “Then why don’t you get a better look? And feel?” 

“Oh,” he groaned as her bra fell away. His warm hands cupped her breasts, massaging them gently. “Bloody beautiful.” 

Regina threaded her fingers through his hair as she guided his head down to her nipple. “Go ahead.” 

His lips closed around her nipple, his teeth gently teasing it. She sighed, closing her eyes as she sank down into the mattress. It was as if she had died and gone to heaven--she had forgotten how good this was.

Robin adjusted so that his knee was between her legs again. Her hips bucked when he gave a good suck, sending a jolt straight to her core. She pressed down against his knee, seeking friction against her clit. 

She wanted-- _ needed _ \--more. 

He released her nipple but didn’t move to the other one. Instead, he kissed his way down her body. Robin paused, dipping his tongue into her navel. She gasped as her back arched, fingers digging into his hair. Daniel had never figured out how sensitive her navel was, it was someplace only Robin had ever tended to. 

God, she missed him. 

“Glad to see that still turns you on,” he said with a chuckle. “Somethings never change.” 

“I was just thinking the same,” she replied. 

He smiled, unbuttoning her jeans. “Well, I’ll tell you one thing I know hasn’t changed. How much I love going down on you.” 

She clutched the sheets, the memory of his tongue making her wetter. “Oh, god.” 

“I hope to make you say that many times tonight,” he said, pulling off her pants. He threw them behind her and began kissing his way back up her leg. Regina was glad she had decided to shave that morning. 

Robin gently parted her legs and she held her breath, waiting for his reaction. He smiled, kissing her lower abdomen. “Just like I thought--beautiful.” 

“That’s going a bit too far,” she said before smiling. “But thanks.” 

He caressed her inner thighs. “Well, just lean back and let me do all the work for now. This is a dream come true.” 

“Well, who am I to deny you your dream?” she asked, doing as he said. Recalling what the man could do to her with just his tongue, she reached back and grabbed the headboard for support. 

Robin grinned as he dragged his finger through her folds. It fell away as he closed his eyes, groaning. “So wet…” 

“And all for yo _ ooh _ ,” she moaned as his tongue teased her clit. She closed her own eyes, relishing the sensations he caused. 

He lapped at her, his tongue brushing against her clit. She gripped the headboard tighter as her hips moved in a bucking motion. Robin’s hands pressed down on them to keep her still as he continued eating her out. 

Regina moaned as she felt her body tremble. Her toes coiled and she gasped as he lavished her clit. “More,” she moaned. 

“More?” he asked after lifting his head. He was huffing a bit and she could see her juices in his scruff. “Like what?” 

“Fingers,” she said. “Please.” 

He smiled. “Whatever my lady wants.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” she replied, watching as he returned his attention to her clit. She moaned as he continued to lick it, making her writhe with pleasure. 

He pressed a finger to her entrance. She felt herself tense up and Robin stopped, looking up at her. “Is something wrong?” 

“It’s just been a while,” she admitted, wincing at how pathetic that sounded. 

“Since Daniel?” he asked her, understanding in his tone and eyes. When she nodded, he smiled softly and rubbed her legs. “Don’t worry. You’re more than ready physically and I’ll go slow. But you have the right to stop this. Okay?” 

She fell harder for him. “Thank you. But I want this. I don’t think you know how badly I do.” 

“Oh, I think I do,” he replied, leaning down and kissing her stomach. “Because I want it just as badly.” 

He kiss her clit before gently sucking it again. She felt his finger at her entrance again. Regina closed her eyes, letting herself relax as he slowly slipped it inside her. It wasn’t as bad as she feared and she told herself to get out of her head. 

She needed to trust Robin and just let herself feel. 

Robin curled his finger inside her, brushing a spot just below her g-spot. It still made her gasp as her body trembled again, ready for her release. She wondered if he was working her up to it or if he had just forgotten where her spot was. When he brushed the same spot again, she knew it was the former--he knew what he was doing. 

“Like that?” he asked her, a bit smugly. 

For now, though, she didn’t care. “Yes,” she moaned. 

“Good,” he replied. He moaned. “You feel so good. Stop worrying.” 

“I think I am,” she said, feeling as if she was floating now that he added a second finger. She definitely wasn’t feeling anything else. 

He curled his fingers, angling them so that they were almost brushing her spot. They were both getting closer, she knew. Release would be soon and sweet. 

Robin’s tongue brushed her clit and she yelled out his name. It was getting to be all too much. “Please, Robin, please…” 

He added a third finger this time, stretching her out a bit more. Robin also angled his fingers, now hitting her g-spot. With his quick tongue movements against her clit, her walls tightened around his fingers and she saw stars behind her eyelids. 

She rode out her orgasm on his fingers, coming down slowly. He kissed her inner thighs again, rubbing her legs. “How do you feel?” 

“Wonderful,” she replied, still feeling as if she was floating. Her arms were splayed out from her sides and she was panting. “You are still amazing.” 

He chuckled before kissing his way back up her body until he reached her lips. She kissed him, tasting herself on her tongue when they opened up for each other. Robin slid his hands underneath her, holding her close while her arms remained like jelly. 

They broke the kiss and he bumped her nose with his. “I always love when you shout my name like that.” 

“I don’t know which is bigger--your libido or your ego,” she teased him. 

He laughed, rolling onto his back so that she laid on top of him. She regained control of her arms, resting her chin on them as she gazed at him. “I can’t believe I have this again,” she said. 

“What?” he asked, running his fingers along her spine. 

“Happiness. Love. You,” she replied, kissing the spot over his heart. 

He entangled his fingers in her hair, smiling at her. “I can’t believe I have you again either. It’s a dream come true.” 

She leaned forward, kissing him. They exchanged a few languid kisses, though she grew aware of his erect cock pressing against her stomach. That wouldn’t do. 

Regina pulled away, sitting up to straddle him. She grinned at him as she reached down, wrapping her fingers around his cock. “I think Little Robin has been severely neglected.” 

He grunted, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “I wouldn’t say ‘severely’ but it definitely needs some attention now.” 

“That’s what I thought,” she said, lazily pumping his cock. “So let’s rectify that.” 

She slid down, lowering her head to his cock. Regina flicked the tip with her tongue, tasting the salty precum there. Flicking it again, Robin groaned. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“I know,” she replied. “This isn’t reciprocity. I want to do this.”

He didn’t protest and she took him into her mouth slowly. She ran her tongue down the length of his cock as she sucked him. It wasn’t going to to be for long--he was far too close. She just had to tease him a bit more and he would be a goner. 

She reached up, fondling his balls. He gasped as they retracted, telling her it was almost time. Recalling something from their first relationship, she let out a little hum. 

“Regina!” he shouted, coming at that. She took in all her had to give, swallowing before releasing his cock with a soft  _ pop _ . 

She sat up, watching as Robin laid there panting. He looked at her, giving her a small smile. “Amazing.” 

“Thank you,” she said smugly, laying down next to him. She rested her head on his chest as she sighed. 

He kissed her head. “Do you want to take a break?” 

“I could use a breather,” she admitted. “I’m not as young as I used to be.” 

“You’re only as old as you feel,” he quipped. He then winced. “Though, I don’t feel as young as I used to either.” 

She hummed. “You’ve only gotten sexier.” 

“So have you. You’ve aged like a fine wine.” He kissed her, slow and open-mouthed, before nudging her nose with his. 

“What a way with words.” Regina laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

He chuckled. “I’m an artist, not a wordsmith.” 

“You have a talent with your tongue though,” she said cheekily. “Almost godlike.” 

“Well, that’s a high compliment,” he replied. 

She ran her fingers over one of his surgical scars, a reminder of the gift he had given to their daughter. “It’s the truth.” 

He flipped her onto her back and she laughed as he hovered over her, hands on either side of her head. Robin gazed at her, biting his lip as his eyes raked her body. “Well, if I’m a god, then you are my goddess.” 

Regina’s face grew hot and she squirmed under his gaze. “That might be going a bit too far. I’m no goddess.” 

“Oh, I disagree,” he said, slowly lowering himself down until their bodies were almost touching. His eyes seemed even bluer now that they were so close to hers. “You are my goddess and I am honored to worship at your temple.” 

Her protest died on her tongue as he kissed her neck, finding her pressure point. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling off his lips against it. It stoked the fire deep in her core and she lifted her knee so Robin’s body could settle between her legs more comfortably. 

Robin’s hands went to her breasts and she moaned as he massaged them. She felt herself growing wet again and her hips bucked as he brushed a thumb against her nipple. Her fingers wove through his blond locks, damp from their earlier activities. 

She guided his head away from her neck so she could kiss him. “I think we’re almost ready for round two,” she whispered. 

“Almost,” he agreed. “But I’m not done worshipping.” 

He kissed her again and she figured she could let him keep worshipping her. Especially if it involved his tongue going back to a certain part of her body for another round. It seemed like that was the plan as he started to kiss his way down her body yet again, planting one between her breasts before heading south. 

Robin paused just above her sex, taunting her with how close he was as he continued to press kisses on her stretch marks. She lifted her head. “What are you doing?” 

“Worshipping,” he replied. He caressed her skin. “These are beautiful reminders from when you carried and birthed our daughter.” 

“I’m glad you don’t mind them,” she said, feeling a bit self-conscious. 

He frowned. “Mind them? They only make you more beautiful.” 

She blushed. “I’m already letting you fuck me. You don’t need to be so poetic.” 

“I’m not being poetic,” he protested. “I’m being honest. You are bloody gorgeous and the changes to your body have only enhanced your beauty, not detracted from it.” 

“God,” she groaned. “I think I’m even more turned on.” 

He grinned, moving back to hover over her again. “Is that so?” 

She nodded, hooking her leg around him to draw him closer to her. “Why don’t you feel for yourself?” 

“Oh, I think I will,” Robin said, reaching between their bodies. His fingers slipped between her wet folds, teasing her entrance as his thumb rubbed her clit. She gasped, gripping him harder as she felt the fire inside her stir to life. 

He hummed. “Yes, I do think you’re very turned on. And very ready for round two.” 

“Good,” she said, smirking. “Let’s check you.” 

She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock, which she found was only half-hard. Regina shook her head as she tsked. “You’re not ready at all.” 

“Can you help?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I think I can,” she replied, pumping again. “How is this?” 

He moaned, kissing her neck. “Very helpful.” 

“Good,” she replied, picking up speed. “Let’s get you ready. I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

“Neither can I,” he groaned. 

She flicked his tip with her thumb, drawing another moan from him. “I think I feel something there. Let me do that again.” 

Robin bit down on his lower lip as she rubbed her thumb over his tip, spreading the precum there all over.  “I think you’re almost there.” 

“Then there’s something I have to do,” he moaned. “You need to let me go.” 

“Why?” she asked, pouting. 

He chuckled, nuzzling her nose. “Because I doubt we’re ready for another child.” 

“Good point,” she replied, releasing his cock. “Go. Get your condom.” 

Robin kissed her, promising to be right back. She rolled onto her side, teasing one of her nipples to keep steady stimulation to her, and watched as he pulled a condom from his wallet. “I don’t know whether to be impressed you are so prepared or be jealous of the other women you’ve been with.”

He gave her a look as he tore open the wrapper. “You make it sound like I had a different woman in my bed every night since my divorce.” 

“Have you?” she asked, knowing the answer. Robin wasn’t that type of man. It was just fun teasing him. 

Robin smirked, clearly onto her game as he climbed back onto the bed with condom now on. “What do you think?” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I think we have other things to focus on. Like each other.” 

“Agreed,” he said, smiling as he kissed her nose. “Right now, we’re the only two people in the world.” 

“I like that,” she said, wrapping her leg around him again to pull him closer. 

He kissed her neck again, his fingers finding her clit once more. She gasped as he rubbed circles against it with his thumb, his other fingers brushing through her wet folds. “God, you already feel amazing,” he said, nibbling on her ear. 

“You know what will feel even better?” she asked, placing her lips next to the shell of his ear. “Being inside me.” 

“I think you’re right,” he replied, kissing behind her ear. It made her hips buck into his hands as she groaned. She loved when he kissed there. 

His fingers fell from her clit but she felt his cock press against her entrance. Robin pulled back, looking her in the eyes. “Are you ready?” 

She nodded. “Just remember it’s been a while for me.” 

“No worries,” he told her. “I know you won’t break. You’re strong.” 

He kissed her as he slid into her, inching his way inside to give her time to adjust to his length and girth yet again. Though it had been years since they were last together, it felt as if they had been doing this for years. He felt familiar and her body adjusted to him as if from memory. 

Robin groaned into her ear. “You’re right. This feel so much better better. You feel so good. Even better than I remember.” 

“Compliment me later,” she moaned. “Right now, I need you to move.” 

“As you wish,” he replied, nipping at her ear again. 

He started to pump in and out of her, setting a good rhythm. She dug her fingers into his back, pressing herself closer as she closed her eyes. Regina let herself just feel, enjoying the sensations coursing through her. “Good,” she moaned. “Just like that.” 

Robin kissed her neck, his hands massaging her breasts. He continued to thrust inside her and she met each one, her back arching off the bed. She moaned, her head rolling back as he moved one hand to support her. 

“More,” she moaned as his hand slid down to her ass. She let out a gasp when he gave it a squeeze. 

“How so?” he asked, nipping at her ear. He continued to knead her ass as his rhythm grew faster and stronger. It made her body hum and she felt so close to the edge, but not enough to fall over. 

She pulled him closer, whispering: “Did you forget your way around down there?” 

“Maybe,” he admitted sheepishly. “Care to help me out?” 

Regina hummed, kissing his neck as she rolled her hips. “I suppose so.” 

He kissed her before rubbing noses with her. “Thank you.” 

“Go right,” she told him before kissing him. “And then angle up.” 

She trailed kisses along his jaw as he did as she said. His cock came closer to her spot, increasing the intensity of the feelings coursing through her. Regina pressed her forehead against his damp hair, breathing heavily as her toes curled against his calves. She breathed in his scent--pine and oak mixing with sweat and a musk that was distinctly him. It sent a haze through her mind as she got closer to release. 

“A little more right,” she panted. “You’re almost there.” 

“Are you ?” he asked, groaning as he adjusted his angle once more. He lifted her knee, placing her leg over his shoulder as he sank deeper inside her. 

His cock now brushed the right spot deep inside her, sending stars exploding before her eyes. “YES!” 

“Oh, god, Regina,” he groaned. “I’m right there too.” 

She pressed a hard kiss to his lips as she lifted her other leg, letting him sink even deepr into her. It made her limbs turn to jelly and she felt as she was floating, just ready to careen over the precipice. “Take me with you,” she panted. “Together.” 

“Do what you have to do,” he told her, voice getting hoarse. 

Regina slid her hand between their sweat-slick bodies, finding her clit as he continued to pound into her. She rubbed quick circles against it, tipping herself over the edge. Her walls clenched around his cock as she came, his name spilling from her lips over and over. 

He came just after her, shouting her name as they rode out their orgasms together. She felt like a feather floating back down to earth as she landed against the mattress, Robin rolling off her a few seconds later. They laid side by side, waiting for hearts and breathing to slow down. 

“You are amazing,” he told her, panting. He reached out, lacing their fingers together. 

She smiled, out of breath as well. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

He rolled over, peppering her hair with kisses as she cuddled closer to him. “What do you want to do now?” 

“Part of me wants to stay here and cuddle,” she said, enjoying the warmth radiating off him and the feel of his body still pressed to hers. Yet her body was cooling and the sweat dried, creating a layer of grime on her skin. She crinkled her nose. “The other part wants a shower.” 

Robin chuckled. “We can shower and then come back to cuddle some more.” 

It sounded very tempting but she shook her head. “What about the kids? I don’t want to be on a different floor from them all night long. Not when anything could happen to Regan.” 

He nodded. “Okay. We shower and then go to bed. There’s plenty of time to cuddle later.”  

“Thank you,” she said, rolling closer to him and kissing him. “I love how understanding you are.” 

Robin rubbed her back, giving her a soft smile. “I’m a father. She is my daughter too.” 

He then slid from under the covers, pinching the condom as he removed it. She watched as he moved toward the bathroom. “I’ll dispose of this in there and start the shower. Wait until you hear the water running and then come in to join me. Okay?” 

She nodded, thanking him as she snuggled deep into the warm blankets. Robin slipped into the bathroom, flipping the lights on as he left the door open. Moments later, she heard the water turn on and pound against the tub. Sighing, she pushed back the blankets and raced from the bed into the room. 

Robin stood next to the tub as steam started to curl out from behind the shower curtain. He held out his hand to her, smiling. “Shall we?” 

Taking his hand, Regina let him help her into the shower so they could wash the sex and sweat off each other. However, as soon as he closed the curtain, he pressed her against the tiled wall and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, ready for some more fun before they turned in for the night. 

Happy New Year to her. 

* * *

 

After their shower, Robin assured Regina he would close up everything downstairs. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she stood in the middle of his bedroom wrapped in a towel. “You go get in bed and get plenty of sleep. Pleasant dreams, sweetheart.” 

She glanced over at his bed, though, wondering if she should help him change the sheets. There was no way he was going to sleep on them after everything they had done.

He gently cupped her chin and guided her face to look at him again. “I’ve got everything under control, Regina. Go. Rest.” 

“Okay,” she said, kissing him. “Good night, Robin.” 

She left his room, heading upstairs to her own. Regina changed into her pajamas before going to check on her children. Both Henry and Regan slept soundly in their beds, hopefully dreaming sweet dreams. She kissed their foreheads before heading back to her room.

After closing the door, she stared at her empty bed and suddenly didn’t want to sleep alone. She headed back downstairs, noticing that Robin had cleaned up the champagne and their glasses as well as shut off all the lights. Content that everything was taken care of, she entered his room. He had stripped his bed and she guessed he was getting fresh sheets from the linen closet.

Robin returned, carrying sheets just like she thought, and stopped. He gave her a confused smile. “Is something wrong?” 

She didn’t say a word. Instead, she took the sheets from him and set them on the mattress. Regina then took his hand and led him from the room, turning off the lights as they left. She led him upstairs to her room. He didn’t ask any more questions, only climbing into bed as she did the same. 

Once she turned off her lamp, she slid under her covers. Robin wrapped an arm around her as he spooned against her. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before they both drifted off to sleep, content to be with each other. 

* * *

 

Consciousness slowly returned to Regina, though she fought it. She was warm and comfortable, cocooned in blankets and Robin’s strong arms. The last thing she wanted was to wake up and leave that all behind. She rolled closer to him, cuddling against his warm and solid body. 

He peppered her forehead with kisses. “Time to wake up,” he said, voice hoarse from sleep.  

She moaned. “Why? Can’t we just stay here for the rest of the day?” 

“I would love that but we do have two children who are going to want to eat,” he reminded her. 

“True,” she replied, opening her eyes. His face was only inches from hers and he smiled softly, now rubbing her back. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he said. “Did you sleep well?” 

She hummed, nodding. “How about you.” 

“That was the best…” He paused, taking a deep breath before smiling as he continued: “ _ sleep _ I’ve had in a long time.” 

Regina chuckled, feeling her cheeks heat up as she realized the double meaning in his words. She pressed her hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating under it, as she moved closer to him. “Glad to hear it.” 

“Though there was one thing,” he said, reaching under his pillow. He pulled out his blue scarf, holding it up for her to see. “This.” 

She had forgotten about it. With him spending so much time at her house, she hadn’t needed to press her nose to it and inhale his scent. It just laid under her pillow, waiting for someone to find it. And it appeared that someone was Robin. 

“You felt it under your pillow?” she asked. 

“I felt it when I slid my arm under there,” he replied. “I pulled it out and was surprised to see it. I didn’t think you would throw it out after I left it but I didn’t expect you to be sleeping with it.” 

A lump formed in her throat. “I missed you. It broke my heart when you left that behind and I used it to comfort myself, even though it was all my fault.” 

He held her closer, sighing. “I was angry and wanted to make a statement.” 

“You certainly did,” she replied, recalling how much it had heart to see the garment folded up on his empty bed. 

Robin lifted the scarf between them, smiling at her. “May I ask for it back?” 

“You may,” she said, happy tears pricking at her eyes. She took the scarf from him, draping it around his neck. Regina then pulled on it, guiding him on top of her as she kissed him. He responded eagerly, sliding his hands under her to hold her better. They exchanged heated kisses that made her head swim. 

She was so glad she was able to get this back. 

“Mom?” Regan’s voice washed over her. “We can’t find...oh.” 

Robin broke the kiss and Regina turned her head to find their daughter standing at the door, her hazel eyes wide. She smiled, though, as Henry’s little face appeared over her shoulder as he tried to look into the bedroom. “What’s going on, Regan?” 

“Papa is with Mom,” Regan told him, looking smug. “They were  _ kissing _ .” 

Henry gasped excitedly. “They were! Are they dating?” 

She gave them a pointed and very smug look. “Well? Are you?” 

Regina glanced up at Robin, who still lay on top of her. He smiled, tilting his head. “Yes, milady, are we dating now?” 

“I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t recall being asked on a date.” 

He nodded, looking serious. “Fair enough. Will you have dinner with me this Friday?” 

She smiled. “I will.” 

“Then I guess we’re dating,” he replied, kissing her. 

The children cheered, climbing into bed with them. Robin laughed as he rolled off Regina, scooping up Henry in the process while Regan lay between her parents. As Robin tickled her son, Regina propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at her family. “So you two are okay with us dating?” 

“You really have to ask?” Regan asked, giving her a look. 

She smiled, holding her daughter close. “I just want to make sure.” 

“Make sure about what?” Regan asked, confused.

“You and Henry are very important to both of us,” Robin answered, setting Henry down next to his sister. “So your feelings are more important than our own. If you two had any problems with us dating, we wouldn’t.” 

Henry and Regan exchanged looks before he said: “We’ve wanted you two to date before we even knew who you really were, Papa. We’re more than okay with this.” 

Robin and Regina wrapped their arms around both children and gave them a bear hug. She kissed Regan’s forehead before leaning over to do the same with her son. “I love you two so much.” 

“Me too,” Robin added, giving them an extra squeeze. 

The two chuckled before Regan looked up at Regina. “Can we have breakfast now? I’m starving.” 


	14. Trying to Move Forward

_Then night comes_  
_Pulls down the sun_  
_Hard run_  
_Nothing else can be done_  
_Loved one_  
_All the rest are forgotten_  
_It’s just you and me_

("Lovey Dovey," The Bird and the Bee)

### Chapter 14: Trying to Move Forward

“Thank you for agreeing to stay late tonight,” Regina told Ashley as she placed a diamond earring in her ear.

Ashley smiled as she pulled out some steam-in-the-pouch vegetables from the freezer. “I’m happy to. I’ve noticed a spark between you and Mr. Locksley and wondered how long it would take before you two became official.”

“You and a lot of other people,” Regina replied. She checked her watch before calling out for her children. Regan and Henry raced into the kitchen from the living room and she held out her arms. “What do you think?”

“You look beautiful, Mom,” Regan said as Henry nodded.

Regina smiled as she smoothed down the black skirt of her dress. It had a deep V-neckline, enough to tease Robin with a glimpse of her breasts but not traumatize her children. Lace covered her arms, giving the illusion it would keep her warm in the cold winter weather. Robin had promised the restaurant he was taking her to would have adequate heating but she would be lying if she said she didn’t hope he would have to warm her up at some point that night.

The doorbell rang and the children perked up. “It’s Papa!” Regan declared.

“Can we answer it?” Henry asked, bouncing up and down.

Regina chuckled as she nodded. “You may but only because we all know it’s your father.”

They raced to the door and she followed at a slower pace, watching as they opened the door. Both smiled as they exclaimed: “Papa!”

Robin’s smile was as bright as theirs as he closed the door to keep the cold out. He knelt down, scooping the two of them up into a bear hug. “Hello, my lovelies. How are you today?”

“Good,” they said, laughing as he pressed kisses to their cheeks. Regina watched with her arms crossed, warmth spreading through her at how much he loved the two of them and how amazing he was with them.

He let them go and straightened up, smiling at Regina now. Robin revealed he was holding a red rose when he held it out for her. “You look stunning, Regina.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking the rose from him. She ran her hand over his scarf. “I can’t wait to see what’s under the coat.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but it’s just a boring suit,” he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. “Just a boring suit? Do you not know how good you look in one?”

“Well, I guess you’ll be the judge of that,” he said, holding out his arm to her. “Shall we, milady?”

“Let me put that rose into water for you?” Ashley asked, coming out of the kitchen to take the flower from Regina.

Regina thanked her before turning to her children, both who watched her and their father with shining eyes. “You two be good for Ashley, okay?”

“We will, Mom,” Regan said.

Henry nodded. “Promise.”

“Good,” Regina said as Robin got her coat for her. He held it out and she slid her arms into the sleeves, buttoning it up. After pulling her hair from the collar, she held out her arms. “Can I get a hug?”

They threw themselves into her embrace and she held them close, kissing their heads. “In case you’re asleep when I get back, good night and I love you.”

“We love you too,” Henry said.

Regan wiggled her way out of Regina’s embrace, holding out her arms to Robin. “Do you want a hug too, Papa?”

“I do,” he said, scooping her up for another hug. Regina let Henry go so he could join in the hug and she straightened up, watching the sight as warmth filled her. It was wonderful to see him with the children.

He kissed their heads as well. “I’m probably going to have your mother back late, so I’m going to say good night to you as well. I love you.”

“Make sure Mom has a great time,” Regan said.

“Yeah,” Henry echoed. “She deserves it.”

Robin chuckled as he released them. “I will. I promise. And you two have fun with Ashley, okay?”

They nodded as Regina pushed them back into the kitchen. She pulled on her gloves and reached for her earmuffs, smiling at Robin. “I’m ready when you are.”

He opened the door for her and gave a little bow. “After you, milady.”

“Thank you.” She stepped out into the cold, shivering instantly. He closed the door behind them and wrapped his arm around her, assuring her that his car was only a few steps away.

He unlocked the doors to his green SUV and opened the passenger door for her, helping her in. Once he closed the door, he hurried to the driver’s seat and started the car. It hadn’t been turned off too long and the heat started to fill the car again, chasing away the chill as Robin pulled away from the curb.

“So, where are you taking me?” she asked, leaning back against the seat.

Robin grinned. “A hidden secret here in Boston. I think you’re going to love it.”

“I’m intrigued,” she said, smiling as well. “For all the time I’ve spent in Boston, I haven’t had a chance to explore it. Most of my time has been spent around the hospital.”

“Understandable,” he replied. “I’ll happily show you around Boston now.”

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

They lapsed into silence and he motioned to the radio. “You can turn it on if you want. We’ll listen to whatever you choose.”

She shook her head. “I want to talk.”

“Okay,” he said. “What about?”

“Anything,” she replied. “I just want to hear your voice.”

He chuckled. “Really?”

She nodded. “I’ve missed it. I could listen to you read the phone book and not get bored.”

“I feel the same about you,” he admitted. “Your voice would haunt my dreams sometimes.”

“Haunt in a good way or haunt in a bad way?” she asked, unsure if it was a good thing or not.

He stopped at a red light and smiled at her, the streetlights illuminating her face. “In a good way.”

“Good,” she replied. She looked around at the city street around them. “So, what brought you to Boston?”

“Marian,” he replied, focusing on the road as the light turned green again. “We met in New York but she soon moved up here. After a few months of long distance dating, I followed her.”

Regina shifted in her seat, her stomach churning. Regan got stronger every day and Dr. Ludgate was pleased with her progress. The day they could go back home to Storybrooke was getting closer and closer. It made her wonder what would happen with Robin once they weren’t in the same city anymore. Would he follow her to Storybrooke, leaving his son behind, or would they try to make it work and find it just didn’t?

She didn’t think she could lose him again.

“Hey there,” he said softly. “You just got really quiet on me. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she forced a smile on her face. “Sorry to worry you.”

Robin didn’t look entirely convinced but he pulled into a parking lot, focusing on finding an empty one for them. She took in all the cars and her eyebrows went up. “I thought you said this is a hidden secret?”

“It is,” he said, finding a spot. “You won’t find this on any list or guide. Only the locals know about it.”

“And I take it that it’s pretty popular?” she asked.

He turned off the engine as he nodded. “Best food around. You’ll love it.”

They got out of the car and Regina took his hand the moment they met back up. He led her toward the front door and she heard laughter echoing inside the restaurant. It made her smile and while she trusted Robin, it reassured her that this wasn’t going to be too bad.

Of course, she was with Robin, which made everything automatically better.

* * *

“You were right,” she said as they returned to the car a few hours later. “The food there was pretty good.”

“I’m sorry, I believe I said it was the best around,” he corrected, unlocking his car. “I daresay the best in New England.”

She shook her head. “Only because you’ve never eaten at Granny’s.”

“Oh, yeah, you used to talk about that place back in New York,” he said, getting in the car. “It’s a diner in Storybrooke, right?”

“It’s more than a diner, it’s a Storybrooke institution,” she replied, hearing the pride in her voice as she spoke.

He chuckled. “Listen to you. You already sound like the mayor.”

“You think?” she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“I do,” he replied. “When you’re ready to run, I will happily design your campaign posters for you.”

Her heart skipped a bit and she smiled. “You remembered I told you about wanting to run?”

“Of course I do,” he assured her. “I do listen when you talk.”

She tucked some hair behind her ears as she wondered about how they would deal with a long distance relationship. However, she decided to settle with a safer comment, knowing he had to visit them in Maine at some point. “I honestly can’t wait to show you around Storybrooke.”

“I can’t wait either,” he replied. “And I can’t wait to meet everyone else who has ever supported you.”

“I’m sure everyone will be eager to see you, Regan’s hero. Though I’m not sure how welcoming they may be once they learn who you really are,” she said, growing worried as a thought crossed her mind. Daniel had been very loved by the town and always hailed for being a great father. She didn’t know if everyone would be okay with some stranger coming in and Daniel’s children calling him “Papa.”

He frowned, pulling out of the parking lot. “Why’s that?”

She shrugged. “People might think you’re replacing Daniel and may not like it.”

“I see,” he replied. He grew quiet and she wondered what was going through his mind. Was he angry to have to compete with Daniel yet again? Or worried that it would affect their relationship?

He took a deep breath. “Look, you and the children mean everything to me. If I have to prove to the town I’m not trying to replace Daniel…”

“I don’t think it’ll come to that,” she assured him, touched by his gesture. “They might be cold to you at first but I think we can easily win over Granny. Once she likes you, the rest of the town usually follows.”

Robin relaxed a bit. “That sounds like a plan.”

“Maybe we can even go for a boat ride,” she mused, thinking of things they could all do together. “The children love to sail around the harbor.”

“You own a boat?” he asked, glancing at her for a moment.

She shook her head. “We have plenty of friends who don’t mind taking us out on theirs, though. And I’m sure they’ll let you join too.”

“Roland would probably enjoy the boats too,” he mused, smiling softly. “Could I also take him, Regan and Henry fishing up in Storybrooke?”

“You fish?” she asked, surprised. It seemed there was still plenty for her to learn about him.

He nodded. “I took it up when I moved to Boston. Some of the guys taught me.”

“Do you take Roland fishing often?” she asked.

“Not really,” he replied. “I just started. But if I had a gorgeous fishing spot to take him to…”

She chuckled. “Storybrooke Harbor is a pretty beautiful fishing spot. Or so I’ve been told.”

“Did Daniel ever take the children fishing?”

“No,” she replied. “He preferred to take them horseback riding.”

Robin smiled. “And you want me to believe that you didn’t go with them at all?”

“Not all the time,” she replied. “There were times he asked for just daddy-kids trips and I obliged. Usually was able to get all my chores done with them out of the house.”

“I’m sure. Marian used to send me to the park with Roland when she wanted to do some serious cleaning,” he said. “Even now, I get a random call sometimes asking if I want to spend time with him. I know it’s because she wants to clean and I always want to spend time with him, so I never turn her down.”

Regina reached out and rested her hand on his arm. “You can always spend time with Henry and Regan too. We’re just a phone call away.”

_For now_ , she added to herself.

If Robin noticed a change in her mood, he didn’t say. Instead, he asked her to keep talking about Storybrooke. She did, though each tidbit just reminded her of the physical distance that would soon between them and it made her heart grow heavier and heavier.

Could she really leave him again, even if they were going to keep their relationship up long distance?

* * *

Robin walked her to her door, like a gentleman. They paused outside, him holding her close to keep her warm as she rested her hands on his chest. She smiled at him. “Do you want to come in?”

“I do,” he said, “but I have to pick up Marian and Roland at the airport in the morning. I wouldn’t want to wake you or the kids so early. Can I take a raincheck?”

Disappointment flooded her though she understood his reasoning. It was just another reminder of the life and responsibilities he had here in Boston. But she kept her smile in place as she nodded. “Of course. You’re always welcome here.”

He nodded. “I know. Now, I’m going to kiss you goodnight, make sure you get in safely  and I’ll call you tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“It sounds perfect,” she said, leaning closer to him. He pressed a kiss to her lips, keeping it chaste due to the cold.

Robin pulled back, rubbing her back. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Robin,” she replied, pulling out her key. She let herself into the house and with one last look at him, she closed the door.

Ashley emerged from the kitchen as Regina took off her coat, smiling at her. “Did you have fun?”

“I did,” Regina confirmed. She smoothed out her dress as she turned back to her babysitter. “How were the kids?”

“Good as always. They ate their dinner, helped me clean up and then we played a few games before I put them to bed. Both are sound asleep upstairs,” Ashley assured her.

Regina thanked her before pulling out her wallet. She paid Ashley. “Are you okay getting home this late?”

“My boyfriend gave me his car,” Ashley assured her. “And he’s waiting for me. I’ll be fine.”

“Good. Then goodnight and thank you again,” Regina said, walking the young woman to the door.

Ashley paused as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. “Anytime. Good night, Regina.”

Once she left, Regina shut off the lights in the lower level and headed upstairs. She checked on each child, kissing their foreheads as they slept, before ending up in her own bedroom. Regina shed the dress she wore before jumping into the shower, washing the product out of her hair and cleaning the makeup from her face.

Teeth brushed and a facial mask on, she relaxed on her bed as she checked some emails. She would need to get some work done in the morning, trusting Henry and Regan to entertain themselves as she did so. With the end of Regan’s treatments approaching, she would be able to resume her full duties as CEO soon enough and preferred to ease herself back into it.

She paused, though, as she thought about returning to Storybrooke again. Part of her was eager to get back to their home, surrounded by all their friends again. Yet Boston felt like home too. And Boston had Robin full time while Storybrooke would only have him part time. She would rather stay with him than chance losing him, even if it meant leaving Storybrooke behind for good.

Glancing at her cell phone, she wondered about her job. She didn’t want to move the main offices from Storybrooke--they were tied with the cannery as the number one employer of residents and she didn’t want anyone to lose their jobs because of her lovelife. However, maybe there was a way to open a satellite office in Boston she could work out of and visit Storybrooke from time to time. It could be the best of both worlds.

She set her phone aside, knowing it was too late to make any big decision. This kind of decision needed careful thought and planning, the type that took many days. Regina knew she had time. So she turned off the lamp and slid under her blankets, clutching the pillow that still smelled faintly of Robin close. With him in her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Okay, why don’t we work on blending today?” Robin suggested to Henry. The two had easels set up on a tarp in her living room, their art kits by their sides.

Henry frowned, looking up at him. “What’s that?”

Regina tuned out their conversation as she turned back to her daughter, who was working on some worksheets Mary Margaret had sent to her. Her pink tongue poked out between her lips as she focused on writing her letters. “How are you doing?” she asked her.

“Okay,” she said. “The letter Q is hard.”

“I know,” Regina replied, sitting down next to her. “Do you want some help?”

Regan nodded and she leaned closer, helping her daughter with the harder letters. It all felt so normal--doing homework with her daughter while Robin spent some time bonding with Henry. She felt like it was a glimpse into their future.

With Regina’s help, Regan finished the worksheet. Her little chest puffed out in pride. “I did it!”

“Good job, sweetheart,” Regina said, kissing her head. “You’re going to be all caught up by the time you go back to school.”

“I can’t wait to go back,” Regan replied excitedly. “It’s going to be fun to put on my uniform and go to school like Henry.”

Regina chuckled, brushing some of Regan’s hair back. “I’m sure it is.”

“Will I go to school here in Boston or back in Storybrooke?” she asked, looking thoughtful.

The question, though, made Regina’s stomach clench. She didn’t know the answer, so she just said: “I have to see, sweetheart. There are a lot of things to consider.”

“Like what?” she asked because she was a curious little girl who was always full of questions.

Regina was saved from having to figure out how to answer when Robin and Henry trooped into the kitchen. Smiling at her, Robin wrapped his arm around Henry. “Got any snacks for some hungry artists?”

“I think I do,” she said, smiling as she stood.

“Can I have a snack too?” Regan asked, looking at her with doe eyes.

Regina smiled. “Of course. How do carrots and ranch dressing sound?”

“Delicious,” she replied.

Henry made a face. “Can we have it with hummus instead?”

“I can have hummus instead,” Regan replied. “I don’t care. Both are delicious.”

“Only your children would be asking for healthier food instead of for junk food,” Robin teased her lovingly, kissing her cheek.

She chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He grinned before sitting down next to Regan. She showed him her homework and he complimented her hard work as Regina got their snack together.

Regina held the plate with the carrots and hummus as she turned back to the table. Smiling, she motioned to the living room. “Why don’t we eat inside? Cuddle together on the couch?”

Cheering, the children raced out ahead. Robin stood, smiling at her. “Is there anything you need me to take?”

“Can you take this?” she asked, holding out the plate to him. “I’ll pour us all something to drink.”

He nodded, taking the plate from her. “I’ll come back in to help you with those once I get the kids settled.”

Robin kissed her before heading into the next room. She felt her cheeks heat up as she poured them all some iced tea for now. Maybe later she would make them hot cider to enjoy as Robin lit a fire to keep them warm. It would be the perfect way to wrap up such a great evening.

“Can we watch a movie, Mom?” Henry asked once she entered the living room. “Please?”

“What about your art lesson?” she asked, motioning toward the easel as she handed out the drinks.

He took his as he chewed his lip, looking torn. “I want to continue the lesson but I want us all to spend time together.”

Robin wrapped his arm around him, holding him close. “I’m here all day long. We can watch a movie and then resume our art lesson. How’s that?”

“What do you say, Mom?” Henry asked, looking up at her expectantly.

She smiled as she sat  down on the couch. “Well, if everyone agrees to that plan, I’m all for it.”

They cheered and Henry jumped up. “I know the perfect movie for us to watch! I’ll be right back.”

He raced upstairs as Robin scooted closer to Regan, rubbing her back. “Do you want to lie down, sweetheart?”

“I’m good,” she said, nibbling on a carrot. “But can we cuddle under a blanket?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Regina grabbed the blanket she kept by the couch and started to unfold it.

Henry returned, holding up a blu-ray proudly. “Let’s watch The Incredibles!”

“I love that movie!” Regan declared happily as she cuddled against her father.

Regina stood, taking the blu-ray from him. She gently pushed him toward the couch. “Go get comfortable with your father and Regan while I get this set up.”

He hurried back to the couch as she set up the movie. Once it was ready to go, she joined her family under the blanket. Regan was pressed between her and Robin while Henry was curled up on Robin’s side. They covered themselves with the blanket and Regina started the movie.

Robin stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her, holding her as best he could with their daughter between them. She managed to rest her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes close as the movie played. This seemed to be another argument for staying in Boston--more lazy afternoons and family movie days.

Those were always good.

* * *

“Alone at last,” Robin said, handing her a glass of whiskey. He sat down next to her, holding his own, and wrapped his arm around her.

She relaxed into his embrace, nodding. “I love the children but it’s nice to have some adult time.”

“Oh, I agree,” he said, holding out his glass. “To us?”

“To us.” She clinked her glass with his before taking a sip. The smooth amber liquid slid down her throat, warming her.

He also took a sip of his whiskey before setting the glass down. “You’ve seemed pensive all evening. Is something wrong?”

“Just relishing every moment spent with you,” she said, not necessarily lying. She wasn’t entirely truthful either. Robin beamed though, she felt she was safe for now. She needed to think about a few more things before she discussed her concerns with him.

“I’m enjoying every moment with you too,” he told her, kissing her cheek. “Especially the moments that can happen when the children aren’t around.”

She raised her eyebrow. “I thought you weren’t staying the night?”

“I’m not,” he replied before grinning. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have _some_ fun.”

“I like the sound of that,” she said, cuddling against his side. “What kind of fun are you thinking about?”

He took her glass from her and set it down next to his as he said: “The kind that involves both hands.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.” She moved closer to him.

Robin tucked his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up as he brushed his lips over hers. “Do you want to stay on the couch or move to the guest bedroom?” he asked.

“Depends,” she replied, breathless. “What do you plan to do?”

“As much as possible,” he answered, nipping at her ear.

A tingle ran down her spine and she felt as if something had stolen her breath. She closed her eyes as his lips found a pressure point. He sucked as she said: “Bedroom. Definitely bedroom.”

“Thank god,” he replied, standing up. “I was hoping you would say that as can do a lot more in bed.”

He scooped her up and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. It felt like they were younger again, falling in love for the first time. She felt the excitement course through her as heat pooled deep inside her. This night certainly was going to have a happy ending.

Robin laid her on the bed before closing the door, though not all the way. He left a crack open so they could hear if the children needed them. However, she prayed they would sleep soundly like they always did. She did not want to be disturbed right now.

“You look so delicious right now,” he said, climbing onto the bed and crawling over to her. “I could eat you up.”

“How about eating me out?” she asked, grinning. She was unable to help herself.

He chuckled. “That too--all in good time.”

“So what are you going to do first?” She smiled as he gently gripped her shoulders, easing her onto her back.

Robin slowly lowered himself until he was hovering over her body, so close she could feel the heat radiating off him. He grinned as he told her: “This.”

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. They exchanged long, languid kisses that grew more heated each time. She opened up to him willingly, letting his tongue in as his hands ran down her back. Regina began to grind against him slowly, eager to get some friction building between her legs.

She moaned as his lips moved to her neck, once again finding the pressure point. He sucked on it, making her panties wet. “God, you make me feel like a teenager again,” she said, panting.

He chuckled before trailing kisses down to where her breasts peeked out over her shirt. “I think it’s time for this to come off.”

“Only if yours does as well,” she said, raising her arms up as he pulled the shirt over her head.

After tossing her shirt aside, he pulled his own shirt off and let it join hers on the floor. Her breath caught in her throat as she raked her eyes over his bared chest, eager to get her hands on him. “This is a very good idea.”

“Best one I’ve had yet,” he agreed, cupping her breasts through her bra as he kissed her neck.

She craned her neck, giving him more access as she closed her eyes. His hands moved to her back, fingers undoing the clasp of her bra. She shimmied it off, letting it fall to the wayside as he brought his lips to her right breast. Robin took her nipple between his teeth, gently teasing it. It sent a shock through her and her back arched off the bed.

Robin slid a knee between her legs, giving her something to rut against. She started to build the familiar and pleasant friction as her panties rubbed against her clit. Groaning, she tugged on his hair.

He released her nipple and looked up, frowning. “Is something wrong?”

“I thought it wasn’t going to be that kind of night,” she said, panting now. “Because I’m getting close to it.”

“Then let’s roll with it,” he replied, kissing the side of her head. “As long as you’re okay with it.”

She grinned, rubbing her nose against his. “I’m definitely okay with it.”

He kissed her as she continued to grind against his knee. She brought his hand to her left breast as she broke the kiss. “My other breast is feeling a bit neglected,” she told him.  

“Oh, that won’t do,” he said, giving the breast a squeeze. “I should remedy that immediately.”

Robin took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. She moaned, aching for more between her legs as the panties were too wet to provide good friction anymore. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she gasped: “I need...pants...off.”

He released her nipple, grinning at her. “Whatever milady wants, milady gets.”

“I like the sound of that,” she replied.

Chuckling, Robin slid her pants down her legs and pulled them off. He tossed them aside before his hands went to his own belt. As he undid the buckle, he bit his lip and looked up at her. “I assume this is still tit-for-tat?”

“You assume correctly,” she replied, a hunger deep inside of her as she watched him slide the belt out of the loops. He then pulled off his own jeans, kicking them off the bed. Robin knelt before her, now only in his black boxers.

She motioned for him to come closer with her finger, smiling coyly. “This is much better.”

“I have to agree,” he replied, kissing her. He laid her back down on her back, settling her head on a pillow. Breaking the kiss, he asked: “Comfortable?”

“Very,” she answered.

“Good. Now where was I?” He lowered his mouth to her nipple again, swirling his tongue over it as she groaned.

As he lavished attention on her breast, she slid her hand down her abdomen until she reached the waistband of her underwear. She slipped it inside, her finger finding her aching clit. Just a simple brush made her gasp as different sensations filled her body and her free hand went up to his head, her fingers combing through his hair.

“This is so much better,” she moaned. “A very good idea.”

He released her nipple, blowing on it gently. The bud hardened as something deep inside her tightened, coating her fingers with her juices as she continued to rub her clit. “Oh, god…”

“I prefer Robin, but I can always answer to that as well,” he sassed her, smirking.

She gently hit him even as she laughed. “You smug bastard.”

“And I’m all yours,” he told her before kissing her neck.

His lips closed around a pressure point, sucking at it as she closed her eyes. She moaned before saying: “Yes, you are. And I’m all yours.”

Robin reached down and gently pulled her fingers away from her sex. He kissed under her jaw before explaining: “Let me do some of the work now. You relax and enjoy.”

“What about you?” she asked. “You deserve to relax and get some pleasure too.”

He ran his fingers down her abdomen, grinning. “I’ll get that in good time. Right now, I’m focused on you.”

Robin gently pushed her legs open more, sliding his finger between her slick folds. He groaned. “You’re so hot and wet. I could take you just like this.”

She flushed, writhing as his finger brushed against her clit. “Is that your plan for me?” she gasped.

“Not yet,” he replied, his thumb pressing her clit as he slid a finger into her. “Just leave everything to me.”

Regina moaned as her body began to tremble from pleasure, closing her eyes. “Happily.”

His fingers worked her up into a fever, his thumb rubbing against her clit and two of his fingers pumping lazily inside her. She rocked in sync with his rhythm, her own fingers going to her breasts to tease her nipples for added jolts of pleasure. Beads of sweat formed at her hairline as her body felt hot despite the winter chill around them. She gasped as her breathing grew shallow, her body ready for the moment of release.

“Are you close?” he asked her, pressing a kiss to her stomach.

She nodded, breathing out her nose slowly. “So close. Please, Robin,” she begged.

“In time,” he assured her in a melodic tone. “Just trust me.”

“I do,” she breathed. “Completely.”

He kissed her stomach again and his fingers resumed their pace. She gripped the sheets as he brushed her spot, sending her soaring higher and higher. Her walls tightened and she went keening over the edge, babbling nonsense as she went.

Robin pulled his fingers from her and she opened her eyes to find him licking them. It made her flush more and she wondered if she could come again just by watching him. “That is absolutely sinful,” she moaned.

“You’re absolutely sinful,” he countered, making her snicker at his slightly juvenile response.

He laid down next to her, nuzzling her as she rolled closer to him. “Do you want to rest?”

She shook her head, reached for his boxers. As she peeled them off, she smiled at him. “Let’s take care of you and then we can cuddle.”

“Who am I to argue with that?” He grinned before kissing her as she started to pull his boxers down.

Once the garment was off, Regina wrapped her fingers around his cock as she straddled his legs. She smiled at him. “What do you want?”

“You,” he rasped, his breathing growing shallower. “Just...do what you’re doing.”

Her smile turned into a smirk as she flicked her thumb over his tip. “As you wish…”

She slid her fingers up and down his shaft, pumping in a slow but rhythmic pace. He closed his eyes, groaning each time her thumb passed over his tip. “You’re going to drive me mad,” he told her.

“You’ve discovered my evil plan,” she teased him. “You’ve left me no choice now…”

Regina moved down his legs and she bent over, taking him into her mouth. His hand flew to her head, fingers digging into her hair as she swirled her tongue over his shaft. As she pulled back, she then teased his tip with it, tasting the salty precum there.

He shouted her name as she released him with a soft _pop_. Robin frowned as her fingers wrapped around his rock hard cock yet again. “Is that it?”

“It could be,” she said, smirking again. “I could just let you squirm as punishment for earlier…”

“Then you would be punishing yourself as well,” he gasped.

Her smirk didn’t diminish. “Would it? I think I can certainly take care of myself.”

“So could I,” he reminded her. “We both know it’s more fun together.”

They both knew he had her there. She sighed. “I guess you’re right. So why don’t we have some fun?”

“Do...Do we need something?” he asked her, eyes going to his pants on the floor.

“I am on birth control,” she replied. “It’s up to you if you want that extra protection. And if you do, I placed some condoms in the nightstand drawer.”

He glanced over it and smirked. “Wanted to be prepared, huh?”

“One of us needs to be,” she teased him.

Robin looked affronted. “I’m prepared but  I can’t get to my wallet because _somebody_ is sitting on me.”

She shook her head as she gave his balls a squeeze. “Excuses, excuses.”

“Oh god,” he groaned. “I’m not going to last if you keep doing that…You sure you okay if we skip the condom?”

“I am,” she assured him. She positioned his cock at her entrance again. “Just give me the word.”

He groaned. “Please.”

She sank down on his cock, moaning as he filled her. His hands flew to her hips, anchoring her. “Oh, god…”

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” she groaned. She began to move with him, letting his cock brush her clit with each thrust.

His grip tightened on her hips. “You feel so good.”

“So do--” she gasped “--you.”

His cock created wonderful friction against her clit as they moved together, making her body tremble as she felt herself join him near the edge. She felt his ball tighten and she worried he would come before her.

“Need...more,” she panted. “Please.”

“Okay,” he grunted. “Let’s change the angle. That should do it.”

Robin sat up and she gasped at the change inside her. His cock still hit her clit but now also brushed against her spot. Biting his lip, he smirked. “Better?”

“Much,” she replied, breathless herself.

He wrapped an arm around her her middle, holding her place as he braced himself with his other hand against the bed. They moved together, him matching her earlier rhythm as his cock now kept hitting her spot. It brought her closer to the edge but she needed a bit more to ensure she came with him.

“Touch yourself,” he told her as he nuzzled her. “It will help.”

She nodded, sliding her hand between their bodies. Her fingers found her clit, rubbing quick circles against it. She felt her walls tighten and she gasped. “I think...I’m close…”

“Me too,” he grunted. “Come with me.”

Regina kissed him as she gave in, letting her orgasm wash over her. She held onto him, feeling she would float away as each wave made her feel lighter and lighter. Robin helped her ride it out, coming himself after only a few more thrusts.

He fell back onto bed, pulling her with him. She landed on his chest, curling up against him. “Amazing,” she gasped.

“Agreed,” he replied. He kissed her head. “Well, I didn’t expect to end our night like that, but I’m glad we did.”

She smiled before his words really sunk in, turning her smile into a frown. “End? Do you have to go now?”

“Not right now,” he assured her, “but in a little bit. I have Roland tomorrow. You know that.”

“I know. And I wouldn’t want to keep you from your son.” She raised her head, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

He cupped the back of her head. “I know. Though we may stop by tomorrow, if you don’t mind.”

“Never,” she replied. “You two are always welcome.”

“Thank you. I want to spend as much time together while we still can,” he said.

Her stomach clenched at the thought that she could soon be living in Maine while he was still in Boston. She still didn’t know what she was going to do and felt at a loss. Regina always had a plan.

But as she lay there, listening to Robin’s heartbeat, she was certain she would come up with one soon. Then they could be happy forever as a family.

* * *

Regina sat in Dr. Ludgate’s office, her hand holding onto Robin’s as the doctor reviewed Regan’s latest test results. Both parents held their breaths, waiting to hear how their little girl was doing. Was her nightmare finally over or did she have another round to go?

Dr. Ludgate closed the folder and smiled. “Her numbers are improving. We can finish out the month and then I don’t need to see her again for a few months just to follow up to ensure her numbers continue to improve.”

Joy spread through Regina and she gave Robin’s hand a squeeze. “That’s amazing.”

“So is she in remission?” Robin asked, hope in his voice.

“I would say she is partial remission once we finish the treatments,” Dr. Ludgate said. “I’ll continue to monitor her numbers and I might be able to declare her in full remission, but let’s take this one step at a time.”

Robin nodded, squeezing Regina’s hand back. “Partial is good.”

Dr. Ludgate smiled. “Partial is very good. Now, I’ll let you tell Regan to good news. Maybe treat her to something.”

“It would be nice to give her good news over ice cream for a change,” Regina mused as Robin chuckled. They stood and left the doctor’s office together.

Before they reached the playroom where Regan was waiting for them, Robin stopped. Regina turned to him, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“I wanted to give you this before we get in there.” He pulled her in for a hug. “You deserve it for everything you’ve done for her.”

She sank into his embrace, relishing the feeling of his arms and glad to have someone who held her up. Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Thank you for everything you’ve done. It was much better to have someone to go through this with.”

He kissed the top of her head. “You don’t have to go through anything alone anymore, Regina. I’m here for you.”

A pang of sorrow hit her. She knew he meant what he said but she wondered how easy it would be for him to keep that promise when almost the entirety of New England lay between them. He wouldn’t be able to drop everything to go up to Maine the same way he might if he just had to go across Boston. Yet she still longed for her house and friends in Storybrooke, not completely sold on living in the big city so far away from them.

Regina felt so conflicted and wished she knew what to do. She also didn’t want to talk to Robin until she knew that, didn’t want him to feel like he couldn’t make any plans because of her. Once she had something concrete, then they could come up with something concrete that worked for them.

She pulled away, smiling at him even though she felt like crying. “Come on. Let’s go give our girl the good news.”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling as well as he placed his hand on her back. “Then we can pick up Henry and go celebrate.”

“That sounds perfect,” Regina said, eager for the distraction. It would be fun to just celebrate with him and the children, to forget about everything else this meant for her--for them.

She would just think about it later.


	15. An Important Conversation

### An Important Conversation

Regina pulled her ringing phone from her bag, frowning when she saw Marian’s name on the screen. Her heart pounded as she worried something had happened to Robin as she answered it. “Hello?” 

“Regina? I’m sorry to call you but I’m in a bit of a bind,” Marian said, sounding slightly out of breath and panicked. 

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Regina was starting to get a bit panicked, wondering why Robin’s ex-wife was calling her. They were friends, but not to the point where Marian would call her for support. 

“Nothing terrible,” Marian replied. “My car broke down. I was hoping you’d be able to pick up Roland for me. Robin’s on a site and I can’t reach him.” 

Relief flooded Regina now that she knew it wasn’t an emergency. She smiled. “I’d love to pick up Roland. Just text me the address.” 

“Thank you, Regina,” Marian said, relief in her voice as well. “I appreciate it. I’ll also call the school to let them know you’re picking him up.” 

“Do you want me to take him back to your place or mine?” Regina asked, looking around her kitchens as she tried to figure out if she had snacks for the boy.

“Would you mind taking him back to your place? I don’t know how long I’m going to be with my car,” Marian said. “Thank you so much.” 

Regina smiled. “You’re welcome, Marian. I hope you can get your car fixed.” 

She hung up and went upstairs to where Regan was coloring on her bed. Regina knocked on the door to get her daughter’s attention. “We have to go pick up both your brothers from school. You up for a car ride?” 

“Yeah!” Regan jumped up, smiling widely. She then paused, frowning. “Wait, did you say both of my brothers? We have to pick up Roland too?” 

Regina nodded. “Aunt Marian’s car broke down so she asked if we could pick him up and watch him until she can get it fixed. You okay with that?” 

“Of course,” she said. “I love when Roland comes over!” 

“Great. Then let’s get your shoes and coat on since we have to make more than one stop,” Regina replied, holding out her hand to her daughter. Regan took it and they headed downstairs. 

As she got Regan ready, Regina filed this away as another reason to stay in Boston. She could help Marian and Robin with Roland and they could help her with Regan and Henry. It would also be easier for all three children to spend more time together if they were in the same city rather than in different states. She wanted them to have a close bond, the very thing she didn’t have with her sister. 

“Mom? Are you okay?” Regan asked.

Regina frowned, wondering why she asked that. “Yes, why?” 

“You just seemed to have zoned out,” her daughter replied. “Like you were thinking about something really hard.” 

“Oh,” Regina answered, not realizing she had gotten caught up in her thoughts. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” 

She stood and took Regan’s hands. “No more thinking really hard. We’re going to have a lot of fun this afternoon, okay?” 

“Okay, Mom,” Regan said. She then gave her a sly smile. “Can we get ice cream again?” 

Regina gave her a knowing look. “We’ll have to see, okay?” 

“Fine,” she sighed, letting Regina put on her coat. “I guess it’ll have to do for now.” 

Regina fought to stay strong--it was sometimes easy to give into her daughter’s wishes because Regan was sick. She knew she couldn’t keep spoiling Regan forever and she should probably start getting use to telling her “no.” However, she was probably going to end up getting her ice cream since Regina had no doubt all the children were going to gang up on her. 

She could always start another day. 

* * *

 

Regina had no problem picking up Roland from his preschool. Marian had taken care of everything and the teacher was expecting his “Aunt Regina” as Roland bounced beside her. He hugged her before climbing into the car, greeting Regan happily. They then went and got Henry, who was surprised to see his brother as well. Regan and Roland told him that they were spending the afternoon together and he immediately turned to Regina to ask: “Can we get ice cream?” 

Despite not sharing any DNA, Henry still was his sister’s brother. 

“Alright,” she said, caving easily. “We’ll go get some ice cream.” 

They all cheered and she added: “But only because this is a special occasion. Don’t get used to getting ice cream all the time.” 

“Okay,” they all said, though she doubted they really had heard her. All three were no doubt already picking out what they were going to get once they got to the ice cream shop. 

She pulled into the ice cream shop as her phone rang. Glancing at the screen, Regina saw Marian’s name yet again and answered it. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Regina, I just wanted to give you an update,” Marian said. “They’ve towed my car and the mechanic thinks he can fix it today but it’s going to take a few more hours. Is Roland okay?” 

“He’s fine. He’s very excited to spend some time with his brother and sister,” Regina said. 

“And have some ice cream!” Roland yelled, busting her. 

Marian chuckled. “Just make sure he doesn’t eat too much. I’m hoping to have him home for dinner.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to let any of them go overboard,” Regina assured her as the children let out disappointed groans behind her. She smiled as she said: “You worry about your car. We’ll be fine.” 

“Bye, Mama!” Roland called out. 

“Bye, Aunt Marian!” Regan and Henry then said. 

Marian laughed this time. “Tell them all I said goodbye and to enjoy their ice cream. You too, Regina.” 

“Thank you, Marian,” Regina said. She hung up before turning to the children. “You three ready?” 

They nodded as they cheered. She laughed and told them to wait so she could help them out. It was going to be a fun afternoon, she promised herself. They all deserved it, she believed as she ushered them into the ice cream shop. 

She held Roland’s hand as Regan and Henry ran up to the display case. They pressed their hands to the glass, looking over the flavors. Regina crouched down to look Roland in the eyes as they did that. “What flavor do you like?”

“Rocky Road. Just like Papa!” he exclaimed, smiling widely and revealing his adorable dimples. 

Regina laughed, nodding. “I probably should’ve known. Well, we’ll get you a scoop of Rocky Road. Do you want anything with it?” 

“Can I get some sprinkles?” he asked, hope in his eyes.

She stood, taking his hand. “I think we can do that.” 

“Can I get birthday cake, Mom?” Henry asked, pointing to the yellow ice cream mixed with sprinkles. 

Regan pointed to a pink ice cream. “And can I get cotton candy?”

“What do you say?” Regina asked her children, giving them a pointed look. 

Both glanced at each other before answering: “Please?” 

“That’s better. So, yes, you can have those flavors. Do you want anything else with them?” she asked the two.

“I’m having sprinkles!” Roland told his siblings, bouncing by her side. 

Their eyes widened and she chuckled. “Do you want sprinkles too?” 

“Yes!” Regan declared, jumping up and down a bit. 

“Please?” Henry added for extra measure. 

The server behind the counter leaned forward, smiling. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, we are,” Regina said, stepping closer to him. She ordered a small scoop of Rocky Road, birthday cake, cotton candy and Chunky Monkey for herself--all with sprinkles. The server prepared each one, handing each one over the counter so she could give them to the children. 

Once hers was the only one on the counter, she looked down at them. “Go find a seat while I pay. I’ll be right there.”

“Okay,” they said, everyone carefully carrying their ice cream over to a nearby table. 

Regina paid, thanking the server, and picked up her ice cream. She joined the children at the table, placing some napkins down. “I’m sure you’ll need these,” she said. 

“Thank you,” they replied, each grabbing one before they continued to eat their sweet treat. 

She leaned over, wiping Roland’s cheek as some cream dripped down his chin. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Yes, Aunt Regina,” he said, smiling at her. “Thank you.” 

“What else are we going to do, Mom?” Regan asked, putting another spoonful into her mouth. 

Regina raised her eyebrow, wondering just what else her daughter was expecting from this weekend. They weren’t going on some great adventure--she was just watching her children’s half-brother until his mother could pick him up. “We’re going home. Your brother has homework to do,” she said.

Henry groaned but Regan smiled. “Aunt Mary Margaret sent me some worksheets. Can I do them while Henry works on their homework?” 

“I have a worksheet too,” Roland added, bouncing in his seat. “Can I work on it with Henry and Regan too?”

“I know why Regan wants to do homework, but why do you?” Henry asked the younger boy, clearly confused. 

Roland frowned. “Because it sounds like fun.” 

“Homework?” Henry asked, his voice coming out as a squeak. “Fun?” 

Not wanting Roland to be discouraged so young, Regina leaned over to whisper in her son’s ear. “Part of being a big brother is setting a good example. Like encouraging him to do his homework.” 

He groaned but said: “Yeah, I guess homework can be fun.” 

“So we can all do it together?” Roland asked, looking excited once more. 

“Yeah,” Henry replied, smiling this time. “We can do it together. It’ll be even more fun that way.” 

Regina leaned forward, kissing her son’s forehead. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” he whispered. He then let his spoon drop into his empty bowl, an action copied by his sister and brother. 

She got the message and gathered up their garbage. “I’ll throw these out and then we’ll head home. Anyone need to use the bathroom before we leave?” 

They all shook their heads and she decided to trust them. Her house was only about ten minutes away and she figured they could hold it if they ended up having to go once they are on the road. 

After tossing their garbage, she helped them into their coats and ushered them back out to the car. Once they were buckled in, she smiled at them. “Time to head home and get some homework done!” 

Roland and Regan cheered happily while Henry made a half-hearted attempt. She chuckled as she closed the door, climbing into the driver’s seat. Once the car was on and she turned the heat all the way up, she pulled out of the lot and headed toward home. 

“Aunt Regina?” Roland called out. 

“Yes?” she asked, expecting him to tell her that he had to use the bathroom. It always happened with either Henry and Regan. 

He beamed at her. “Thanks for letting me spend time with you. I’m having fun.” 

That melted her heart. “You’re very welcome. We’re glad to have you with us. Right, Henry and Regan?” 

“Yep!” they both chorused. 

Regina smiled. “You are always welcome at our house, Roland.” 

“Good because I like spending time with all of you. Thank you, Aunt Regina.” He leaned back in his booster seat as she turned onto her block. She was eager to get home so they could continue their afternoon together. 

* * *

 

The doorbell sounded through the house as Regina took out her lasagna. She set it on a cooling rack as she pulled off her oven mitts, heading to answer the door. Regina smiled at the woman on her doorstep. “Hi. Come on in.” 

“Thank you,” Marian said, smiling as she entered the house. She took a deep breath and let out a soft moan. “What smells so good?”

“Lasagna. I decided to make it. You’re welcome to join us for dinner,” Regina offered, closing the door. 

Marian bit her lip, debating the offer. She then smiled. “I would love to stay for dinner. It would actually be a big help.” 

“Then it’s settled. Here, let me take your coat.” Regina held out her hand. Marian shrugged off her coat and handed it to her, letting Regina hang it up for her. 

Regina led her into the main part of the house. She smiled widely. “Guess who is staying for dinner?” 

“Mama!” Roland jumped up from where he was sitting with Regan and Henry. He ran over to his mother, hugging her. “We get to eat with Aunt Regina?” 

Marian nodded. “We are. She’s invited us to eat with her, Regan and Henry. What do you say?” 

“Yay!” He exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

She chuckled. “What else?” 

He paused, thinking about it. Then his eyes lit up as he turned to Regina. “Thank you, Aunt Regina!” 

“You’re welcome,” she said, gently tapping his nose. “Now, why don’t you go wash up with your brother and sister?”

He nodded, running over to get Henry and Regan. As they headed toward the bathroom, Regina motioned for Marian to follow her into the kitchen. “What do you want to drink?” 

“I’m tempted to ask for wine but I have to drive home,” Marian replied. “So I’ll stick with water.” 

“Tap, filtered or sparkling?” Regina asked, pulling down a glass from the cabinet. 

Marian looked impressed. “I’ve never had so many options for just water. I think I’ll take sparkling, thank you.” 

“There are three of us in the house and each of us likes our water differently. Henry doesn’t like bubbles and insists filtered water tastes weird so he only drinks tap. Regan thinks the tap tastes weird and insists sparkling also has a weird taste, so she prefers filtered…” 

“And you like the sparkling,” Marian said, coming to stand behind Regina as she reached into the refrigerator to pull out the bottle of sparkling water. 

Regina poured some water into Marian’s glass. “I love it. When I was little, it was the only way my dad could get me to drink water. He told me it was my own champagne, which he and Mother used to drink. I felt so grown up to drink it.” 

Marian chuckled. “The things we do get to our children to be healthy. You’ve seen what I do to get Roland to eat his vegetables.” 

“I use tempura and cheese,” Regina said, pouring a glass of water for herself. 

“To the tricks we use on our children.” Marian held out her glass and Regina clinked it as the children tumbled into the kitchen. 

Regina set her glass down. “You three wash your hands?” 

They nodded, holding out clean-looking hands. “We all sang Happy Birthday twice, just like you’re supposed to,” Henry explained. 

“Sounds like those hands are really clean then,” Marian replied, smiling. “Come on, why don’t you all get seated so I can see if that lasagna tastes as good as it smells.” 

“Mom’s lasagna is the best!” Henry declared as Regan nodded. They took their seats as Marian helped Roland into his. 

Regina cut up slices of her lasagna, placing them on plates. Marian took them and set them before the children. She then took her own and sat down as Regina followed her. They settled down and Regina watched Marian try her lasagna, hoping it lived up to her expectations. 

The whole situation was odd. She was sitting in her kitchen hoping her boyfriend’s ex-wife liked her lasagna. Of course, she and Marian already had the good start to a friendship and they were bonded by the fact they both bore Robin Locksley’s children. Yet still, it probably shouldn’t matter so much if Marian liked her lasagna. 

Except, it did. It mattered a lot. 

Marian took a bite and she closed her eyes. She then pointed to it with her fork as she hummed. “This is so good. I wish mine tasted this good.”

“It’s because of Mom’s secret ingredient,” Henry said, grinning. 

“Oh?” She opened her eyes to look at Regina. “Which is?” 

Regina smiled as her children chimed: “It’s a secret.” 

“She won’t even tell  _ us _ ,” Regan added, her eyes wide as Henry nodded. 

Marian narrowed her eyes. “Well, I’m going to guess it. How does that sound?” 

“Good luck,” Regina replied. “No one has ever guessed it.” 

“Oh, challenge accepted,” Marian said, a competitive glint in her eyes. She took another bite as Regina sipped her water, eager to see if the other woman could guess it. Experience told her she wouldn’t but it would still be fun to watch. 

* * *

 

Marian had spent dinner alternating between bites of her lasagna and guessing what Regina’s secret ingredient could be. Each one was wrong and Regina grew more amused with each suggestion put forth by the other woman. It also gave her some ideas and when she had some time, she vowed to experiment a bit with her dishes. 

The children had retreated to the living room and Marian helped her clean up. She placed some plates in the sink, shaking her head. “I can’t believe I never guessed it.” 

“Many people have tried and failed,” Regina told her, packing up some lasagna for Marian to take home. “Don’t beat yourself up.” 

Humming, Marian leaned against the counter and sipped at her sparkling water. “I’ll try not to but it is just so good. Even I’m going to be disappointed by my own lasagna.” 

Something in her tone tugged at Regina’s heartstrings and she caved. For the first time, she revealed her secret ingredient. “Red pepper flakes. Gives it a little extra kick.” 

“Oh my god.” Marian lowered her glass as her eyes went wide. “That is exactly it and I couldn’t put my finger on it. Oh, you’re good.” 

Regina grinned. “Thanks. I hope it helps your lasagna.” 

“Me too,” she replied, “but not until after I finish yours.” 

“Well, I’m not sure how long this will last you, but I should be around if you need any pointers.” Regina held out the Tubberware container to Marian. 

Marian took it. “Robin told me that Regan’s treatments are going to end once the month is out.” 

“Yes,” Regina replied, not bothering to hide her relief. As a mother, she knew Marian understood what she was feeling. 

“That was the same tone Robin had when he told me,” Marian replied. “He is so happy she’s almost done.” 

Regina nodded, smiling. “He’s been really great throughout this whole ordeal. It was wonderful not to be alone this go around.” 

Marian motioned to the table and they sat down. “I admire you for doing it alone for so long. I don’t know if I could’ve.” 

“It certainly was trying,” Regina agreed, not wanting to talk about it. She just wanted to put it behind her and focus on the future. 

“Well, now it’s almost behind you,” Marian said, as if sensing Regina’s hesitancy to discuss it. 

Regina nodded. “Now it’s just deciding what to do moving forward.” 

“You’re going back to Maine, right? Robin said you live in a little town up there.” 

“Storybrooke,” Regina replied. “I grew up there and that’s where my family’s company has its headquarters.” 

“I’d say that city life must be so different for you but I know you and Robin knew each other in New York,” Marian said. “So, which do you prefer? City life or small town life?”

Regina shrugged even though her heart told which one it was. “I can go either way.” 

Marian tilted her head, studying Regina. “Really?” 

“Yes,” she replied. “I love Storybrooke but there are things I also love about Boston.” 

“Let me guess. Those things are named Robin and Roland Locksley?” Marian smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. 

Regina smiled, nodding. “Pretty much. They’re both a big reason I’m considering staying in Boston once Regan’s treatments are over.” 

Marian’s smile dimmed a bit. “You’re considering staying in Boston? Just for Robin?”

“And Roland,” Regina clarified. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I knew I took his father from him. And I don’t want to make him choose between his children.” 

“Regina...have you talked to Robin about this?” Marian asked, her smile now a frown. 

“Not yet,” Regina replied, also frowning. “Not yet. I wanted to be sure about my plans before I told him anything.” 

Marian played with a napkin on the table. “And he hasn’t mentioned the topic either?”

“No.” Regina felt confused. “Why would he?” 

“Sometimes that man can be so dense,” Marian muttered, shaking her head. She then took a deep breath. “I think you need to talk to Robin about this before you make any big decisions.” 

Regina felt even more confused. “Why? What do you know?” 

“More than you, clearly.” Marian stood and grabbed Regina’s phone from where she left it on the counter. She held it out. “Text Robin. I can stay and watch the kids. But I think you should talk.” 

Taking the phone, Regina felt she was going to throw up. “Marian, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing bad,” her new friend assured her as she sat back down. “But I think you and Robin need to have a conversation now rather than later.” 

Regina nodded, texting Robin.  _ Are you free?  _

_ Robin: Free as a bird. Why? _

_ Regina: Can I come over? Marian’s offered to watch the children. She thinks we need to talk. _

_ Robin: About?  _

She paused, wondering how best to answer that question. Biting her lip, she decided on:  _ About what happens after Regan’s treatment. _

It took a little while but he finally wrote back:  _ Of course. Come on over whenever you’re ready. _

Regina stood. She looked down at Marian. “Are you sure you don’t mind watching the children?” 

She shook her head, smiling. “You really save me today. It’s the least I could do.” 

“Thank you,” Regina replied. “I’ll be back as soon as possible. If not, Henry and Regan will be more than happy to tell you all about our bedtime routines. And I trust you as another mother to see right through the lies to the truth.” 

Marian chuckled. “Don’t worry. Just go and talk through this with Robin.” 

Regina nodded, heading to the door. She stopped to tell the children she just needed to step out for a bit and to be good for Aunt Marian. They promised they would and she grabbed her shoes, ready to head to Robin’s. 

* * *

 

“Regina,” Robin said warmly, pulling her into his apartment for a kiss. She heard him close the door before he wrapped his other arm around her. Regina lost herself in the kiss and the feeling of being in his arms. For a moment, she could believe that it was all she came over for--to kiss him and maybe let it be something more. 

However, she knew that wasn’t the case and she couldn’t impose on Marian. So she broke the kiss, giving him a little push. “I came to talk, Robin,” she reminded him. 

“Right,” he said, placing his hand on her back. He guided her toward the kitchen. “I made us some tea.” 

They sat at his table, holding their mugs. He leaned back in his chair. “What did Marian tell you?” 

“Just that we should talk about what happens after Regan’s treatments end,” she replied. She took a breath, wanting to get it out before her courage failed her. “I don’t want to make you choose between Roland and Regan and I want to make sure you can spend equal time with them. So I’m going to move us to Boston so we can be with you.” 

His brows knitted before raising as he processed what she said. “But you love Storybrooke. You were even talking about being mayor!” 

“I love you more,” she replied, reaching out and covering his hand with hers. “And I don’t want to lose you again.”

He let go of his mug to over her hand, sandwiching it as he smiled softly at her. “You’re not going to lose me.”

“I know it’s easy to say that now,” she replied, all the arguments that had been rattling around her head the past couple weeks. “But I know long-distance relationships can be tough. And then when you add children into the mix...love sometimes isn’t enough.” 

Robin released her hand and moved his chair closer to her. “I know that. But I don’t want you to give up the town you love for me.” 

“I wasn’t strong enough to make a sacrifice for you last time,” she said. “I am now.” 

He frowned, shaking his head. “I didn’t want you to make a sacrifice for me. I just wanted us to make a decision together. As a team.” 

Regina’s stomach clenched as she realized she was doing exactly what she did back then--she had been deciding what would be best talking to him. Once again, her decision would affect him and he deserved a say in it. “I’m sorry, Robin.” 

“That’s okay,” he said with a sigh. “I probably should’ve talked with you to and not made any assumptions myself.” 

She tilted her head. “What are you talking about?” 

He cleared his throat. “I’m making plans to move to Maine, Regina. To be with you.” 

“What?” she asked, surprised. “You would upend your entire life for me?” 

“For you, for Regan and for Henry,” he said. “We’re a family, Regina.” 

A lump formed in her throat as she thought of the curly-haired bundle of sunshine she had spent the afternoon with. “Roland is your family too. What about him? Are you going to be okay not being in the same city as him? With being so far away?” 

He frowned, reaching out to cup her cheek. “Didn’t Marian tell you? She’s getting a job in Maine too. She’s already planning on moving next month.” 

“What?” Regina wondered if she was dreaming. This seemed too good to be true. 

“Yeah,” he continued. “I’d probably only be apart from Roland for a couple weeks at most. Then he’s only going to be one town over.” 

She shook her head, waiting for the dream to end. “This can’t be happening.” 

Robin grew concerned as he moved his chair even closer to hers. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Good things don’t just happen to me,” she explained,  feeling herself tear up. “Life usually finds a way to kick me instead.” 

He brushed away some tears with his thumb. “Maybe this time life decided you deserved a break.” 

“I hope so,” she whispered, sniffling. She tried to clear her throat. “So you are really moving to Maine?” 

“I am,” Robin replied. He then stood, walking over to a drawer in a desk located in his living room. She leaned over, watching as he opened it and pulled a file folder out of it. Once he closed it, he returned to the table. 

He placed the folder down. “These are the prospective places I’m looking at. Mix of apartments and houses.” 

She pulled it toward her but didn’t open it. Instead she asked: “What about your job?” 

“My foreman is sad to see me go but he understands,” Robin replied. “He’s put me in touch with a union up in Maine but I’ve also applied to a couple art jobs.” 

That surprised her and she hugged his folder to her chest. “Really? Like what?” 

“Well, Storybrooke Academy is looking for an art teacher,” he said. 

She smiled, recalling how well he instructed Henry in how to draw and paint. “I think that would be a great position for you. Though you would be teaching your own children.” 

He shrugged. “I do it now. I’ll just get paid for it. And there will be other children there too.” 

“Yes,” she replied. “So what else have you applied to?” 

“There’s an art gallery looking for an artist to take up residence. I thought I could do that part time while teaching or construction, if I don’t get the teaching position,” he said. “After all, I don’t have much education experience.” 

She took his hand. “I think you’d be a great teacher. I could always…”

He pressed his finger to her lips, shaking his head. “I appreciate the offer, Regina, but I’d rather get this on my own merits.” 

“Understandable,” she said, knowing how important it would be for him to do this on his own. “But you will have to tell them who your children are eventually.” 

“In good time. Probably at the interview, not before,” he said. “But let’s see if I get that interview.” 

She cupped his cheek, smiling at him. “I’m sure you will. You may not have much teaching experience but you’re a great artist. Storybrooke Academy would be honored to have you teach for them.” 

He leaned forward, tapping the folder in her hands. “No matter what, I’m going to need a place to live. I’d love to hear what you think of the places I’m looking at.” 

“Oh, right,” she said, placing the folder down again. She opened it and looked at the different printouts inside it, recognizing most of the places he was looking at. They weren’t too far from her house and a couple were even walking distance away. 

“I like this place,” he said, pointing to an apartment on Main Street. It was by Dr. Hopper’s office, which was about a ten minute walk from her house. She often did it in nice weather to avoid trying to find a parking spot. 

She studied it, nodding. “It’s a good place. And Main Street puts you in the middle of everything.” 

“I like it because it’s the closest to your house. I’ll be able to come over whenever you need me,” he replied. 

An idea came to her and she smiled, leaning closer to him, She rubbed his hand with her thumb. “I know some place even closer.” 

“Oh?” His eyes lit up and he smiled. “And where is that?” 

“My house.” 

Robin’s eyebrows went up and his mouth fell open. He closed it before opening it again, gasping out: “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured into it.” 

“I’m sure,” she told him, smiling. “You’re probably going to be at my house more than your own anyway, so why pay rent somewhere else? We have plenty of room and I would love to have you with us.” 

She could already picture waking up and falling asleep next to him, the two of them cooking together, playing with the children together, cuddling on the couch, and so much more. It felt natural to imagine Robin in her house, like he belonged there. He did belong there. 

Regina moved closer to him. “So what do you say? Move in with us?” 

“I will,” he said, combing his fingers through her hair. “Thank you.” 

She closed the gap between them, kissing him. He pulled her onto his lap and she let out a gasp, opening her mouth for him. Robin’s tongue swept her mouth as she leaned against him, images of them spending nights doing this filling her mind. 

Regina had no doubts about them living together. She hadn’t had any seven years ago either, even if they only spent a couple months together. They had been the best months of her life and she couldn’t wait to have more of them. Everything just felt right, like all the puzzle pieces were falling into place. 

At last. 


End file.
